The Rise of Hollystar
by Swanstream
Summary: Hollyleaf lives. She walks the tunnels, worrying about the prophecy. One night, she sneaks into the ThunderClan camp to see how her Clan is doing without her and she discovers the truth about the three. Hurt, she starts a new life as Hollystar. Complete!
1. Prologue

**Hello! It's Swanstream! I don't own Warriors, blah, blah, blah… Read my other story, Dark Rose! ALMOST complete! It's about the showdown of the Dark Forest vs. The Clans. Review!**

Prologue

The tunnels had fallen on me. Was I dead? Maybe I was better off dead. Everything I had loved, cared for and respected was a lie. I now know how Ashfur felt when Squirrelflight didn't love him. And I killed him for it.

I have run away from the clans. They won't care that I'm gone. Lionblaze and Jayfeather will have to complete the prophecy without me.

But, what if they can't? What if I was needed above ground? What if…

"Hey. Hey you! Cat! Get up will you? You've been nothing but sleep talk all day! Wake up!"

A husky voice meowed at her to get up. A sharp claw prodded at her side.

"Frisk, you have to be gentle! She's badly injured, let her rest.," a soft voice chided.

"Sissy, this cat needs to shake that fall off, or else she'll die in that nest." The husky voice snapped.

"Fine. I'll wake her up. You go find some prey!" the she cat growled.

The scent of the tom faded as he left- where ever she was.

"Hey? Hey there, what's your name?"

I opened my eyes to find a soft, cream and brown she cat with pale green eyes looking at me.

"Hey, you're awake!" the cat exclaimed.

"Where am I?" I asked. I looked around me. Above me was a wall cavern and a moss nest under me. I was still in the tunnels.

The cream and brown she cat explained, "Frisk and I found you under some fallen rocks at the entrance to one of the tunnels, and we pulled you out. We've been caring for you for about 2 days now."

I shook my head. "Wait, who are you? Who's Frisk? Where's ThunderClan?"

The cream and brown she cat looked at me. "I'm Sissy. Frisk is my older brother. He's a dark brown tabby tom with one cream foot and dark green eyes. I don't know ThunderClan, but you're far away from where you previously were. If you're strong enough, I could take you there."

Suddenly, I remembered everything. My life, my betrayal, my kin.

"No, I don't want to go back." I meowed gruffly.

Sissy looked at me strangely. "So, who are you?" she meowed.

I thought about that for a second. "I am Hollyleaf, but call me Holly."


	2. Night Visit

**Thank you for all the names and reviews. Yes, I am still accepting names. I promise I'll tell you when to stop. Read my other story, Dark Rose. Reviews make me happy!**

Chapter 1

I ran as fast as my long legs could take me. I could not run away from the troubles, the guilt.

I had murdered my clanmate to protect the secret, and then I had told the secret anyway.

StarClan forgive me.

They think I went mad. Maybe I did.

And maybe I do deserve living under ThunderClan, walking with my two best friends, Frisk and Sissy. Maybe…

"Holly, wake up!" snapped Frisk. I groggily opened my eyes to see Frisk's dark green eyes staring at me.

"Get up! It's high-sun time." Growled Frisk. "Time to go hunting."

High-sun is when most prey is out and running. The middle of the day's hunt for the three of us.

Sissy was already waiting at the exit. "Hey there lazy bones!" she greeted me warmly.

Frisk snorted. "Lazy bones indeed." He muttered.

Sissy clouted his ear. "Let's go hunt!" she meowed cheerfully.

I followed Sissy out of the tunnel and out into the sunlight.

It burned my dark- adjusted eyes and I blinked rapidly.

"You'll get used to it." Sissy assured her.

Frisk was already on the run after a chaffinch. Sissy headed towards the water to find a fish.

I headed into the woods. The soft mulch and bracken crumpled under my weight. I remember hunting like this. I closed my eyes and took in all the scents. Like the way my mentor Brackenfur taught me. I smelled a squirrel near by. I started to hunt. I crouched down. The hunter's crouch.

I slithered through the bracken and leaves like an adder, waiting for the kill.

The fluffy-tailed squirrel was banging a nut on a rock.

I positioned myself to pounce. My tail twitched excitedly.

Fox dung! My tail brushed a twig!

The squirrel dashed off in the opposite direction of our tunnel entrance.

"No!" I gasped.

For a fat squirrel, it sure was fast.

Suddenly, it dashed up a tree. "Mouse dung!" I cursed.

The squirrel lay in the treetops, chattering as if mocking me.

Rage filled me and I snarled, "I'm going to get you!"

I placed my claws on the hollow of the trunk. I heaved myself up the bark and my left foot slipped.

I grunted and pulled myself up again. The squirrel cocked his head at me, which made even madder.

I caught hold of a branch and pulled myself up until I was face to face with the squirrel.

Unfortunately, my paws were occupied holding on the branches to keep myself from falling, so I took a snap at the squirrel.

I missed by a whisker length. The squirrel chattered loudly and threw the nut at my muzzle.

"Ow!" I meowed in surprise and I slipped. I fell.

"Help!" I tried to screech, but it wasn't a long way down. I was on the ground in a second.

The squirrel chattered loudly and ran further up the tree.

The blood rushed to my ears and I snorted.

I had gone mad. Chasing a squirrel up a tree. Stupid.

Suddenly, I heard cats. It wasn't Frisk. It was not Sissy. It was… Cinderheart!

I quickly scrambled up the tree as best as I could with an aching shoulder.

Cinderheart scanned my scent marks. Her eyes widened in surprise and she sniffed again.

Brambleclaw sprang from the bushes. "What is it Cinderheart?" he meowed.

Cinderheart shook her head. "Err… nothing. Just a funny scent. Probobly a rouge, or loner." She explained hurriedly.

Brambleclaw shrugged. "This is the outside border after all. Leave it. I'll tell Firestar to look out for it." As the deputy disappeared into the bushes, Cinderheart took one final sniff, looked around wildly and ran into ThunderClan territory.

One thing's for sure. Cinderheart recognized my scent.

* * *

"Didn't catch much I see?" Frisk asked smugly. He had caught his chaffinch, as well as a mouse. Sissy had caught a large mouse and a vole. I had caught nothing. I snarled at Frisk. Sissy looked sympathetically at me.

"It's okay, we can share." She meowed softly.

I turned away from the siblings and curled up in my nest.

Sissy looked at Frisk, hurt.

"What did I say?" she meowed. Frisk snorted.

"Her problem." He meowed and the two curled up together.

I watched them, their flanks rise and fall in union and thought, I miss _my_ siblings.

I made up my mind. I would visit ThunderClan tonight.

* * *

My pelt blended in perfectly in the evening light. It was cloudy and the ground was wet, which was even better for me. It disguises my scent.

I padded through the territory and came to a halt at the familiar ground.

I peeked into the camp. At the sight, I froze in horror. A pool of blood. A flame body in the middle. "Firestar." I whispered.

**If you are to understand Firestar's death, read Dark Rose please! Review!**


	3. Listening to the Truth

**Ooh! Hollyleaf is in the wrong place, at the wrong time! Ouch! Review!**

****Tell me about you're stories! I wanna read them! ****

Chapter 3

"No! Firestar!" a cat yowled.

Holly turned and saw Rowanclaw standing triumphantly at the body before him.

Where was Blackstar? Why would StarClan let this happen? Why?

Suddenly, she heard Lionblaze moan, "Cinderheart!"

What happened to her friend? She padded around so she was right behind the Cinderheart scene.

Lionblaze was rapidly licking the unconscious Cinderheart's chest, and Jayfeather was chewing thyme leaves. Leafpool stood by watching Jayfeather through slit eyes.

_That traitor! _She thought.

Then, a small fluffy she cat padded quickly to Jayfeather.

"Here's more thyme." She whispered.

"Thanks Dovepaw." He meowed briskly.

Dovepaw? Was she Jayfeather's apprentice?

Holly realized that she looked a bit like Whitewing.

This must be her daughter!

Jayfeather put some pulp into Cinderheart's mouth and begged her to swallow.

"Cinderheart, come on!" she whispered.

Finally, the gray she cat swallowed and Jayfeather sighed in relief.

Lionblaze growled. "Is she alright?" Jayfeather shrugged.

Lionblaze clawed at the ground. "If the three of us have the power of the stars in our paws, why can't we heal Cinderheart?" he meowed quietly.

_The three?_ Did her brother know he was here?

The apprentice, Dovepaw bristled. "She's going to get better okay!" she snapped.

Jayfeather looked at the apprentice for a long moment.

Finally, he said, "Our prophecy will unravel by itself. The three of us just have to give it time."

Holly gasped. No!

She wasn't one of the three! But, she had to be. She was kin of…

The black she cat backed away from the camp slowly, shaking her head hoping it was all a bad dream.

I'll wake up and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw will be my real parents, I will still be in ThunderClan, I was one of the three…

But she wasn't. At that thought, she turned tail and ran straight back to Frisk and Sissy.

This was her life now. An outlaw. A loner.

Goodbye ThunderClan.


	4. Hollystar

I feel like poo for not updating sooner. I was working on my other story, Dark Rose. READ IT! Please?

Chapter 4

"Holly, get up!" Frisk snapped.

"Frisk, be gentle!" I heard Sissy scold. "Holly! Holly, tell me what happened. Holly?"

"Forget it, Sissy, she's not gonna talk." Frisk growled. "She's even more useless than when we found her."

Sissy sighed. "Holly, we want to know what's going on! We woke up and found you covered in dirt! What did you do?"

I turned away. _Go away! _ I wailed silently.

Sissy took in a sharp breath.

I didn't care. ThunderClan didn't need me! Firestar was dead. I wasn't one of the three. I am a rouge. An insult to the Clans.

_StarClan, you know how hard I tried!_ I sobbed.

As Frisk and Sissy finally left me alone, I buried my face in my paws.

What will I do? I missed ThunderClan so much! I missed my brothers. I missed Brambleclaw who was always kind to us, even when he knew we weren't his kits.

I missed my love, Mousewhisker. I never realized my love for him until it was too late. Did he ever love me? Would he ever love me? I would never know.

Everyday, I felt my heart crumble, over and over again. I am broken.

"Holly, we know you miss ThunderClan." Sissy decided.

I hadn't moved since my visit to ThunderClan.

Sissy gave my some of her food. I felt so bad; she was starting to get thin. Why can't they just leave me be? Pretend I wasn't there. Let me die.

But, Frisk and Sissy cared about me too much to let me die. Sissy especially. Though Frisk may not act like it, I know the reason he sleeps in front off my little cave is because he is protecting me. But the danger is not out there.

The danger is me.

"Holly, you miss ThunderClan so much, why don't you go back?" Sissy mewed. It wasn't harsh. Just… reasonable?

Frisk grunted in agreement. Sissy sat next to my still body. My eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Or, if you miss it so much, why don't you form your own Clan?" Frisk suggested gruffly.

For the first time in days, I opened my eyes fully, and stared with emotion at my friends.

I felt a rush of anger. "NO! That's against the-"

"Warrior code?" Frisk asked. "Nuh- uh. We've checked and checked that warrior code you're always babblin' about and there's nothing that says you can't start your own Clan." The dark brown and cream tom glared at me with dark green eyes.

I considered the thought for a moment.

"You could be leader. I know it's going to take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it if you would get out of the darkness for a while. And if it makes you happy." Sissy meowed.

"Yeah, long live HollyClan, hurray." Frisk meowed sarcastically, but in good light.

I purred. "HollyClan sounds good." I spoke softly.

"Yes, and you will be named, Hollystar!" Sissy meowed happily.

"Yeah, and I hate the thought of being with you two she cats more than anything, but I would like to join." Frisk said grudgingly.

Sissy nodded. "Me too!"

I didn't hear them. I only heard one word.

_Hollystar._


	5. Recruits

**Wahh! I didn't get enough reviews last time! It makes me sad.**

Chapter 4

"Sissy, can you help me?" I meow nervously.

Sissy glanced up from her mouse and said, "sure!" she gulped down the rest of the rodent and asked, "what can I help with?"

I shifted my paws anxiously. "I want to start HollyClan. I need cats though. Can you help me?" I flinched, bracing myself for her reaction.

"Of course!" meowed Sissy happily. "Let's go! I know lots of cats that might join! There's Sparkle, Jingle, Kasey, Tonie…"

As Sissy babbled on about all the cats that she knew, Holly started to head out of the tunnel.

"And Ice, and Even Sugar!" Sissy squealed. "Ohh! This is going to be fun!" she sang.

"Okay, where to go?" Holly asked as they emerged into the sunlight.

It was a hot, humid day. Most cats would be out, sunning themselves, as Sissy would say.

This didn't feel right. Asking random cats to be warriors? Isn't that against the code?

No, the warrior code says to reject the life of a kittypet or rouge! This is okay, she argued with herself.

"Let's visit Sparkle!" Sissy meowed happily. The brown and cream she cat led the way around the twoleg palce.

They walked endlessly around the nests, which made Holly feel edgy.

Every strange noise scared the heartbeat out of her! Finally, Sissy meowed, "there she is!" and Holly looked to see a pure white she cat with friendly pale blue eyes grooming herself on a shady patch of grass.

"Hey! Sparkle!" yowled Sissy. The white she cat looked up alarmed from her grooming.

"Oh! Sissy, hi! How are you? I haven't see you in moons!" the she cat meowed. Sparkle padded over to the she cats. "Oh, hi! I'm Sparkle! Who are you?"

"I'm Holly." Her voice cracked and she flinched. "I'm going to start a clan called HollyClan. Umm… we will live in the tunnels, and we hunt prey and we live by the warrior code, and uh, we patrol borders and fight off any cats that invade our territory and…" _Stop babbling!_ She hissed at herself.

Sparkle looked confused at her. Suddenly, a voice called from behind her.

Holly quickly spun around, unsheathing her claws and growling.

A cream and white she cat stood behind her with a stony look on her face.

"What's this crazy flea brain going on about?" she snarled unhappily.

"Oh, hi Shell." Sparkle meowed. "This is Holly. She's going to start HollyClan!"

Shell looked disbelievingly at her. "A Clan?" she spat. "You mean like those crazy rouges that live by the lake? You're one of them?" she growled, unsheathing her claws.

"No! No! Don't fight!" meowed Sissy desperately. "If you don't want to join, just leave!" she meowed sternly.

Shell sheathed her claws, and Holly did the same. Shell took a look at the black she cat and meowed, "Sorry. It's just that I have had bad experiences with the Clans." Shell looked away for a moment. "Don't ask." She meowed gruffly. Then she turned tail and stalked away.

Sparkle immediately started to talk. "I'm so sorry about that, Holly. It's true she's had bad experiences with the clans. Shell's my sister. Please forgive her."

Sissy took one wary glance at me. Holly sat and tucked her paws in.

"It's okay." She said finally. Holly took one last look at where Shell had been, moments ago. "Though, she would make a great warrior." She meowed wistfully. "She has spirit."

Sissy nodded. "Well, Sparkle, would you like to join?"

The white she cat licked her paw. "I dunno. Will you, Sissy?" she meowed half-heartedly.

"Of course! Holly's my friend, and by what she's told me, being a clan cat is fun!" Sissy said enthusiastically.

"And give up your freedom of being able to wander through the twoleg place? Make new friends with different histories all day? Maybe you might, but I have to think about it…" Sparkle meowed.

Sissy looked at her sadly. "Oh. Okay, well, we'll be back to ask for your final answer!" she told her. Sparkle nodded and went back to her shading spot.

"Well that went well." Holly growled.

Sissy looked at her in dismay. "No! That's only one cat that thinks that this won't work! And Sparkle never said no!" Sissy explained in a rush.

Holly snorted. "Who else have you got?"

Sissy thought about it. "Well… Let's visit my friend Sugar! I'll bet she will join for sure!" Sissy meowed.

"Okay." Holly grunted and they set out further into the place.

Suddenly, they heard barking and yowling.

"REEEOWRRRR!" a cat screeched.

"Oh no! What's that?" Sissy squeaked in alarm. Holly unsheathed her claws for the second time that day.

"I don't know, but it needs our help!" she growled. "Come on!" she yowled and raced towards the noises.

"Wait! Maybe it's dangerous!" Sissy cried.

"That's what being a warrior is all about!" Holly snarled racing away.

Sissy sighed and followed after.

As they approached the sounds, Holly began to see a flame colored cat fighting off a large dog!

Immediately, she thought of the stories of Firestar fighting the pack of dogs in the old forest.

She launched herself into combat, tackling the dog and bringing it down to the ground.

Suddenly, two more cats appeared, helping her.

They tussled with the dog, scratching at its belly, drawing a fountain of blood while the flame cat slinked away in fright.

Holly slashed at the dog's belly with sharp claws and drew a spurt of blood. The black tom clawed at the dog's face and the dark brown tom tore the ears apart.

Soon, the dog had enough. It limped away, and the black tom took one last slash on it's behind and it went running home.

"Yeah!" the toms howled. "Then they froze. "Is the other cat all right?" they were talking about the flame colored female.

"I don't know dude, let's check her." The two toms padded cautiously to her as Holly tended to the mauled she cat's wounds. Using her knowledge of previous medicine cat training, she used the small cobwebs stuck to a two-leg nest brush.

"Get me some marigold!" she commanded the toms.

"Whoa there sassy, we don't know what the beetle that is!" the black tom meowed.

"Wait! Here!" Sissy! The cream and brown she cat handed her the herb, already chewed to a pulp.

"Thanks, Sissy!" Holly meowed astonished. She started to apply the pulp to the wounds, and then Sissy meowed in frustration.

"NO! Gently!" she growled and she snatched the pulp from Holly and tenderly applied the ointment to the she cat's scars.

"Okay…" Holly meowed and confronted the two toms watching, intently at Sissy's work.

"Who are you?" Holly meowed, with only a hint of hostility.

The two toms looked at her with an easiness that reminded her so much of Lionblaze and a hint of wariness like Jayfeather.

"I'm Black." Said the black tabby tom. He had a black tabby pelt with dark amber eyes.

"I'm Wildstorm." Said the dark brown tabby tom with dark pine tree green eyes. He had tiny little flecks that gave him his name, _Wildstorm._

"I'm Holly." She meowed.

Black looked at her curiously. "I've never seen you here. Or anywhere." He meowed.

Wildstorm sniffed her. "You have a musky, dirt scent. But it's a _good_ musky dirt scent!" Wildstorm added quickly, seeing the look on her face.

Holly purred. "I live in tunnels under the forest. I'm here to find cats to join my Clan, HollyClan." She meowed, taking the golden opportunity to invite these strong toms to her Clan.

"Hey, I've heard of those things!" Wildstorm exclaimed.

"Bro, you never told me!" Black meowed and playfully cuffed him in the ear.

"Cause it never mattered until now flea brain!" chuckled Wildstorm.

"Eh hem!" Holly cleared her throat to get the toms back on topic. "So we will be tunnel cats, going outside for hunting and basking in the sunlight. We have warriors who fight and hunt for the clan."

Black nodded. "I like the moves you used. They worked very well against that mouse dung eater."

Holly continued. "Warriors are the reason why our elders and kits survive. Some warriors have apprentices who learn to become a warrior. They clean the bedding of the clan and they learn the warrior code." Suddenly, Holly began to wish she had mentioned the warrior code first. It was the most important thing ever!

"Warrior code?" Black asked. "What's that?"

Holly took a deep breath. "The warrior code is the reason we're not just rouges. It's the reason why we aren't kittypets or loners. The warrior code is a way of life for the Clans, a way to earn respect and trust from other cats. We all live under StarClan, our warrior ancestors that watch over us from Silverpelt."

"Silverpelt?" asked Black captivated.

"Yeah, what's Silverpelt. Where is it?" Wildstorm whispered excitedly like a new apprentice about to go on their first hunt.

Holly grinned inside. _I think I have some new warriors!_ she thought.

"Silverpelt is above us, with all the stars. It's the grounds of our ancestors, and where we go when we die. At night, you can see it, as clear as day." Holly explained.

Black and Wildstorm looked at each other excitedly.

"Oooh! We want to join! Please! Please?" they begged.

Holly answered in a heartbeat. "Of course! We are willing to take anybody who's loyalty is with the Clan."

"And of course, the code." Black input.

Holly grinned. "Yes, the warrior code."


	6. With Frisk in the twoleg place

**Arrgh! I have like, 4 essays and I did the Blue Ribbon testing today! I have been B-U-S-Y! That's why I haven't updated, don't kill me…**

Chapter 5

"Okay, settle her here." Sissy commanded Black and Wildstorm who had been carrying the unconscious flame colored she cat to the tunnel's dens.

It turns out that Black and Wildstorm were pure wild cats, born in the forest and their mothers were very close friends. They agreed to join the camp immediately.

Suddenly, Frisk padded in carrying a large vole and a scrawny mouse in his mouth.

"Hey Holly and Sissy I-" he looked up and saw Black and Wildstorm. He dropped the fresh kill and growled, "Who're they?"

Sissy looked up briefly from the she cat's injuries. "New recruits. Be nice, Frisk." She said.

Frisk looked away from the unfamiliar toms and saw the flame colored she cat on the nest.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. That's my nest you're putting that bloody cat into!" he protested.

"Frisk, she was mauled by a dog, BE NICE!" Sissy snarled.

Holly put her tail tip on Frisk's bristling shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You can have Sissy's nest. Sissy can have my nest. I'm going out to find more moss for Black and Wildstorm."

The two toms nodded. Suddenly, Black meowed, "we can make our own moss beds. You find new cats."

Holly thanked them happily and then she set out to the twoleg place again. Frisk hesitated then moved on.

As soon as they were outside out of earshot, he growled, "How could you just leave them alone with Sissy and the injured cat? They could hurt them!"

Holly rounded up on him. "Why not? I trust them! They can be great warriors, trust me!"

Frisk softened and meowed, "all right, I trust your judgment. You better be right."

As they approached the twoleg place again, Friak meowed, "I have some friends who might join. Follow me."

They padded on in silence until they reached a white nest with a big tree.

"Hey, Stonetooth!" he yowled.

"A kittypet?" Holly meowed unsure.

"You trust your cats, I trust mine." He replied.

Holly shrugged. It was a reasonable answer. She trusted Frisk.

A dark gray tabby with forest green eyes peeped out of the hole in the tree roots.

"Hey! Frisk!" the tom greeted and they rubbed muzzles.

"Hi, this is Holly. Stonetooth, I know you want more cats to support your mate and kits, and I think I have found just the right thing to do!"

Stonetooth's ears perked up in interest. "Really? Well, my kits are almost 5 moons, let me hear it! Wait, let me get Dew." The tom scampered into the hole and called to his mate. "Dew! Leave Darkfern, Fuzzy and Moon! I have a visitor!"

A white she cat with gray splotches emerged from the den.

"Stonetooth?" she questioned.

"This is Frisk, remember? He says he got us a place to live! And this is Holly. She's a friend of Frisk."

"Oh, hello there. Nice to meet you." Dew meowed kindly.

Frisk nudged her. "Do your thing!" he hissed quietly.

"Oh, I'm Holly. I'm starting HollyClan. It's a group of cats that protect each other and defend each other. We all live by the warrior code, which is what keeps us together and helps us gain loyalty and balance in our clan."

Dew looked unsure at the thought. "Stonetooth, is this what we should do?"

The gray tabby tom purred. "I'm only thinking of you and the kits." He reminded.

Holly shifted uneasily. Maybe he will realize the importance of a clan later?

Dew nodded. "Kits! We have someone we would want you to meet!"

3 kits tumbled out of the den. "Is it true we're leaving?" squeaked a black and gray striped she cat with green eyes.

"Darkfern, have you been eavesdropping again?" scolded Dew.

"Yes! Yes! Yes she has!" fluffy black she-kit with amber eyes and white paws.

"It was your idea!" squeaked Darkfern.

"No, no, no, no!" a silver and black she cat screamed.

"Kits, stop!" Dew meowed sternly.

Holly hid a muffle of laughter. The kits looked so embarrassed!

"Holly, this is Darkfern." She pointed to the black and gray striped she cat. "Fuzzy." The fluffy black she cat with amber eyes and white paws. "And Moon." The little silver and black she cat.

"Such beautiful kits! They are 5 moons?" Holly meowed.

Dew nodded.

"Then they can be apprentices soon." She murmured.

"Apprentices? What's that?" Dew asked wrapping her tail around her kits who stared wide eyed at Holly.

"Apprentices are young warriors. They have a warrior as a mentor and they learn how to fight, how to hunt and how to protect their clan. They also learn the warrior code."

"Ooohh! I want to go! Please?" squealed Darkfern.

"Okay." Dew decided. Stonetooth purred and rubbed his muzzle against Dew's.

"Should we go now?" Stonetooth asked.

"Wait. I want to stop by Sage." Frisk meowed.

"Oh. Okay." Stonetooth meowed. "We'll say our goody byes to the tree den."

Moon bounced over to the tree and squealed, "Goooooooodbyyye!"

Holly and Frisk walked away.

"Who's Sage?" Holly asked.

"A friend." He meowed gruffly.

As they approached a large nest, a tall black she cat with green eyes sunned herself on a tree branch.

"Sage!" he called.

The she cat looked at him and her face lit up like the sun.

"Oh, Frisk!" she cried gleefully. "You're okay!" The slender she cat bounced off the branch and greeted him.

"I thought you left the twoleg place for good!" she squealed.

Frisk looked at her and meowed, "I did leave the twoleg place."

The she cat looked at him. "But… your-"

"Here to pursuade you to leave your kittypet life and join HollyClan." Frisk meowed quickly glancing at Holly.

"So, will you join?" he asked.

"Oh… I don't know. I can't imagine myself living in he wild, scavenging for food everyday! Frisk, i'll think about it, but right now, i'm just so glad you're okay!" Sage meowed.

"What does she mean-" Holly started.

"Okay, we'll go. Think about it okay, Sage?" Frisk meowed.

"Oh. Okay Frisk, be safe!" Sage called as Frisk herded Holly away from the nest.

"You didn't even let me explain HollyClan!" exploded Holly. "And what is she talking about with the whole, 'i hope you're safe' thing!" Holly rounded on Frisk growling.

"I'll explain, but not now!" Frisk growled.

"You will explain now!" Holly snarled, unsheathing her claws.

Frisk pushed past her and headed for Stonetooth and Dew.

"Frisk! Frisk, get back here!" Holly yowled angrily.

As Frisk approached the waiting family, he meowed, "let's go home."

Holly bristled. She watched Frisk carry Moon, and Dew and Stonetooth carry Darkfern and Fuzzy.

As she padded behind, she wondered, what could her mysterious friend be hiding?

**Grr. I hate that ending. But, it had to happen. Sorry for my sucky chapter, i'll make the next one better!**


	7. This Life We Live

**Okay, this is a hard to write chapter. Just read. (sigh)**

Chapter 6

"Will she live, Sissy?" Holly meowed trembling.

The flame colored cat that had been mauled had caught a high fever. Combining even both of Holly and Sissy's knowledge of herbs wasn't enough. They couldn't save the she cat.

"I don't know." Sissy meowed distraught."

"But you must!" Holly whispered.

"I don't know what to do!" Sissy wailed clawing at the moss under her. "I'm only one cat! There's not much that I can do!"

The she cat had been regaining on and off consciousness throughout the day, but she never stood awake for more than a heartbeat. She would moan and scream. Then she would open her wounds again and again.

"The dog must have had some disease." Sissy meowed quietly.

Holly remembered the spittle foaming out of the dogs mouth. She shuddered.

"But, we have to save her!" Holly meowed desperately.

"We can't!" Sissy whispered, heartbroken. "We can't."

Frisk walked in with a small bird. A raven. The little black eyes were dull. Dead.

"Here." he meowed and dropped the raven at their paws. "I already ate."

Sissy prodded the raven. She turned it over and gasped. "Look!"

Holly pricked her ears and peered at the little bird.

On the underbelly was a bright red smudge the shape of a leaf. A holly leaf.

"What does it mean?" Frisk whispered.

"A red holly leaf on a dead raven." Sissy meowed lifelessly.

"Holly, what do you think?" Sissy turned around and looked at Holly, but the black she cat was already gone.

* * *

"Hollyleaf?" a small voice called to her.

"Hollyleaf!" the voice called, stronger this time.

Holly opened her eyes to see Jayfeather and Lionblaze looking down on her.

"Hollyleaf! You're awake!" Lionblaze cried and dug his muzzle into her fur.

"Oh, Lionblaze! Jayfeather! I missed you! Did you miss me? Did we complete the prophecy? Did we save StarClan?"

Her brothers looked at her with mischief in their eyes.

"Oh yes Hollyleaf. We saved everybody, including StarClan. Look!" Jayfeather gestured his tail to a fiery, barren wasteland.

"NO!" Holly screeched. She saw all her friends burning! Willowshine, Hazeltail, Briarpaw, and even her love, Mousewhisker! All of the lake was engulfed by black and red flames.

"Mousewhisker! I'll save you!" she tried to get up, but she had her paws pinned to the ground. "Let me go!" she screeched.

She turned to attack, unsheathing her claws, but what she saw was herself, pinning her hind paws to the gray soil.

"All hail, Hollystar, leader of HollyClan!" the dead bodies around her shook and Jayfeather and Lionblaze caught on fire, and burned.

"Noo!" she screamed. A black bird rose over the flames. The raven.

* * *

"No!" she kicked and clawed, but strong paws held her to the ground.

"Help me!" she wailed. Her claws scratched nothing and she saw nothing.

"Holly, wake up!" a voice called. "Wake up!"

"Help me Mousewhisker!" she sobbed. Her whole body shook violently.

"Holly, it's me, Frisk!" the strong voice meowed desperately.

Frisk? No, Frisk would never sound that way. Holly thought.

"Holly, wake up, **please**!" the voice cried.

Holly opened her green eyes to see that cream and brown face look at her with such worry.

"Holly, are you okay?" Frisk meowed his paws holding her in place.

"What? Where am I?" she snarled trying to get up.

"You drowned yourself in the stream! I found you splashing like a fish on land! What in StarClan were you thinking?" he yowled angrily.

Holly shivered. She tried to drown herself. Then she remembered.

"I had to put out the flames!" she meowed dully.

"Oh, we have to get you to Sissy." he growled.

As he carried her to the den, she found the flame colored cat eating slowly, barely awake, Sissy pacing around anxiously. Black and Wildstorm were trying to comfort the kits and Stonetooth and Dew were grooming Moon who was shaking even more violently that she was.

"Oh, Frisk you found her!" Sissy cried.

Holly looked at her friend.

"I'm wet." she meowed.

"Yes, let me get you some moss to dry you up." Sissy meowed quickly.

Holly looked at the kits who stared back at her with worried eyes.

"Where were you?" Black exploded. "You had all of us worried sick!"

"I…" she fumbled for he right words.

"She fell into a stream" Frisk answered for her, avoiding her eyes completely.

"Here, rub your pelt in this. Oh my, you are filthy." Sissy fretted.

"Sis, it's all right. She just needs sleep." Frisk assured.

For Holly, sleep was the last thing she needed.

"Daddy, is this the life we are going to live now" Darkfern asked quietly.

Stonetooth hushed the little cat and Holly drifted to sleep.


	8. Risisng in the Tunnels

**Aww… I didn't get a lot of reviews last time! Nooooo! Please review! Reviews make me very happy!**

Chapter 7

Moonlight shone through the peephole above Holly's den. She could see the moon. It was full. The time of a Gathering.

Holly remembered her first Gathering. She was so excited to meet the other clans in peace, to be able to scent the other clans without a trace of hostility in their breath. Longing for her friends to press their pelts against hers as they looked up at the 4 leaders announcing the good news of their clan. She had hoped to be there one day. But now, it was an impossible dream. She would never be a true leader of ThunderClan, of a real clan. HollyClan was a joke. A kit play. But these cats want it to be real. Dew and Stonetooth, they need HollyClan.

But I don't. I have a clan back in the forest. ThunderClan. Where my love is, where Jayfeather and Lioblaze is.

Silly, don't you forget why you ran away in the first place? Because they betrayed you. _Them._

Maybe things would have bee different. Maybe she could have been leader. Maybe Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight could have been her true parents and _she_ would be Jayfeather's mentor and _he _would still be with Nightcloud. Having clanborn kits. Not her.

If things had been different, she wouldn't be alive.

Holly sighed peacefully. That would be fine with her. Not having to be like this. No cat deserved this. Just her. She killed Ashfur for feeling sad, and betrayed. All to keep her own secret that was revealed anyway. By her! Ashfur's death was a joke. A lie. Worthless. Stupid!

Murderer.

Holly was a murderer.

No. Please. Just… I can't live with this! I can't live at all! I'm a failure! I fail everything! Even when I was in ThunderClan, I failed at being a medicine cat, so I quit. I failed at being a true warrior, so I quit. I ran away. I am now failing all these cats who think HollyClan can live.

I. Will. Not. Fail.

I won't. I won't. I-

"Holly! Come on! Get up little leaf!" Black drawled at her den entrance.

Holly groaned. Another day of warrior hunting.

She remembered her commitment. _I won't fail._ She thought. I won't.

She pulled herself up from the moss nest and padded out the den. She saw Black looking at her. "Howa doin?" he meowed in his rouge accent.

"Let's go." Holly meowed tiredly. Sissy had treated hr well. She did not get a cold ever since her dip in the stream. Sissy was good. The flame colored she cat is much better. She did not fall into deep unconsciousness anymore. She was very weak, but Sissy confirmed happily that she will live.

Her name was Flarespirit.

Flarespirit had some very bad injuries, but she is healing steadily. It's a good sign.

"I don't know many cats 'round here, Holly, but there's some farther up the twoleg place. You sure you can make it?" he meowed worriedly. It was only 4 days since her "swim", and she was as fit as he was.

"Let's do this." she meowed determinedly.

Black nodded at her. "Okay, let's try Thorn and Snake. They are pretty decent cats. They are pine cats, so they like dark places. Perfect for tunnels." Black bounced on his paws.

"Good, let's find them." Holly meowed trying to be optimistic, but unfortunately, her voice turned flat, as usual.

"Wait, let's visit Sparkle first. I want to know her answer." Holly meowed. They turned a corner and arrived at Sparkle's nest.

They saw the white she cat, but she had someone with her. A white brown tabby with stripes and green eyes. Both were hissing at a black pelted twoleg kit.

"Oh no! We have to help them!" Holly shrieked and she ran and pounced in front of Sparkle and the tabby. But she was too late. The kit had grabbed the tabby and was stroking it.

"Get away!" Holly yowled and she tackled the kit. It fell the ground and the tabby tumbled on the grass and bristled next to Sparkle.

"Stay away!" Holly growled. The twoleg kit had begun to make loud yowling noises that made Holly's fur stand straighter than a whisker.

"Holly! It was a kit! Why did you do that?" Black meowed through the wailing of the kit.

"It was attacking her!" Holly gestured to the tabby.

"It was fine, it's just some kit that moved in with my twolegs. It's harmless." Sparkle assured.

"Oh, i'm Sugar." the tabby meowed.

"Before we make introductions, let's go someplace quieter. The twolegs are going to take its kit any moment now. Follow me." Sparkle meowed.

The 4 cats padded into a shady corner of the back of the nest under a large bush.

"I know what you are going to say, Holly but I can't. I have to stay here with my twolegs. I'm sorry, but I can't." Sparkle meowed sadly.

Holly felt a rush of blood pump through her ears. Rejection felt terrible, especially in front of this new cat.

"Wait, you were going to leave, Sparkle?" Sugar meowed. "Where?"

"To HollyClan." Holly meowed. Maybe this she cat would join.

"It's when a group of cats protect each other and care for cats of all ages. We live by certain rules called the warrior code, and we respect our ancestors in Silverpelt, StarClan." Holly explained.

"StarClan?" Sugar leaned forward. "Dead cats?"

Holly looked at her surprised. "You know what StarClan is?"

Sugar looked at her with sad eyes. "My mother, Kestrel. She died when I was only 8 moons. I always thought she was one of those stars up in the silvery sky. I see one star that shines bright just like my mother. If she can be put there, why can't your ancestors?" Sugar meowed softly looking at the blue sky.

Holly looked with new respect for the she cat.

"Will you join HollyClan?" Holly meowed quietly.

Sugar looked at her. "Yes."

Sparkle looked sadly at her friend. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You are my closest kithood friend. I can't bear to lose you. Think, Sugar. Please?" Sparkle begged.

Sugar nuzzled her friend. "These cats understand what I want. I want to be closer to my mother. Kestrel. I have to know that she will always be in reach. Please Sparkle, understand."

The white she cat sighed. "All right. I understand. But I will miss you." Sparkle murmured.

"Of course I will too." Sugar meowed. "Goodbye."

"Wait! You don't have to leave now, we are still looking for more cats to join, you can stay. We'll pick you up later." Holly meowed quickly.

She wanted the friends to cherish their last moments together. Unlike her goodbye. These innocent cats deserved better than she did.

"Okay, well see you later." Sugar replied.

As Holly and Black padded away, she noticed that Black was silent.

"So, where to next?" Holly meowed trying to brighten the mood.

Black looked ahead of him, into space.

"Hello? BLACK!" she meowed loudly causing the sparrows to cackle loudly.

"Huh? Wha?" Black tripped and tumbled into a tree.

"Ughh…" he groaned. A tiny cut welled blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh great! How are we going to get you to travel now?" meowed Holly exasperated.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." fumbled Black as he tried to get up.

"Okay, where to now?" Holly meowed as he stood up.

"Um… Er…" Black struggled for an answer. "I…" suddenly, he looked into space again.

"BLACK!" she yowled in his face.

"Oh yeah! Cats! Um… Thorn… Snake. Them." Black stood still.

Holly waited for his directions. "well? Do I know where they live?" Holly meowed impatiently. She looked at the sun. It was almost sun down. Almost time to go home.

"Come on Black, focus!" Holly snapped. They should be getting home by now!

"This way." Black meowed and padded toward the pine trees.

Oh. As they crisscrossed through all the twigs and leaves, Holly felt like she was crossing ShadowClan territory.

Wait. She was near ShadowClan territory! She could scent their stench faintly. No!

"Uh, Black, do they live much further?" Holly meowed nervously.

"Not really." he meowed. "Just a little bit…" Black looked at every tree they crossed as if looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Holly demanded.

"Snake and Thorn have really I mean _really_ sharp claws. Pine trees are good for scratching, so they mark their territory with claw marks.

"Oh…" Holly meowed. Claw marks, claw marks, where are you?

It was dark in the forest.

No light really peeked through the pine branches. It wasn't as nice as ThuderClan trees.

"There!" Black whispered. "Be careful. They are pretty aggressive. Don't irritate them. Speak as if you were there for business. Don't hesitate to growl or unsheathe your claws, but try to swerve from real fighting. These cats like straight forward action. Don't skip anything. Thorn and Snake are spiritual cats. That's why I recommend them. Now." Black straightened himself up.

"Snake! Thorn! Come out! I have a cat who wants to talk to you!"

No answer. "What are we supposed to do?" Holly hissed, but then three pairs of eyes shone at them.

Three?

"Black. What a surprise. And the cat. What do you want?" a skinny black and ginger tom growled.

"I am Holly. I am here to ask you to join HollyClan. HollyClan is where we protect cats of all ages. The young and the elderly. We are warriors who fight and hunt to keep us all living. We live by the warrior code, which is our way of life. They are rules that keep us from being just regular cats fighting for survival. They keep us one. We also live by our warrior ancestors, StarClan whom you could see in Silverpelt above you." Her voice trailed off. You couldn't really see Silverpelt here.

A dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes slid out of the darkness. "Ancestors? We have our ancestors. If we join, do they become StarClan?"

"Yes. All cats who join will be part of HollyClan, and their ancestors, if willing, will be part of StarClan"

"Do we speak to StatClan?" the black and ginger tom asked, eyes sparking interest.

"Only leaders and medicine cats. Sometimes warriors do too, if it concerns them." Holly answered.

"Will we learn this… warrior code?" red she cat asked, red eyes glimmering with strength.

"You will learn everything." Holly assured.

"Hmm. I am Thorn. I would like to see this HollyClan for myself. Do you live around here?" The dark brown tom meowed.

"We live a little off, but the other clans. They live around here."

The ginger and black tom nodded. "Yes. We scent them everyday. Do we join them too?"

"No. They are a different Clan. There are other Clans. But only 4. They share our beliefs and traditions, but we do not communicate with them. They communicate with the other 4, but not HollyClan. HollyClan is an…"

"Outsider clan." Black finished.

"Hm. I see. I am Snake. I would also like to see HollyClan. You. Jazz?" he looked at he pure red she cat.

She twitched her dark gray whiskers and meowed. "Maybe."

"Very well. Where is your camp?" Snake asked.

"Underground. Tunnels." Black meowed.

"Very interesting. I could be comfortable with this." Thorn purred a hard but silky, smooth purr.

"We will come, but not guaranteed we will join. If you will make us join, you will have our claws to look forward to." snarled Jazzy, her flame-y eyes blazing.

"We won't force you, but if you cause trouble, we will _make _you pay!" Holly growled boldly.

Thorn and Snake blinked and nodded.

"Excellent."

**Was that a good chappie? I tried, I really did! Review!**

**Oh yea, I don't own Erin Hunter's Warriors. I haven't done disclaimers in a while so…**

**Hey, are any of you doing masks yet? In art? I started mine today, and my teacher LOVES my design. I don't think any of you know what the heck i'm talking about. But if you do, reply!**


	9. The Begining: A Frisk Chapter

**I only got 4 reviews! I hope at least I have viewers. I'm sorry i'm being such a meanie about reviewing, I just like knowing that people enjoy my story. Oh yea, this is different. I was going to make this all a Holly POV, but this is he only on that is Frisk's. Any Frisk fans? I hope there are. Thanks especially to Warriorscrazy, Silentfury12, Wolfgirl666, Dreamingneverfails, IcestormisaNERD and taifwl-Citty. You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 8

Frisk POV

"Momma, it's dark out here! Can we go back?" Lime demanded.

"Yeah! Can we Momma?" squeaked Sissy.

"No, kits. It's not safe there anymore. We have to leave so that we won't be hurt." Snow whispered.

"But, what about Jayfrost?" I wailed. "He's not here!"

I felt Lime squish closer to me. It was so hot out. Her brown pelt felt so sweaty and hot in the humid air.

Snow stood still for a moment, her white and gray dappled pelt so still, I thought she forgot that we were here. "No, Jayfrost won't be with us. He needs to be with new mate. She is expecting her own kits."

"But isn't Jayfrost our daddy?" mewled Sissy.

Snow ignored her and meowed, "Follow me kits." Sissy followed Momma, and I guided Lime. Her paw was slightly sprained and Snow bound it with some rushes. Sissy helped. I put my tail on Lime's shoulder. Her green eyes were glazed in a weird fog, and her long pelt wasn't helping her either. Suddenly, her eyes began to close and she collapsed completely.

"Momma!" I screeched shaking Lime. Her bright green eyes were closed and her heart beat slowly, and was getting slower by the minute. I knew what that meant.

"Water…" croaked Lime her tiny claws extended for an invisible pool.

Snow came rushing over and felt Lime's forehead.

"Sissy, get me water in moss." My little sister scrambled back to the little puddle of mud we drank from earlier.

"Momma, where's the moss?" wailed Sissy.

"Forget the moss, carry the water in your mouth!" meowed Snow, her pelt bristling.

Lime was lying still next to me her breaths quickly gasping for air.

"Lime, hang on!" I meowed.

Sissy came rushing over and poured the water into Lime's mouth.

I winced. It was a little disgusting. But, Lime HAD TO SURVIVE!

Lime swallowed the spittle water and then she twitched and she lay still.

"Hot…" she murmured. "so…"

"Yes sweetie, it's hot, but we will get to a cool, nice place where you will be happy, and everything will be well." Snow whispered. Her icy blue eyes glistened with sadness.

After moments of waiting for… anything, Lime meowed, "Momma, I love you. All of you. I'm going to sleep now. You should too. You can't feel any hot when you sleep. Dream Momma. You too Sissy and Frisk. I will see you all again when I wake up, right? Dream…" Lime breathed in and sighed. Her little green eyes glimmered, then faded, her heart stopped beating. She never moved again.

Snow inhaled sharply. "no." she breathed.

Sissy squeaked in alarm then nudged her sister. "Lime? Hey Lime, we will sleep too okay? We will wait."

I shook my head numbly. "No Sissy, she won't wake up."

"But… but she can't be…" Sissy looked at me softly then, she snapped.

"NOO! LIME! MOMMA BRING HER BACK! MOMMA!" she screamed.

Snow ignored us and she nuzzled Lime softly.

"MOMMA? MOMMA! MOMMA, BRING LIME BACK! MOMMA, LISTEN TO _ME!_" Sissy cried. She screamed and kicked Snow, but Momma didn't budge. I decided to take control.

"Sissy, Siss. Siss! You know what death is! You've seen it enough times! Be quiet!" I snapped at my screamed sister.

"NO! YOU HATE HER, YOU HATE ME, YOU HATE LIME, YOU HATE DADDY, YOU HATE EVERYTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE THAT LIME DIED! YOU DON'T CARE!" screeched Sissy, and she flung herself at me. Her claws raked my ears and my fur.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" I cried.

Suddenly, Sissy stopped. "I'm sorry." she meowed quietly.

When Snow mourned for Lime, it was like nothing else mattered. She wouldn't hunt for us, she wouldn't do anything. She just sat next to Lime and closed her eyes.

So, It went and found water for Sissy, I hunted small berries and I tried to keep Sissy strong. It worked. She was able to stay alive, and I also offered Snow some food, but she ignored me. Again and again.

So,when night came, we slept under a large tree. Snow slept with Lime, and we dreamed. Just like Lime wanted us to.

I woke up to find Snow gone. Maybe she's hunting for us. But I know she would NEVER leave us without telling me. Or usually Lime. She was the oldest. Then me, then Sissy.

When Sissy woke up, she was scared that Momma had abandoned us. I tried to reassure her that Snow had told me that she was hunting, and it worked. I am a pretty good liar.

Days passed, and we buried Lime's decaying body. Bugs were starting to eat her, and Sissy couldn't bear to see that. So I dug a big hole and put little shells and pretty rock in there for Lime and Lime's spirit only. Sissy put in a thrush bone, because thrush was her favorite food. Then we put Lime herself.

We put rocks and grass around her grave. Sissy put flowers.

After about a moon, we decided that Momma was not coming back. Sissy handled it well. She already knew that she was gone. I felt so bad.

We went to look for a place to live. Sissy and I were about 6 moons now. We traveled far away from where Lime was buried. That's where we met Sage, Ice, Jingle and Tonie.

They were rouges living near a twoleg nest. They were nomads, looking for places that seemed nice, then moving on. They agreed to take us after they heard our story. Jingle and Tonie were siblings. It explains the matching black and tortoiseshell pelts. Ice was the single kit in the litter and Sage was just looking for a home. Like us.

We traveled around. We saw so many places, so many cats. So many predators. Tasty prey. Life was good. Then we met Thorn and Snake.

They were rouges, all big and strong. They were about Tonie and Jingle's age. Young and mature. 24 moons. I idolized them. They were amazing. They had the coolest battle moves and the coolest lifestyle. I was captivated.

Sissy hated Snake and Thorn. She thought they were violent. She thought they were an insult to everything Snow had taught us.

"Frisk, you are turning out to be just like them!" Sissy pouted.

"Really? Am I big and strong like them?" I meowed happily.

"Not big and strong. Mean and aggressive and violent!" Sissy snarled.

"What? No, they are not mean! They are very persistent, brave and mighty! They are the perfect cats to model, why can't you be more like them?" I meowed defensively.

"Oh, I think you're _them_ enough for the both of us!" meowed Sissy angrily.

I was taken back. "You don't talk that way to me, Sissy! After all I've done for you?" I yowled. Tonie and Jingle peeked out of their makeshift dens.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Tonie asked cautiously.

"Frisk, yes, you've done so much for me, now i'm doing something for you! These cats are dangerous! They are just like the cats that we lived with when we were kits, remember?" Sissy meowed desperately.

"NO SISSY!" I raised my voice so that all the cats in the world could hear me and listen to me. "I AM NOT BLOODCLAN!"

Sissy looked at me. "Well, you sure could be part of it, just like Bone."

My eyes bugged out. How dare she?

I spun around and stalked in rage towards Snake and Thorn.

"You will regret your decision, Frisk!" Sissy howled. "You will!"

I didn't look back.

Snake and Thorn welcomed me with opened paws. They said that the spirits of the dark pines said that a friend would come to learn their ways.

I was so excited to learn about Snake and Thorn's way of life. I thought I was on my way to being a great cat, a cat just like Snake and Thorn.

I was only half right.

See, Snake and Thorn _are_ spiritual cats. They are. But they also believed in extreme sacrifices.

They would take the heart of an intruder and put it in a pine tree. Then the spirits of the tree would take it and eat it to live and shelter them again, every day. Everyday, they would take the heart of an intruder and give life to a tree.

The spirits, were spiders and bugs and parasites. It reminded me of Lime's decaying body. Only worse.

After they taught me all the techniques to being a pine cat, I was initiated to being an offerer. I had to tour the territory for a cat to kill. A heart to take. I was doubting everything. Snake threatened to kill _me_. Thorn threatened to feed me alive to the spirits. So. I did it. Or I tried.

I was hunting on my own. I was scenting, scenting until I smelled a scent.

Snow! She had another scent, but it was still Snow!

"MOMMA!" i gasped and ran to the white and gray she cat.

She spun and snarled at me. hen, she stopped. "Frisk?"

Nothing had changed. Still Momma's face, her icey blue eyes. Snow.

"Snow! It's really me! Frisk! Jayfrost's kit!" I reminded her. She looked at me like I was some pine spirit who had just devoured part of a cat.

"Frisk! It is you!" she gasped and she ran and nuzzled me.

"Oh, where is Sissy? Is she okay? Oh, I missed you?" she gasped.

I remembered how she abandoned us.

I drew away quickly. She looked at the spot where I just was, then me.

"Frisk, I'm so sorry-" she began.

I waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Well?" I asked. "Aren't you going to explain why you left 2 kits to fend for themselves?" I demanded.

She looked at me small like. "Frisk, I had to get away. Lime's death…" her voice trailed off. "Anyway, Lime's _death_ was too much. I had to leave. I was so troubled. I had to leave. I wasn't thinking straight, I-" she stopped.

"Where's Sissy?" she demanded.

I froze. I didn't want to tell her, but something made me tell. "We left each other. I am living with 2 cats now. She's with some nomads."

"Nomads? 2 cats? Oh why, did I leave you?" wailed Snow.

"Snow, we wanted different things, we had to leave each other!"

"My name's not Snow anymore. It's Snowbird." she meowed curtly.

"Snowbird? That's weird." i mewed.

"I live with ShadowClan, it's a group of cats around here. Frisk, join me. I know those cats you're talking about, and they are no good. Please, either join me, or find Sissy. Snake and Thorn took a cat from us once. I don't want you doing that too." she meowed sternly.

"I'll find Sissy." I meowed. I didn't think so highly of Snake and Thorn anymore. They were terrible creatures. I realized that now.

"Go Frisk, find Sissy. Whether she is with nomads or not, FIND HER. She will look out for you, and you look out for her. You need each other." Snowbird meowed.

I nodded.

"Run!" Snowbird growled. "Run! Goodbye and good luck my kit, and may the power of StarClan be with you!"

_StarClan._

**Ooh! Want more of Frisk? Or Holly? Choose! Reply with the little thing under here!**


	10. The Rest of the Story

**Back to Holly! I know I got Snowbird's description wrong it's just… whatever. Now, some peeps have been asking me why Frisk would invite Snake and Thorn to HollyClan if they were so evil like. Well, you'll see.**

Chapter 9

She inspected the three rouges carefully. They were very strong. They sort of reminded her of Frisk. Maybe there was some sort of connection…

"Sissy, we're here!" Frisk called.

"Good, Flarespirit is feeling much better. And who's-" she shrieked and snarled. "GET AWAY! GO, LEAVE!" she cried. She swiped at Thorn and glanced at Snake.

"Frisk how could you!" he shrieked.

Holly's eyes darted wildly from Frisk to Sissy. What in StarClan was going on?

"Frisk, what is going on? Why is Sissy like this? What's wrong with these cats?" I demanded a bristling Frisk.

"You were never over them, were you? You lied Frisk! I don't understand! I bet you lied about seeing Snow did you! Snowbird indeed!" Sissy sobbed.

Holly's ears pricked up. "Snowbird? I know her! She's from ShadowClan! How do you know her?" I meowed.

Sissy trembled. "What?"

Frisk looked at me. "You know our mother?"

Holly twitched, uncomfortable by all eyes watching her. "She's expecting kits." She meowed. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand. How could Momma do this?" Sissy meowed, shocked. Holly had given Sissy a thyme leaf to soothe her shock, whereas Frisk took it pretty well.

Snake and Thorn sat quietly far away from Sissy. They had exchanged surprised glances about Snowbird. Apparently, they knew whom they were talking about.

"This Snowbird is a forest cat. It's true she is expecting kits, for last time I saw her, she looked quite… plump?" Thorn meowed.

"But I have not seen her in a long while. Maybe she has her kits already?" Jazzy meowed to Snake. Jazzy was Snake's mate. They were inseparable.

"I don't… I can't." Frisk sighed. "I guess since Jayfrost got a new mate, Snowbird moved on too." He sighed.

Hollyfrost had no idea what he was talking about. She was guessing Jayfrost was his father.

"Hmm. Something like that happened to my mother, Leafcalm. Her and my father kinda just left. My dad, Cloudstreak took care of me until he died." Jazzy meowed. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she said defensively.

Suddenly Sissy meowed, "I can't take it anymore! So long, I've tried to push all my past behind me, and until now, it has worked. But now, everything's coming back! Lime, Snowbird, Jayfrost, BloodClan, everything! I just can't handle it!" Then she shot out of the tunnels like a lighting bolt.

Frisk sighed. "She'll calm down. She's like that." Snake and Thorn snorted in disapproval.

"Weakling." Snake snickered to Jazzy.

Holly shot up and snarled at Snake. "Watch your mouth fleabrain, or my claws will once and for all!" then she followed Sissy out.

As soon as she emerged, she saw Sissy crouched under a maple tree, holding a thrush bone.

"Are you all right?" Holly asked.

Sissy shook. "Everything is too much. All these moons, I've pushed so much away to give everything to taking care of Frisk. Then it all just…" her voice cracked.

Holly sat next to her. "I understand. You know what happened to me. The whole, lied to since birth. And the messed up me." Holly tried to laugh, but it would have made her sound like a mousebrain. Sissy said nothing.

"Hey. Why a thrush bone?" I indicated to the little bone in her paws.

"Lime loved thrush. It was her favorite before she died." Sissy meowed quietly.

"She died?" Holly meowed astonished.

"Yeah. It was really hot, and Snowbird was leading us away from a twoleg place. To get away from Bone. Our father was left in BloodClan." Sissy meowed.

"Wait, did you say BloodClan?" Holly asked surprised. "The clans had trouble with BloodClan too, in the old forest."

"Yes, I remember you telling us that." Sissy mewed. "You told us everything."

Holly nodded and Sissy continued.

"Lime died of heat. I couldn't get enough water to her. It's my fault. When my mother disappeared a few days after Lime's death, Frisk took care of me. We traveled far and we reached some nomads to support us. We were only kits." Sissy added. "Frisk met Snake and Thorn. He fell in love with their lifestyle. He joined them. He left me. We had this huge fight about it. And I was left with Tonie, Jingle, Ice and Sage."

"I remember some of those names of the first day we went into the twoleg place!" Holly said surprised.

"Yes. But Sage was deeply upset that Frisk left. She kind of… loved him. So she left our group to look for him. She knew Snake and Thorn were killers-"

"That's why she acted strange when we visited her." Holly exclaimed.

Sissy ignored her, determined to tell her story. "So she went to find him. A few days later, I saw her, wounded and bloody just outside the forest. I was actually looking for her, though Jingle told me it was almost impossible. Sage told me she met Thorn and Snake, but Frisk wasn't with them. He left a long time ago. But they were on their sacrifice hunt. Ask Frisk about that, 'cause I won't speak of their ways. So I healed Sage right on the spot. I couldn't do everything so I guided her to a twoleg nest Tonie recommended. We left her there. Tonie, Jingle Ice and I traveled far. We met new cats. Soon, Ice left us. She needed a stable home. She was getting pretty old. We left her near Sparkle and Sugar. Tonie and Jingle also stopped being nomads. They were still young, and are to this day, but Jingle fell for some pretty kittypet across from Sparkle and Sugar. Then the she cat's twolegs moved away, and the nest was destroyed. Jingle was devastated, so he and Tonie live where the she cat's twoleg's nest used to be. Then, I was alone. I decided to find Frisk, apologize. So I reluctantly headed into the forest at dawn, when Snake and Thorn usually sleep. I found Frisk sleeping under a lone maple tree in a pine forest. I woke him up and he told me everything. I thought it was a lie, but I was just so glad to see my brother again. He said we should join ShaodwClan with Snobird, but I didn't want to be near her

I was too deeply wounded." Sissy looked at Holly, their green eyes meeting. "We both have stories Holly. None are entirely happy. But…" Sissy looked at the maple tree. "For once, I feel like I'm doing something… right with my life." Sissy looked at her with a new light. "And I think I like it."

Holly purred at her best friend. "Me too."

**Ooh! Not all the answers are answered yet! And not all the cats have been recruited. This chapter was a little dramatic in honor of the new Degrassi season! Who's your fave? Frisk, Holly or Sissy?**

**Review!**


	11. Shell's Redemption

**Hey! My computer goofed up. The last chapter had a real ending, please reread that chapter before you read this one! Moving on to more Holly!**

Chapter 10

Sissy and I padded through the twoleg place. Unfortunately, I was getting even more comfortable walking around the giant nests, hearing the rumble of the monster roaring down the Thunderpath. I bothered me.

Sissy insisted we get more cats today. She wanted to make HollyClan real as soon as possible. She's changed. A lot. It scared me. But I couldn't tell her that. A clan leader is never scared. At least not where she can be seen.

We were heading towards Tonie and Jingle. Sissy wanted to see if it was possible to bring them back.

We were across from Sparkle's nest when she saw a black and tortioshell pelt. _Two _black and tortoiseshell pelts. Tonie and Jingle.

"Sissy! I didn't expect to see you here ever again! I thought you were a tunnel cat!" Jingle greeted her.

Sissy purred. "I still am, Jingle. Hi Tonie. This is my friend, Holly. Holly, explain why we are here." she beckoned to me.

Holly swallowed, then started. As soon as she finished, Jingle's eyes dimmed.

"Sorry Holly. I can't leave. I have a mate that don't like them Clans." Jingle apologized.

"And I can't leave Jingle. He's my brother. I love him, and his mate isn't bad either. Sorry Holly, Sissy. I love you like a sister Sissy, but I can't. I'm rooted here." Tonie shrugged.

"Who's your mate anyway? That pretty kittypet that lived here?" asked Sissy curiously. Jingle nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Her name is-"

"I'm Shell. What are you doing here Clan cat?"

Oh.

Holly sighed. "Hello Shell. I don't suppose…"

Shell's claws slid back in. "Holly. Since you keep poppin in every where, I'll tell you why I hate the clans." she sat down next to Jingle.

"I used to be a kittypet, see. When my twolegs moved, they left me. I have no idea why. They treated my nicely, and with love, but they just… left. They knew I wasn't following them, 'cause they set me down right in this very spot. Then, they left in their big monster. I was alone. I stayed here for a few moons, then I saw some other twolegs come with their big yellow monsters with big from paws with vicious claws. They tore the nest apart. Before they got me, I ran out as soon as they swung the big paw. The nest fell, and was destroyed. I was devastated. So I went to the forest. I used to be a rouge too, before a kittypet. So I knew how to survive there, out in the wild. I never lost my skill. Never. I was living well, until I strayed too far hunting and I met some of your, "clan cats". They chased me out, saying I was a prey stealer. They hurt me. They fought and scratched me. I meant no harm. I just wanted that scrawny squirrel for leaf bare. But they showed no mercy on me. It was against one starving, half fed she cat. I thought, "what kind of cats are these?" then, one gave a blow to my belly. I passed out.

Next thing I know, I was encrusted with blood. Every part of me ached. I was lying some other part of the forest. I could smell I was just outside the border. I got up, tried to fix myself up in a stream, then hunted. I was of course, a failure. So I went back here, where I found this flea brain," she patted Jingle. "and his brother were nesting where the twoleg nest used to be." she sighed and rubbed her cheek against Jingle. "They cared for me and healed my until I was better."

Jingle coughed and meowed, "okay, the end, no more-"

"wait, that's not the end!" Shell giggled.

"Shelly, please?" Jingle cried.

"Jingle tried to make me stay longer by trying to stop me from completely healing. I was furious, of course. But then…" she looked at him with love. "Then, he told me how he felt about me." she purred, then stopped.

"Though I still was mad at you, but it was lessening by the moment." she meowed. Then she got serious again. "now you see why Clans give my shivers up my fur?" she demanded.

Holly shook her head. Shell began to protest, then Holly meowed, "But we won't be part of any of the clans you were attacked with. HollyClan is a lone clan. We are tunnel cats. We steer clear of the other clans. Who were these cats that attacked you anyway?" she asked her.

Shell looked at her, her hazel eyes dark. "One was a dark brown tabby with amber eyes, really long claws, and a scarred muzzle. The other looked like the tabby, but had frosty blue eyes. The third had a sleek dark striped pelt and amber eyes. They fourth pure black with amber yes too. He was really skinny and quick. They were all great fighters. It was bad on my part. You should ask _them_ to join your Clan, not me. Hey. Hey, Holly, what's wrong?" Shell asked her.

Holly was frozen. "Oh great StarClan." she whispered.

"Holly, Holly. Are you okay?" Sissy asked gently.

Holly shivered.

The cats that had fought Shell were Tigerstar, Hawkforst, Darkstripe and Breezepelt.

**Sadly, The Rise of Hollystar is coming to an end. A few more chapters. Wahh! But I have the sequel to Dark Rose blooming in my head and computer. It's not up yet, but it will be as soon as i finish The Rise of Hollystar.**


	12. They will wait for our Victory

**I am up to whatever height i am in homework! don't hate me for not updating! i am also starting a Degrassi story about Eclare, my fave couple. I LOVE ELI and MUNRO CHAMBERS! any fans? no? okay, back to the story!**

**I don't own warriors, blah blah, blah.**

Chapter 11

We left Shell, Tonie and Jingle. Shell said that she would not join HollyClan. I didn't worry. I had other things on my mind. The evil cats were rising! How? I have to find out more.

"Frisk. Wildstorm. Snake. I'm leaving the cat finding to you.I have other business to take care of." I meow to the 3 toms.

"Sparkle!" I call. The she cat bounces over to me, her white pelt gleaming in the dark light.

"You must come with me. We have important business to take care of." I say seriously. She gives me a weird look.

"Err… sure?" she says.

Frisk butts in. "Wait. Maybe I should come with you. Snake, Wildstorm and Sparkle can find cats." his green eyes spark with anxiety.

The blood rose to my cheeks. I shake my head. "Frisk, you are needed with them. Sparkle. Let's go." Before I turn around, I see Frisk's hurt face glance at me then leave.

As Sparkle and I emerge from the tunnel, we head towards the pine forests where ShadowClan lived.

"Hey, where are we going?" Sparkle asks nervously. She has a lot on her mind, I can tell.

"Every warrior has to make their journey to Moonpool at some point. Today, we go together." Holly meows.

Sparkle shivers with excitement. "I'm becoming a warrior? How 'bout the others? Will they-"

"No Sparkle. You are not a warrior yet. None of us are. Our purpose for the Moonpool is to find sow answers that only StarClan can give us."

Sparkle turns serious. "Okay."

Silence.

"Holly?" she asks timidly.

"Yes." she replies.

"Will I see Kestrel?" her mother.

"Maybe. If she choses to see you." Holly answers. She hoped it was enough to sooth the young cat's anxiety.

"But, why wouldn't she want to see me? She still loves me, doesn't she?" gasps Sparkle.

Holly faced her classmate. "StarClan puts the clans first. Kestrel will see whether it is wise to appear to you, or if the waiting will bring you good. Do not think that she has abandoned you if you don't see her. Maybe she is just waiting for the right time. Or, better yet she could be reincarnated into one of our friends. We do not know. Now, come." Holly explains.

They turn slightly and trudge up a big hill. They finally reach, Moonpool.

"Oh!" gasps Sparkle. "Gorgeous." she sings.

Holly laps up the water. Sparkle copied.

Then, they slept.

* * *

A bright orange pelt prodded her to wake up.

"Whuhh?" she groans. Holly rolls over and looks up to see her old leader.

"Firestar!" she exclaims. "You're _dead?_" she chokes.

Her leader looks at her with happiness."

"Oh, Hollyleaf. Though you have given up everything, I am so proud of you. I am so proud that you are living a warrior's life in a clan to suit your own. You bring a true meaning to loyalty. I know why you are here. But." he turns to Sparkle who just woke up and is staring at the fiery leader in astonishment.

"This one needs to learn… everything."

Just then, a female with a brown pelt and dusty brown paws emerged from the light.

"Mother!" squeaked Sparkle.

"My daughter. My kit. You have grown so much. You look beautiful." purrs Kestrel. Her green eyes glow with love. "I missed you."

"Mother." whispers Sparkle. Then she rubs her muzzle with Kestrel's. "You came to StarClan!"

"I have been waiting for you." she purrs.

"Holly. You are here to know the reason of Tigerstar's appearance." Firestar says darkly.

Holly stands up to her full height.

"Is it a threat to my clan?" she asks boldly.

"It is a threat to the whole forest." he replies.

"What?" Sparkle gasps.

"The Dark Forest is rising. You must make a clan fast, to help defeat the evil cats and save the clans." Kestrel sighs. "They have already made an impact on our life source. The Dark Rose." she shivers.

"But, are you from the 4 clans StarClan?" Sparkle asks.

"Yes." Kestrel confesses.

"You must make your clan one fast. You have 6 cats to find. 3 have already made the journey to your camp. 2 are being found by your patrol. The 1st is deep where you cannot find her. She must come to you." Firestar prophesied.

"Firestar. You must know. The three of us. Jayfeather, Lionblaze and me. We know about the prophecy. "There will be three. Kin of you kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws." It's not me is it. It's Dovepaw?" Holly says.

Firestar sighs and nods. "Yes. Dovewing was the third apprentice. But do not worry. They all know their destiny. There is actually 12, not 3."

Holly stared at him with shocked eyes. "WHAT?" she exclaims.

"It does not matter, Holly you must focus on HollyClan. Find the 6 cats, do the naming ceremony and travel to the Gathering at the 2nd full moon. Be battle ready." Kestrel adds.

"Yes, I will try." Holly promised.

The two cats nod.

"It is time for you to leave, Holly. Sparkle. Go and make HollyClan real." Kestrel's voice fades away.

"Mother!" calls Sparkle.

"You will see her again." reassures Holly. "They will wait for our victory."


	13. The Naming of HollyClan

**Whooo! New chapter! Finally, some free time! I have decided that there will NOT be a sequel to ****The Rise of Hollystar****. But there will be for ****Dark Rose****. It will be about Heatherkit. I need ideas for Heatherkit's warrior name. If your name gets chosen, you will be one of the main characters!**

**Judgment starts NOW!**

Chapter 12

Holly and Sparkle entered the tunnels.

"Who do you think the 6 cats are?" Sparkle asked her.

Holly shrugged. "Firestar said that 3 were already at camp. Let's find out…" her voice trailed off.

"Holly!" cried Sissy.

"What!" exclaimed Holly, shocked at her friends reaction.

"That dog that attacked Flarespirit! It's back!" hissed Frisk.

The fur stood on end on Holly's spine. "Where?"

"I don't know, but it attacked Tonie, Jingle and Shell! Frisk, Wildstorm and Snake fought it. It ran away." Sissy said our of breath.

"Didn't fancy meeting that thing again." growled Wildstorm.

"Is everyone all right?" _Was Frisk alight?" _Holly didn't want to know the answer.

Everyone was silent.

"Jingle died." Tonie meowed. He was calm. Expressionless.

"Oh Tonie." she whispered.

"It's fine." he growled and he tore his gaze from Holly's.

More silence.

"Finally, Holly meowed, "everyone! Clen meeting. Now!"

Everyone was confused. "Just listen."

Moon, Darkfern and Fuzzy peeked out of the nursery cave.

"Cats. I visited the Moonpool I told everyone about." Holly called.

Her voice echoed through the tunnels. The cats nodded.

"I was told by my previous leader that it is time to make HollyClan a reality. I will start by giving out the warrior and apprentice names for all of you."

"OH! OH MOMMA! CAN _WE_ HAVE NAMES? OH MOMMA, PLEASE?" squealed the kits.

"Hush!" Dew scolded. "You will get names later. Now listen."

Holly inhaled. She had thought this thoroughly on their way home.

"I, Holly, mentor to HollyClan and future leader of HollyClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and commend them as a warrior in their turn."

she turned to the cats.

"Black, Wildstorm, Snake, Thorn, Jazzy, Stonetooth, Dew, Flarespirit, Sparkle, Sissy and Frisk. Come up." he cats padded up until only Shell, Tonie and the kits remained.

"GOO DEW!" screamed Darkfern. "YAY STONETOOTH!" giggled Fuzzy. "Be quiet!" growled Moon.

"Do all of you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Holly asked.

"Yes!" most of them said. The others stared confused.

"You say 'i do'" she said.

"Oh! I do!" they said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Black, Wildstorm, Snake, Thorn, Jazzy, Stonetooth, Dew, Flarespirit, Sparkle, Sissy and Frisk.

Black. From this moment, you will be known as Blacktalon. StarClan honors you enthusiasm and loyalty.

Wildstorm, your name is confirmed. StarClan honors you intelligence and bravery.

Snake. StarClan honors you loyalty and determination You will be known as Snakeclaw.

Thorn. StarClan honors your independence and spirit. You will be known as Thornleaf.

Jazzy. StarClan honors your strength and patience. You will be known as Flameheart.

Stonetooth. StarClan honors your love and compassion. You name is confirmed.

Dew. StarClan honors your kindness and honesty. You will be known as Dewpelt.

Flarespirit. StarClan honors you persistence and bravery. Your name is confirmed.

Sparkle. StarClan honors your loyalty and spirit to our ancestors. You will be known as Sparklemist.

Sissy. StarClan honors your-"

"Wait!" interrupted Sissy.

"Sissy? Is something wrong?" Holly asked.

"No! I love HollyClan. It's just… I want to be medicine cat. I know so much about herbs, and just little about fighting. Please, Holly?"

Holly mulled it over.

"Very well. Sissy. StarClan honors you honesty and forethought. You will be known as Willowsplash, HollyClan's medicine cat. Frisk."

The tom looked at her.

"StarClan honors your strength and passion. You will be known as Falconbreeze."

The final words were spoken and Falconbreeze's eyes were shining.

"Wait! We want names!" called the kits.

"We are six moons!" protested Darkfern.

"Oh! Right! Dewpelt? Stonetooth?" Holly meowed.

The two cats nodded.

"Darkfern! Fuzzy! Moon."

The kits scrambled up to her.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these kits. They wish to train as an apprentice of this clan."

Holly took a deep breath.

"Darkfern. Your apprentice name shall be Darkpaw. Blacktalon. You will mentor this apprentice. Teach her the ways of being a warrior.

Fuzzy! You shall be Fuzzypaw. Wildstorm. You will mentor this apprentice. Teach her the ways of a warrior.

Moon."

"I want to be a medicine cat!" burst out the little kit.

Dew gasped and Stonetooth flinched.

"Are you sure?" Holly asked.

"Yes!" Moon bobbed her head up and down.

"Very well. You shall be named Moonpaw. Willowsplash shall be your mentor."

Holly shivered. She watched her clan separate contentedly. Then she remembered she forgot a cat.

"Wait! There is one more cat to name! Or rename." Every one turned and looked at her. She inhaled. Was she ready? Yes.

"Me. I was once a clan cat. Not of HollyClan. But ThunderClan." she saw Shell flinch.

"My original name belonged to the clans. But ever since…" she shook her head. "My name is Hollyleaf. I give myself to StarClan."

**That was a boring paragraph. But it had to be done. Ooh! Can't wait for the new Degrassi!**

**Oh yeah! Sumbit you names for Heatherkit's warrior name. If your name is picked, you will be one of he main characters!**

**Judgment starts NOW!**


	14. Allegiances

**Sorry I haven't updated! I have been busy. Really busy. Who liked Friday's show of Degrassi? Okay, the only Degrassi fan here is 4missladybuggy. come on peeps? any Degrassi fans out there?**

**These are the current Allegiances.**

Chapter 13

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Willowsplash Apprentice: Moonpaw

Warriors: Hollyleaf

Falconbreeze

Balcktalon Apprentice:Darkpaw

Wildstorm Apprentice: Fuzzypaw

Snakeclaw

Thornleaf

Flameheart

Flarespirit

Stonetooth

Dewpelt

Sparklemist

Queens:

Elders:

Other cats:

Shell

Tonie


	15. Findings of a Foot

**Okay. What happened to all my loving viewers? *cough* *cough* ***_**re**_**viewers* Have you abandoned me? Okay. Here are my replies to my reviewers.**

**Warriorcrazy****: yes, i will get to that part eventually**

**Wolfgirl666****: yes, i **_**will**_** update. FOREVER! hah. well, until this story is over. Then I will work on the ****Dark Rose**** sequel and a new Degrassi fanfic. I'll be busy.**

**Mistystarshine: ****haha! cool username! its like one super cool awesome warriors name! You know what that means? No seriously, do you? 'Cause I don't.**

**Leoni Liponscovi:**** Thank you for your capital lettered review! cool avatar, by the way!**

**Silentfury12:**** You, my friend are on of my most loyal reviewers. Along with warriorcrazy and dreamingneverfails. The rest of you will just have to keep reviewing, though I love you all anyways.**

**Dreamingneverfails:**** OMG! I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY I FORGOT FLARESPIRIT! WITH HER BEING INJURED AND ALL. AHHH! I HAVE TO PUT THAT IN SOMEWHERE!**

**I AM DEEPLY SORRY!**

**Auburpaw****: okay! These cats will be in this chappie! I know it was last minute, but what ever.**

**Echo Nightingale-Phantom:**** Sure! And it is turning out pretty good, right? Wow, I sound stupid. LoL!**

**To my 6 viewers. Thank you.**

**Oh, and NO MORE HEATHER NAMES! And I will tell you this. It will NOT be Heather**_**feather**_**. Mostly because it sounds stupid, and for most of the story, i'll have cats bearing down on her with axes and pitchforks, wanting to beat her up for her stupid name.**

**Soo…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 14

Flarespirit had fully healed and was given her warrior name. She had gathered herself up and was now doing patrols.

Hollyleaf was proud of her clan.

Holly_leaf._

She never got tired of hearing her name again. HollyClan made her happy.

She was proud of her clan's progress. She had thought she had picked all the wrong cats like Thorn and Snake. And even Shell and Stonetooth!

But she was wrong.

As she watched the evening patrols walk in she felt a sense of belonging.

Last day of warrior hunting.

Falconbreeze, Snaketooth and Stonetooth accompanied her.

As they padded in silence, Hollyleaf trotted on a sharp object.

"Ow!" she grunted. Her paw was scraped, but nothing bad.

"Hmm." Falconbreeze examined the object. It was a tiny bone.

"A raven bone." Snaketooth growled.

We looked at him questioningly.

"We used these birds as sacrifice a bunch of times before." Snaketooth explained.

Falconbreeze flinched.

Hollyleaf smoothed her tail over his back, comforting him.

"What does it mean?" Falconbreeze whispered.

"Does it have to mean anything?" Stonetooth squeaked.

"Yes." Falconbreeze growled. "A few moons ago, we found a holly leaf on a dead raven. I think this means something."

"But maybe-" Stonetooth tried to argue.

"Do not deny the signs that our ancestors give us!" growled Snaketooth.

Stonetooth shrank back as Snaketooth bore down on him.

"Okay…" Stonetooth meowed. "So… what do we do?"

Snaketooth picked up the bone. He examined it. There were tiny teeth marks on it, as if something had been gnawing at the tiny bits of flesh left.

"Now, we take it to Willowsplash." Hollyleaf said numbly. "She will determine the meaning of the sign, telling us what it means."

"But Willowsplash is such a new medicine cat-" Stonetooth questioned.

"Are you doubting my sister?" Falonbreeze challenged.

Stonetooth's eyes began to harden. "Aren't I allowed to express my opinion?" he growled, hurt flashing in his eyes.

Falconbreeze snorted and comforted Hollyleaf. "It's okay, you won't be hurt because of this." he murmured.

"Come on. We must go back to camp." growled Snaketooth.

"I don't know what this means, but it is definitely warning us about danger for our clan." Willowsplash murmured. "What do you think Moonpaw?" she turned to the little apprentice.

"A raven will destroy a holly. Therefore, we must keep watch for death and bad fortune." Moonpaw meowed definitely.

Willowsplash nodded. "I believe you." she gave out a forced purr.

"So Hollyleaf isn't in danger?" Falconbreeze checked.

Willowsplash shook her head. "Not in immediate danger." she rasped.

"You are all cowards." snarled Thornleaf.

Falconbreeze snarled at him.

"Thornleaf…" Flameheart warned.

"No, I want to hear what this mangy piece of fox dung has to say!" yowled Falconbreeze.

"You. Are. Cowards. You are afraid of this tiny sign, a bone. And you suspect immediately that it has something to do with _Hollyleaf?"_ he sneered. "Haven't you head of coincidence before, oh mighty leader. Oh wait _Frisk_. You're playing up to the leader of _HollyClan_ to become deputy as soon as you et your dirty paws on-" Falconbreeze screeched in fury and flung himself at the tom.

"NO!" gasped Willowlake.

Hollyleaf watched in horror. Her clan was being ripped o shreds. But for what? A tiny bone that she had stepped on?

"Hey, stop it!" cried Flameheart.

Moonpaw cried into Willowlake as the 2 toms fought violently. Blood spurted onto the hard tunnel floor and she heard Thornleaf scream in agony.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" a voice screeched.

Hollyleaf realized it was hers. She was shaking, violent shivers. Her heart was pounding and blood was beating in her ears.

The two toms looked at her, fire burning in their green eyes. Falconbreeze's eyes hardened when they met hers.

"You two," she growled taking a step towards them "are _violently_ disobeying the warrior code!" she trembled. Her pulse raced and she continued.

"This, is _my_ clan. I will not let a stupid bone take control of my entire life! This was needless bloodshed. It was foolish, and horrible! I am the leader, and I can protect myself. I don't need my clan fighting with each other! If this _bone_ means anything, it means we have to fight it together!" she yowled.

Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw peeked out of the apprentice cave.

Hollyleaf took a deep breath. "So keep fighting." she whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Keep fighting, and lose your title as a warrior of HollyClan. Just leave. Take your name, your honor and just leave HollyClan, and keep fighting. You have no right to be here!" she snarled at them.

Falconbreeze's eyes dimmed in shame. "I wish to stay, Hollyleaf." he mumbles apologetically. "I'm sorry." He had a nasty slash to his muzzle and tons of other scratches all over his brown and cream pelt. Thornleaf was no better.

Thornleaf snorted and meowed, "Sorry. We won't fight again." Hollyleaf felt uneasy. Thornleaf had heard her speech, but did not take it to heart. There was a dangerous glint to his eyes, a glint that signaled danger for her clan.

_But it's my clan. And I will make it last in the heart of every HollyClan warrior forever._

**Hey hey hey! Almost Halloween! What will you be? Nothing? Or some weird creepy thing? Submit your answers in the review box ****below****.**

**Next chapter will announce the winner of the Heather contest! Again, NO MORE NAMES! I have already decided! The winner will be a main character in my next story, ****Dark Rose 2: Lionblaze's Prophecy.**** Keep a little eye out for it.**

**Again, Halloween contest! Well, not really **_**contest**_** but a little Halloween celebration thing! Submit your costumes, and… I dunno. I'm just curious. There's no prize of whistle. Whatever.**

**Just click the tiny link to the review page ****below****.**

**~Swanie**

**P.S. ****Mini Poll: ****I'm thinking of this new thing where you answer my question thing. So…**

**Team Bieber or Team Lautner.**

**Reply and review!**


	16. The Dog

**Thank you to all my kind reviews! I heard your great costumes now all's that left is to go trick or treating! Who's with me?**

**Here are some of my amazing reviews.**

**Silentfury12: ** ** Sounds like your outfit is awesome!**

**Totaldramaactress334: ****Lol, I didn't mean to add a little humor into the chappie, but I'm glad you thought it was funny.**

**Echo Nightingale: ****Gothic Vampires = Awesomeness!**

**Auburnpaw: ****Haha. I shudder when I think of Justin Bieber. They're making a movie of him, u know?**

**Dreamingneverfails: ****Flarespirit will say stuff; I just haven't finished the story yet! **

**Mistystarshine: ****Cool! My best friend is a cat, but I guess it's not the same as a were cat…**

**IcestormisaNERD: ****Thanks, I like these happy reviews!**

**Maplefrost-232: ****A SCOURGE OUTFIT WOULD TOTALLY ROCK THE HOUSE!**

**Dawnfire 101: ****Great! Wack an annoying dude for me with a light saber, won't you! LOL!**

**Snowflash: ****Lots of cute kittehs out there! Make sure you put on LOTS of face paint! Why? I dunno, 'cause face paint is AWESOME!**

**Leoni Liponscovi: ****Thank you for the many "PLEASE"s. That made me smile.**

**Wolfgirl666:**** Great idea! Are you gonna act like her too? Please don't. People will think your psycho.**

**And there you go. My reviewers for that chapter. Enjoy this one, and review. I am totally happy with that amount of reviews! The questions will be at the bottom. I will announce the name of "Heather" next little Authors Note. It will be posted on HALLOWEEN!**

Chapter 15

Hollyleaf scented the oak leaves. A faint scent of the twoleg place, but it was easily ignored.

She had finally come around to making border patrols along with hunting patrols. Sparklemist, Shell and Flarespirit padded alongside her.

"Okay. Let's make a border here, so that we can have total access to water." Hollyleaf suggested pointing to a wide river with smooth rocks.

"Yes! And even kits could drink from here," bounced Flarespirit. She jogged to one of the smooth jutting rocks that gave a little curve that made it easy to reach the water.

Shell rolled her eyes. Despite her annoyed gesture, Hollyleaf knew that the two she cats had bonded and were now dear friends.

It still bothered her that Shell would not join HollyClan yet. She patrolled the borders, and hunted food. She even gave the apprentices a couple of lessons! Why wouldn't she join?

_I'll ask Flarespirit to talk to her later._ She thought.

Sparklemist marked the border and she heard a howl to her left.

Flarespirit gasped. "What was that?" she squeaked.

"I don't know," growled Shell, unsheathing her claws. "It sounds close though."

"Eeep!" whimpered Flarespirit. "Do you think it's that dog?" she asked.

"If it is, we won't let it come near camp." Hollyleaf growled.

Flarespirit still had scars from her attack, and still felt conflicted about the dog.

Sparklemist twitched. "Lets finish marking the borders." She snorted.

The howl came again. Shell flinched. "I know that howl!" she gasped.

Hollyleaf racked her memory. The howl sounded so familiar…

"Sugar!" Shell called her littermate. "SUGAR!"

"We have to help!" cried Sparklemist. Hollyleaf glanced at Flarespirit. The fiery she cat looked uncomfortable.

"You can go back and warn the others," she whispered. "we can handle it."

Flarespirit looked at her with large eyes. Hollyleaf could tell she was tempted into going home. Hollyleaf knew it was her big moment. Time to face her fears.

"No." she growled. "No, I want to fight." She insisted.

"'Atta girl." Shell smirked at her friend.

Hollyleaf nodded proudly. "Let's go then."

They raced like the wind to the barking and yowling.

It was getting closer. Hollyleaf welcomed it.

Bring. It. On.

Soon, Sugar and the dog were in sight. Sugar was in a tree and the dog was clawing at the trunk.

"Help me!" Sugar squealed.

"Hold on!" A cat screeched. Wait. That wasn't Shell or Flarespirit or even Sparklemist. A tortoishell and dark brown tabby were hissing and clawing at the dog. It took no notice of the other cats.

_That's odd. _Hollyleaf thought. _Why go for the harder prey than the one right next to you?_

Nonetheless, Hollyleaf and her cats flung themselves into battle.

"AROOOO!" howled the dog. Its midnight colored fur was stained with blood.

The dark brown tabby stared in surprise at them. "What are you doing?" she croaked.

"Helping you, mouse brain!" Sparklemist yowled.

The tabby rolled her eyes.

"Sparklemist! Oh goodness, help me!" Sugar sobbed. The patrol slashed at the dog's face. It's putrid breath wafted towards Hollyleaf.

_Oh dear StarClan, he STINKS!_ She shivered.

Shell drew her claws across the dog's neck. Blood spurted out like a river. The dog howled in agony. Suddenly, a twoleg came out of Sugar's nest. It yowled and shook it's furless paws at us.

"Run!" Sugar yelled.

"Never!" growled Shell. "This piece of fox dung needs to be taught a lesson. No one messes with HollyClan!" she yowled and threw herself at the dog.

"HollyClan?" the tabby meowed.

"That she cat is crazy! Let's leave!" the tortoiseshell screeched.

Suddenly, a silver thing flew at the cats.

"ROWWW!" screamed Flarespirit. "The twoleg is attacking us!"

"Then you should go!" urged Sugar.

"Fine! HollyClan, follow me!" Hollyleaf yowled. She threw herself in front of the dog.

"Hey, flea brain! Watch me!" she cackled. She leaped onto his face and scratched like she never scratched before.

"She's crazy!" yowled the rouges.

_Maybe, but I am Hollyleaf! This is me, being what I truly am!_

She leaped off and raced towards the woods.

"Follow me!" she called to her patrol. The rouges looked at each other i confinement, then shrugged and raced after the patrol.

The wind slapped her face like pine needles. The dark colored dog barked madly.

"HOLLYLEAF, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?" screamed Flarespirit.

Hollyleaf closed her eyes. She felt the ground skim under her paws. She remembered how Firestar had beaten the pack of dogs back in the old forest.

Her eyes flashed open. _There!_

"HollyClan, retreat! Go to the tunnels!" she yowled.

"What?" her patrol cried.

"You'll die!" protested Shell.

"Take the rouges, and go HOME!" she commanded.

They parted without another word. The dog took no notice. It was busy on Hollyleaf.

_Time to redeem myself_. She thought. Hollystar's time to shine.

She heard the water already. She smelled the reeds and the water. It was time.

She knew this was almost impossible. There was no gorge like the old forest. But this time, she could get rid of this dog, once and for all.

She broke through the trees. The dog was hard on her tail. She felt it's breath on her back. Now. It's time. She drew closer to the water.

_Closer… closer! Just a little more!_ she thought. The wide river was now a fox length away. She darted to the left.

_NO!_ Her paws skid on the slippery grass. She careened into the water.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the dog fall too, it's black fur being washed away by waves. The blood stains turned the water red.

And the water took her.

**Ooh! Clffie! How'd you like that?**

**Okay. For today's poll, my question is…**

**What is your favorite type of monster?**

**Leave your creative or stupid answers in the review box ****below****.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! **

**~Swanie**


	17. Washing Up Where?

**Okay, I got a reasonable amount of reviews! Mostly because I update really fast. So here are some replies to my reviews. FYI, I don't reply to PMs here. I usually respond right on the spot. Soo….**

**Auburnfire****: yes, I know. We all hate Justin Bieber. :P**

**BrambleclawxSquirrelflight: ****Well… does that include the whole Twilight thing?**

**Sky Fireheart: ****Oh! LOL! Bulldozerness. Oh, we all hate cliffs, but it's fun for the author to watch you BLEED AND DIE OF … well. I'll move on to the next review.**

**Warriorcrazy:**** Okay. I thank you for your multiple reviews. I posted the new chapter up, then like the second after, you reviewed. Hey, I'm not complaining! I'm saying thank you!**

**Yo no Hablo Espanol Chica: ****First of all, COOL USERNAME! That was random. Whatever. Did I kill Hollyleaf? I didn't notice.**

**Wolfgirl666: ****Haha! No Twilight werewolves. EVER! YEY! Wait. I spelled yay wrong. What's wrong with me?**

**totaldramaactress334:**** hey! It's kinda like the Hulk. You know. He gets pissed… and then… he goes all… RAOWR!**

**oh, i need to get a life.**

**houndmon:**** would you be willing to sleep in a haunted hotel?**

**Mistystarshine:**** I think the dog should have rabies. But it mauled Flarespirit, so… but, you gave me an idea, nonetheless.**

**Silentfury12:**** Very creative! Dravon… cool!**

**dreamingneverfails:**** YAY! NICE REVIEW!**

Chapter 16

Hollyleaf was floating.

She remembered seeing the sun through the crystal water. Her breath fading. Her lungs screaming. Her claws were useless. Everything was useless to her now.

She remembered everything she loved.

Lionblaze. Jayfeather. Mousewhisker. Cinderheart. Honeyfern. Brambleclaw. Firestar. Sandstorm. Willowsplash.

HollyClan.

Falconbreeze.

Everything she loved. Her home, her name, her life. It all went away. Then came back to her in a new form. HollyClan.

She dipped up and down. Swirling and flopping like the wind. The water pressed down on her chest so hard, the breath was knocked out of her. Soon she was choking.

Then… she was fading. The water fading. Then… her head hitting a strong object. Silver claws…

"Where do you think it comes from?" a voice asked.

"I don't know. It has a scent of many cats, but not a clan cat." another voice meowed curiously.

"Let's kill it!" a deep voice snarled.

"Longtalon! This cat was drowning! It couldn't help straying into our territory!" a she cat snapped.

"You are always too soft on rouges and kittypets! You act like ThunderClan!" Longtalon scowled.

THUNDERCLAN!

Hollyleaf's eyes snapped open. A she cat with a gray and white dappled pelt stood over her along with a dark brown tom with black specks. Another she cat with a small, slim black she cat gaze at her with squinted eyes.

"She's awake!" the white and gray she cat exclaimed.

"Let's chase her out!" the dark brown tom snarled unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth.

"Longtalon!" snarled the black she cat. Longtalon glared at her. "Leave. It." the she cat growled.

Longtalon snorted and glared at Hollyleaf.

The black she cat steeped up to her. "What is your name? Where do you come from? Are you injured?" she asked boldly.

Hollyleaf trembled and got herself to her feet, just to fall back down.

"Okay, she's hurt. Let's take her to camp!" urged the white and gray she cat.

"Quiet. What is your name?" the black she cat repeated.

"I'm…" Hollyleaf's voice cracked. Shecan't tell these clan cats who she was. They might turn her in to ThunderClan! She said the first name that came to her head. "I'm… Sissy." she croaked.

"Sissy. Are you a rouge?" the black she cat asked.

Hollyleaf shook her head. "No… I'm with some other cats. They're not here." she said quickly as Longtalon started to bristle.

"Well… are they around here?"

"NO! I don't even know where in StarClan I am-" Oh no. The cats began to bristle and snarl.

"You're a clan cat! Who else would know about StarClan?" yowled Longtalon. He turned to the white and gray she cat. "Snowbird, go get help. We need to warn the clan." the white and gray she cat trembled.

"Longtalon! You don't lead this patrol. I do." the black she cat snapped. She turned to Hollyleaf. "What clan are you from?" she snarled. "Sissy indeed!"

Hollyleaf's hackles raised. "I am with no clan you know of." she snapped and she turned and ran away.

"GET HER!" yowled Longtalon.

Hollyleaf's insides froze. She was weak. She was tired. She was half drowned, how in StarClan's name will she outrun these cats?

But she had to. She had to try. For HollyClan! "FOR HOLLYCLAN!" she yowled!

"WHAT?" the clan cats screeched. "_Holly_Clan?"

_Yes. HollyClan. Deal with it._ Suddenly, her foot caught on a hole. No!

She fell and she went tumbling down.

The cats above her yowled in dismay.

"Help her!" the black she cat cried.

"Noo!" sobbed the white and gray she cat.

"Good riddance." snarled Longtalon.

"Rowanstar will kill us for letting a rouge get away!" cried the black she cat.

Hollyleaf fell and fell. Then she hit ground.

**Ooh! Another mini cliffy! Okay. If you don't know what clan they were, READ ****Dark Rose! ****Okay. The poll is…**

**What was your favorite chapter so far?**

**Leave your stupid or creative responses in the review section ****below****.**

**I love you guys!**

**~Swanie**


	18. Hurt in So many Ways

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a LONG time so… I don't own warriors or any of the characters by Erin Hunter. There.**

**Anyway, I love your reviews! Okay. Here are the responses!**

**IcestormisaNERD****: Thank you! I thought Hollyleaf meeting another clan would be a good idea. :)**

**houndmon: ****I love cheesecake! Sorry. Still not recovered from my Halloween sugar rush! :P**

**totaldramaactess334: ****I love Green Day's 21 Guns. It's really good.**

**Auburnfire: ****Thank you! But Dovewing didn't really die. She'll be mentioned in my sequel. :)**

**Snowflash: ****Lol! Thank you!**

**Maplefrost-232: ****NEVER! I WILL CLIFFIE AS MUCH AS I WANT! :P**

**warriorcrazy: ****Get ready for some drama between our FalconxHolly couple!**

**Silentfury12: ****Thank you! That made me smile.**

**dreamingneverfails: ****Maybe I'll add another Frisk chapter. Maybe not. I might be done with him. Though I might if i'm tired of Hollyleaf's POV for a while. :)**

**Winterwing1: ****Yay! Another Falconbreeze fan! Hehe!**

**Stormheart13: ****Haha! That little skit thing was so cute. And scary. But cute.**

**BrambleclawxSquirrelflight: ****Rosalie scares me. Her creepy beauty's just like, "smudge my make up and you'll die." gosh. Take yoga or something.**

**Mistystarshine: ****Haha. We'll be hearing some rabies very soon.**

**Dawnfire101: ****It is pretty stupid, but it leads to one thing after another.**

**Back to the story!**

Chapter 17

Her shoulder stung. Her whole body ached. Light streamed from the hole she dropped from.

Hollyleaf looked up warily. The ShadowClan cats were calling her, asking her if she was okay.

Of course she was NOT okay! she was half drowned, she had a bad dog bite, and she fell down a mouse dug hole!

"Pinepelt! We have to get her!" cried the white and gray she cat. "She could die!"

"Let her!" snarled Longtalon.

"Longtalon, StarClan would never allow it! We have to-"

"WHAT STARCLAN?" yowled Longtalon. His fur was bristling and he was shaking so hard, he almost fell down the hole himself. "StarClan is gone! In case you haven't heard! StarClan is no more than a giant barren wasteland in the sky!" he howled bearing down on Pinepelt.

What? StarClan is… gone?

"Longtalon…" the white she cat meowed unsure.

"Snowbird, leave it. Let her die. Let her go to her own spirits. StarClan cannot save her." Longtalon croaked turning away.

Pinepelt nudged Snowbird to her feet. "Let's go. Longtalon's right. Let's finish patrolling the borders."

And the ShadowClan cats were gone.

Hollyleaf sat in the dim darkness. What was she going to do now? What had the ShadowClan cats meant by StarClan is gone? Where was she? How…?

Rage filled her like water filling up a pool until it overflowed. Hollyleaf struggled to get to her feet. She had to reach HollyClan. She had to! She must prepare for what is to come! She had to receive her 9 lives. From some one, if not StarClan. She had to!

She summoned all her strength and clawed her way up the hole.

"Have to… get up!" she grunted. Suddenly, one of her claws ripped and she went tumbling down a fox length. "NO!" she screeched.

She landed with a thud. "Ow." she groaned. Obviously climbing wasn't going to work. She had to let her instincts take over. Become a tunnel cat. Be one with the tunnel.

Hollyleaf closed her eyes and let her instincts guide her throughout the tunnel. She swerved and turned. She saw many markings of claws, dung and plenty of pebbles and rocks. Soon, there was no light to see where her paws stepped. She trotted into rat dung and crashed into dead ends. She was lost.

Hollyleaf trembled. Not because she was lost and covered in dirt and dung, but because she heard that noise. _That_ noise that she remembered to well, so long ago.

"STARCLAN, HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The tunnels were flooding.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave a cliffy there. I am going to post up the new Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy some time this week! Keep a sharp eye out for it!**

**Today's poll is…**

**How much candy did you collect on Sunday?**

**a) Whole bag**

**b) Half bag**

**c) I didn't go trick or treating**

**d) I ate it all.**

**Leave your creative or stupid reviews in the review box ****below.**

**~Swanie**


	19. Swimming

**Did you miss me? I was working on my ****Dark Rose**** sequel, ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy.**** To the old routine, here are some of my reviews.**

**houndmon: ****CHEESECAKE! aww! I used to have a cat. Then she died. :(**

**Silentfury12:**** Thanks for reading my sequel! And yes, I do love cliffies!**

**Auburnfire: ****Lol! Starclan should get their butts up!**

**warriorcrazy:**** Sol? Hmm… Sol.**

**Winterwing1:**** OMG, Bad tunnels!**

**totaldramaactress334:**** yay! nice review!**

**Wolfgirl666: ****Good for you! You teacher sounds fun.**

**dreamingneverfails:**** A Frisk chapter could work. Maybe…**

**IcestormisaNERD: **** i wanted to add that freaky StarClan part, cause Hollyleaf didn't know about it yet.**

**Mistystarshine:**** Just keep swimming, just keep swimming! I am a NemoxDori fan!**

**Leoni Liponscovi: ****YAY! CANDY EATING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Back to the story!**

Chapter 18

Hollyleaf raced back to the way she came. Her paws barely touched the cold ground, she was running so fast. _Oh dear StarClan. If you chose one moment in my entire life to bless me, please chose now. You can leave me forever after!_ she begged her ancestors. There was no reply. Hollyleaf felt like scratching the pathetic, useless eyes out of her ancestors. She turned a corner until she came to a fork in the road. "NO!" she cried. Which way to go? She looked left and right. Where to go? Where to go?

The rush of water filled her ears. The flood was closer! Hollyleaf shook violently. How would she live through this?

Suddenly, she spotted light at the end of the right tunnel.

"There!" she gasped, hoping with all her heart, it was the right tunnel. She raced towards the light, leaving the sound of water behind her, to find…

a pool of crystal water.

Hollyleaf froze. NO! She had chosen the wrong tunnel! She raced back to the fork and took the left tunnel. Again, she ended up at the crystal pool.

She did not hear any other water except for the water before her. She was safe from the flood. She realized that she had gone uphill, so she was _definitely_ safe. She inhaled deeply. She realized she was parched. She dipped her tongue in the water and drank.

The water tasted musky in her tongue, like the tunnels. She opened her eyes and saw a deep circle in the pool. She leaned closer and saw that the pool had a tunnel under it! Hollyleaf scrambled to her paws and tried to look deeper, only to fall into the water.

"HELP!" she shrieked, flailing around like a fish on land. Suddenly, her paws touched rock and she was able to stand in the warm water.

She took a deep breath and dived underwater. _StarClan, please don't let this lead to my death!_

She swam and swam like a fish until she felt her lungs would burst. When she couldn't hold it in any longer, she swam rapidly forward. The tunnel grew lighter and lighter every stroke. Her lungs were screaming for air. Hollyleaf gathered all her strength and gave one last heave to the exit.

She flew like a torpedo to the surface. _Yes! StarClan saved me!_

She floundered up. As soon as she could access air, she gasped. Her heard beat quickly and her lungs ceased their screams of horror. She looked up and almost fell into the water again.

Because above her, staring at her, was the ugliest cat Hollyleaf had ever seen.

"AHH!" she shrieked. Her paws slipped and she went crashing into the water.

The ugly cat remained expressionless as it watched her flounder about. When she cam up, the cat looked at her simply.

"Who- who are you?" she gasped.

The cat looked at her. It had no fur except for a few tufts that grew along his spine and long untrimmed claws that curved like little rivulets. His big bulging eyes stared at her. His rat like tail trailed behind him, short and wrinkly.

"I have been waiting for you, Hollyleaf." he murmured.

Hollyleaf paled. How did he know her? "You- you didn't answer my question!" she cursed herself for stuttering.

"I am Rock. I am of The Ancients." he meowed, his voice like claws on a rock.

"How do you know me?" she asked more boldly. Rock didn't hesitate to answer.

"Your brother spoke fondly of you, thought it was many times we met." he rumbled.

Hollyleaf was bursting with questions. She needed answers. But, clearly, Rock wasn't going to give them.

"How do you know my brother?" she did not know which brother he spoke of, but maybe he would give a hint.

"Jayfeather and I have met many times. He holds the power of The Ancients, a great power bestowed apron him." he meowed.

"So… you're friends." she mewed. Rock sighed.

"I do not have friends. I know too much for friends like yours. My friend is history. History I will always feel the weight on my shoulders, which I carry every day in these dark tunnels." Rock meowed. His voice had no expression.

"Do you know about the prophecy?" she blurted out.

Rock's eyes flashed. "It does not concern _you_." he snapped.

Hollyleaf recoiled. "It concerns my brothers!"

"And you ran away from them, so it does not concern you!" Rock countered.

Hollyleaf bristled. "Why did you meet me here?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Rock flexed his ugly claws. "Did I meet you here? Or did you come out of free will?" he asked slyly.

Hollyleaf felt like ripping that mouth out of this old furball! "Stop talking in riddles and answer me straight! Did you or did you not want me here? And why?" she growled unsheathing her claws.

"Do not pick a fight with one not your enemy!" Rock meowed angrily.

"Answer me!" Hollyleaf yowled.

Rock bristled as much as he could without fur. "I do not control anything. I am not your ancestors, or as you call them, _StarClan._ We all have free will, so no. I did not make you come here. Even I have free will, and that is why I will not share every detail of what does not concern you!" he lectured.

Hollyleaf laughed a bitter laugh. "But yet you never told Jayfeather about the prophecy, even though it concerned him completely."

Rock gazed at her with soft eyes. "It was not position to say. I do not speak for the Ancients. I am a pawn, just like you. I work for a greater purpose, not just to please myself with this vast knowledge."

Hollyleaf calmed down a little. "Why did you meet me here?" she whispered. Her whisper echoed in the cavern. The water splashed lazily at the rocks.

Rock blinked. "Because it is time for the rise of Hollystar."

**Was that a cliffy? I didn't notice. But it did give you something to think about. Hey hey hey! Time for the poll question of the day! It's the same as my other story's question.**

**If you were a crayon, what color would you be?**

**Leave your creative or stupid reviews in the review box ****below.**

**Oh, and I have a new story up, ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****. It's a sequel to my other story, ****Dark Rose****. READ IT READ IT READ IT!**

**~Swanie**


	20. Rushed

**I got tons of great reviews! It made me so happy. Today was **_**my **_**day! (Sunday) Why? You can skip to the reviews if you don't feel like reading why today, I'm so happy. Okay, number 1, I saw my non lame bus driver from last year today! Number 2, I went on a shopping spree with my biffles in NEW YORK! Number 3, I am having my favorite dinner. Barbecued beef! :) To the review replies!**

**dreamingneverfails: ****Thanks! I have the whole ending planned out. Sadly, this story is close to end. :(**

**Auburnfire: ****Thanks for reading my other story!**

**Wolfgirl666: ****i love the color black! Wow I sound goth. I'M NOT GOTH! I am very outgoing and funny. (Oh, I'm so humble!)**

**Leoni Liponscovi:**** That's a lot of A LOTs. Thanks!**

**Spottedears:**** My bestie's face color is red. She always has at least one accessory that's red. :P**

**Back to the story!**

Chapter 19

"What?" Hollyleaf stuttered. She blinked rapidly. Of course she knew she had to become Hollystar, but she never knew it would be so _soon_! Rock nodded. "It is _time_!" he urged her. Hollyleaf was at loss for words.

"You must find the last 4 and bring them home. Two have already found their way to your camp, and 2 more are waiting for you." Hollyleaf looked at the ancient cat with shock.

"But- but, _I_, I'm not ready!" she cried out. "And my clan probably thinks I'm dead." she meowed miserably. "How long was I gone?" she whimpered.

Rock gazed at her with sightless eyes. "About 7 days." Hollyleaf's eyes bulged out. _Seven days? They probably __do__ think I'm dead!_

"Don't fret, I will get you home." Rock meowed comfortingly. Holly watched the old cat with big eyes.

"Really?" she whispered like a kit. Compared to Rock's age, she might as well be.

"Follow me." Rock rumbled. He entered a small tunnel behind him. Hollyleaf wedged herself into the narrow tunnel. She squirmed to follow the hairless cat, getting stuck in the tiny tunnel often.

"Is there any other passage?" Hollyleaf groaned, her rump getting squished by a giant boulder. Rock ignored her and led her out of the tunnel. "OOMPH!" she grunted as she pushed her rump out of the wedge and she flew out of the tunnel into the sudden light.

"Eeep!" she squealed. It was pouring rain. She was near ThunderClan territory!

"Thanks Rock!" she meowed gratefully.

"Remember young warrior. You must go to Moonpool and receive your lives immediately. The sooner the better. Don't wait for all your members. Do it, NOW!" Hollyleaf bit her lip. "Okay Rock. I will do as you ask." But the mysterious old cat had already padded into the tunnels.

"Goodbye Rock." she whispered. She turned and headed away from ThunderClan territory. She knew this path. She snaked up the ravine and into a large Thunderpath.

"This is where I found Shell, Tonie and Jingle!" she gasped. She was sure of her way now. She raced across the Thunderpath and onto safe ground. She twisted left and right, occasionally passing familiar twoleg nests.

Finally she was at the entrance of HollyClan camp.

"Who's there?" a deep voice bellowed. Thornleaf.

"Thornleaf, it's me, Hollyleaf!" she cried out. "Let me in!" the large dark brown tom padded up to her.

"Hollyleaf, it really is you!" he purred. Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "Of course, Thornleaf, I need to get in! I must receive my lives from StarClan! The clan must know I'm alive!" she ride to shoulder past Thornleaf, but the large tom blocked her.

"Oh, I'm afraid, you won't need to go back in there." he growled. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "What? Thornleaf, I need to see my Clan!" she gasped making one final effort to get into the tunnel.

"Your clan has completely given up on you. You are dead. You abandoned us. You will _leave_." he snarled and he swiped a large paw at her side.

"Thronleaf!" she screamed as she was tossed back. "You deserve all the suffering you got. Replacing _our_ ancestors with your fake ones. You can't even stay in one place for more than a moon!" he sneered. Hollyleaf scrambled to her paws.

"This is _my_ clan, Thornleaf! I want to stay here! Why are you doing this?" Thornleaf hissed and pounced at her. He raked his claws across her face and neck and left her on the ground, shaking.

"Because the Dark Forest will rise, my dear Hollyleaf. And I'm sorry to say, you will not be seeing our great triumph." he meowed evilly. Hollyleaf gassed for air.

"Was this your plan… all along?" she croaked, her sides burning with pain. Thornleaf grinned. "Maybe. But of course, I wasn't alone." he sneered at her broken body. "I did have a little help from one of our own." Hollyleaf coughed and blood came squirting out.

"Who?" she meowed faintly. Her mind was fading, Thornleaf's evil sneer was becoming a blur.

"Thornleaf! I'm ready for my watch!" a voice called. Snaketooth!

Hollyleaf hissed. _He _ must be Thornleaf's ally! How was she going to take on the two of them together? Thornleaf swore under his breath.

"Sorry Hollyleaf. But I didn't realize what time is was. I'm going to cut our little scene short." and a large brown paw with vicious sharp claws raked her face and she faded.

**Was that chapter good? Okay here is the poll. It's the same as my other story, ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****.**

**Why do you think McDonalds doesn't sell hot dogs?**

**Leave your creative and stupid reviews in the review box ****below****.**

**And also, a new chapter of Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy is up. The first story of ****Dark Rose **** is on my profile. :P**

**~Swanie**


	21. Julie

**Hey! Sorry. I haven't updated in forever! But, I got a new puppy today! I named him Beast cause he is a HUGE gray speckled pure bred Great Dane, and since he got here this morning, he's already broken a small vase, and a rubber ball. I'm not joking. But I love him, nonetheless. **

**Here are some of my lovely reviews!**

**Silentfury12: ****huh. Fanfiction is weird.**

**Maplefrost-232: ****lol, you have a very interesting mind. :)**

**totaldramaactress334: ****my school is doing a play too! all most of my friends got callbacks, but since the guys at our school are too 'cool' for plays, our teacher, Mr. S had to accept all the boys (like, 5 of them) and not all the girls got parts.**

**Wetstar: ****thanks for reading!**

**Gardenvoir4ever: ****what exactly did I copyright? and don't worry, there will be a lot of surprises.**

**badwolf07: ****WWHHYYYY indeed.**

**dreamigneverfails: ****but i have another story.**

**Bramblestorm: ****Thank you! That's nice. Have you read my other two stories?**

**Willowfur:**** Drama is not one of my best qualities, but I've watched enough Degrassi to know serious drama.**

**Oh, and I don't reply to PMs. It's called PMs for a reason. :P**

**Sadly, there are only a few chapters left, but i have another story going on. ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy ****is up!**

Chapter 20

A sharp pain in her side. _Ow. Stop poking me…_ she thought. Then her eyes snapped open. Sudden light blinded her. She was surrounded by pine trees and rocks. She was in a forest. Under her lay a soft bed of moss. _Where am I?_ she thought. Then she remembered everything that happened to her. "Arghhh!" she squealed. "NO!" Hollyleaf scrambled to her paws.

"Woah, there. You have to calm down! You're seriously injured!" a tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes looked at her anxiously. Hollyleaf's eyes bugged out.

"Thornleaf put you up to this, didn't he?" she screeched, aiming a swipe at the she cat's face. The tortoiseshell dogged and growled as Hollyleaf aimed again.

"Will you stop it? I'm trying to take care of you!" she hissed, her blue eyes narrowed. Hollyleaf tensed.

"Who are you?" she snarled. The tortoiseshell straightened and meowed, "I'm Julie. i don't want to hurt you, I've been caring for you for about a day now." Hollyleaf's eyes bugged out even more. "A DAY?" she cried. "NO! HOLLYCLAN IS DOOMED! THORNLEAF WILL TAKE OVER MY DEAR, POOR CLAN, AND-"

"Hold on, there. HollyClan? I've heard of that! You are the latest buzz of the Upwalkers place. Everyone's talking about you, how vicious and mighty you are." Julie blinked and smiled. "You're their leader?" she meowed. "Yes, I'm Hollyleaf. I have to-" Hollyleaf felt a sob rack her body. "My clan probably thinks I'm dead!" she wailed. "I have to get back! Thornleaf will drive them to their deaths! I have to _go_!" she tried to get past Julie. The tortoiseshell blocked her. "Wait, tell me everything first. Maybe we can take down this Thornleaf." Hollyleaf looked at the tall tortoiseshell. "Why would you help me?" she asked.

Julie narrowed her eyes. "If this Thornleaf is a threat to you mighty HollyClan warriors, then they are to the Upwalker cats." Julie meowed obviously. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes.

"What's in it for you?" she growled. Julie looked at her surprised. Then she sighed. "Okay. If I help you get your clan back, and you don't hurt the Upwalker cats, you let me into your clan." she bargained. Hollyleaf pondered for a moment.

"Okay, deal. But you better not be working for Thornleaf, or else…" Julie shrugged the idea away dismissively. "I'm not." she meowed. "Follow me." the two she cats padded out of the den.

"We have to find Thornleaf. The we kill him on the spot, and we save your clan. Does he have any allies?" Hollyleaf stopped.

_"This is my clan Thornleaf! I want to stay here! Why are you doing this?" "Because the Dark Forest will rise, my dear Hollyleaf. And I'm sorry to say, you will not be seeing our great triumph."_

She collapsed. "Hollyleaf?" Julie called shaking her. "Oh, I knew you were too injured to do this! Are you okay?" she gasped.

Hollyleaf stared lifelessly at her new friend. "Thornleaf has allies. One in the clan and one whole forest!" Julie stared at her in dismay.

"How are we going to defeat him? He's so powerful!" Julie's blue eyes darkened in horror. Hollyleaf sighed."I have a clan who will fight with me. We must get my clan back, they are the only things that make my life worth living." she meowed sadly.

Julie stared at her friend. The black she cat looked so depressed, she almost believed that her whole life had been terrible. "Well. Let's go. We'll just have to take to your clan, then we all take the forest and Thornleaf together." Hollyleaf's green eyes shined with hope. "Yes. I know a secret entrance." Hollyleaf led the tortoiseshell to a small hole in the ground.

"Wait. A hole? No. Don't tell me you're…" Julie's eyes got really small. Hollyleaf nodded. "Tunnels?" she squeaked.

"Come on Julie, we need to go!" Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "Unless you want to back out." Julie's blue eyes sparked with annoyance. She straightened herself. "Fine. Let's go." she growled.

And the two she cats entered the tunnel together.

**Hello! I have run out of creative ideas for polls. Submit your poll questions and I'll pick one of them. I'll give you credit, don't worry.**

**Calling all Eli Goldsworthy fans! ****All you Degrassi Eli Goldsworthy fans, I have this little survey fanfiction for Degrassi. Find it on my profile. All you have to do is, if you are an Eli Goldsworthy fan, submit your name. It's random, but whatever.**

**~Swanie**


	22. Confrontation

**Okay, i got **_**15**_** reviews! That's more than I could have ever hoped for! I love you guys sooo much for that!**

**Leoni Liponscovi:**** Thank you! That's really nice!**

**Mistystarshine:**** Thank you! Beastie says thanks too!**

**totaldramaactress334:**** ooh! Premier TOMORROW!**

**Aurburnfire:**** Silver? Wow, he or she must be very unique because I've never seen a silver one!**

**Silentfury12:**** Great poll! I'll use that!**

**Maplefrost-232:**** Thanks. I'm struggling through a writers block. I'm just breaking through it.**

**dreamingneverfails:**** Yeah, and lol, i'd be too!**

**BrambleclawxSquirrelflight:**** I dk. That's weird. Milkshakes…**

**my opinion matters D:**** lol, i love your username! I know I should write longer. It's really hard though. Whatever, I'll keep trying!**

**badwolf07:**** They do? Huh, I've never come across that before?**

**IcestormisaNERD:**** okay, i'll try to describe more to help you understand it.**

**Bramblestorm:**** Thanks!**

**Spottedears: ****Lol, I love those faces that you can type here. They're really cool.**

**Gardevoir4ever: ****Longer! Sorry!**

**Otulissa the dragon:**** Sorry! I know I have stupid short chapters, I'll make this one a little longer.**

**Okay, on to the (longer) story!**

Chapter 21

The darkness surrounded her. She felt queasy like Thornleaf would jump out at any minute and attack her. Occasionally, Julie would murmur soothing words to herself and Hollyleaf would be comforted.

They padded in the darkness. Hollyleaf turned a corner and she saw the camp entrance! Blacktalon was guarding, looking both ways anxiously.

Hollyleaf's eyes widened. Blacktalon had picked up her scent! The black tom sniffed curiously, and Hollyleaf saw his claws slide out. His hackles raised and he snarled. "Who's there?" he growled. Julie stiffened and she poked Hollyleaf.

"Do you know this cat? Is this Thornleaf?" she breathed. Hollyleaf shook her head.

"He's Blacktalon, my loyal warrior. We ca trust him." she whispered. Blacktalon yowled out once more. "Show yourself!"

Hollyleaf took a deep breath and stepped out of the cave. "Blacktalon, it's me. Hollyleaf."

Blacktalon's eyes bugged out and then he snarled. "Hollyleaf died. She has been gone for days!" but his voice was unsure.

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "No really, Blacktalon, I'm me! I drowned in the river after fighting the dog, then I almost got captured by ShadowClan. I fell into a tunnel then a cat named Rock helped me out. then I was attacked by Thornleaf and I was rescued by Julie, this cat right here, and now I'm here to save HollyClan from Thornleaf!" she babbled.

Blacktalon's jaw dropped. "Hollyleaf! It's you! You're not dead!" he cried gleefully. He smiled at her, then his face darkened.

"You're right about Thornleaf." he meowed darkly. Hollyleaf's body went ridged.

"What did he do?" she asked nervously. Was she too late? Was her clan destroyed? Blacktalon shrugged.

"He's declared himself Thornstar, leader of ThornClan. He's brought strange cats into ThornClan, but no one can go near them. Once, Darkpaw tried to touch one of the cats and he almost ripped her head off!" he shivered. "Darkpaw was never the same ever since. You have to hurry, Hollyleaf. You need your 9 lives NOW! Thornstar doesn't have his lives so you have a better chance! We'll take on the strange cats, despite their grumpy attitude." he snarled.

Hollyleaf nodded. "Wait, how's Falconswoop? An-and Willowsplash?" she stuttered. Blacktalon nodded knowingly. "They're okay. So is everyone else." Hollyleaf sighed in relief. "Okay, Julie, come with me. We must hide you until it's time. I need my 9 lives now. I shall become Hollystar."

(line)

Moonpool lay in the evening light. The water was a crystal color that reflected the sinking sun. She paused at the edge, taking a deep breath. This was really it. The stepping stone to her destiny as the leader of HollyClan. She was ready.

"Are you all right?" Julie asked gently. "You know you can't hold this off." she meowed. Hollyleaf pressed her fur against Julie's warm pelt.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I have to do this. HollyClan needs me. I can't put this off any longer." she inhaled deeply, then took a drink of he sacred water. So did Julie. Her face calmed from a tense, stony, nervous one. Then they dreamed.

(line)

Her eyes snapped open. Light flashed before her eyes. Suddenly, she was floating. She drifted on the stars, landing on a light green, starry meadow. Her heart beat quickly.

She turned to Julie who was snoring silently next to her. "Julie. Julie! Wake up please, it's time!" she whispered.

Julie's blue eyes slowly floated open, then suddenly exploded wide. "Woah, where in StarClan are we?" she gasped. Hollyleaf purred.

"This is StarClan." she said gleefully. Suddenly, mist shrouded their vision. Stars came together to form figures of light.

"StarClan!" Julie squeaked. "They're real!" Hollyleaf nodded. "I told you." she said smugly. Julie nodded breathlessly. A flame colored tom padded up to her. "Firestar!" she squeaked.

"Hollyleaf, you have a great destiny to tread. This is only the beginning. Today, StarClan gathers for the naming of our newest clan, HollyClan's leader." he looked at Hollyleaf with warmth. She relaxed. She had been so afraid that Firestar would have been so mad that she ran away. But now, she understood. He understood.

"Hollyleaf, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" he asked her. She nodded, then apologized.

"I'm sorry, Julie is not my medicine cat, Willowlake and Moonpaw are at camp and I can't get to them, and-" Firestar raised his tail for silence. "We understand these circumstances, Hollyleaf. There is no problem." he smiled at Julie.

"Then I will begin. With this life I give you the power of judgement. Use it to see what will be good for your clan, and to decide the hardest of decisions." he touched noses with the former ThunderClan warrior and a shot of pain flashed through her.

Hollyleaf tensed, her body aching with the power of her life. Julie poked her anxiously.

"Hollyleaf, are you okay?" she whispered. "Does it hurt?" She could do nothing but nod, then the pain faded like a breeze.

"I'm all right." she assured her friend. Julie backed off and nodded.

A second cat walked up and touched noses with her. Her silky honey colored coat gleamed with stars. "Honeyfern." she breathed. The former warrior smiled gently.

"With this life, I give you kindness. Use it to care for others in your clan." she touched noses with her old friend and a surge of electricity exploded through her. She twitched in pain and once again, Julie gasped, but held back. Suddenly the pain turned off abruptly, like a switch.

Hollyleaf looked up warily to find a familiar face looking down at her. His gray and white face smiled at her. "Mousewhisker!" she meowed, flabbergasted. She quickly tried to fix her pelt, but Mousewhisker held her paw. She blushed at her old love.

"With this life I give you love. Use it to care for the cats that are in need of it." he pressed his face closer to hers. "Including Falconbreeze." he breathed. Hollyleaf inhaled deeply. Mousewhisker touched noses with her. A smooth but irritating prickle vibrated in her heart. It wasn't unpleasant. When the sensation was over, Mousewhisker licked her ear and meowed, "I am so proud of you. I will watch over you forever, Hollyleaf until we are together in StarClan." he murmured softly. Hollyleaf's heart ached for the dead warrior. "Wait…" she meowed, but he padded on. Another cat replaced him. She recognized the face instantly. She padded freely to her, bouncing like a small leaf in the wind. Briarlight.

"With this life I give you endurance. Use it when you must find another way to achieve your goals, when all the other paths are blocked." as she touched noses with her, a vision carved itself into Hollyleaf's mind.

A great tree falling. A black and white cat streaking into the elders den in the ThunderCan camp. Rain falling mercilessly. Tons of splinters embedded in her paws. Then, a flash of black and a haze of red. A cat slashing claws at her defenseless throat. Fading. Pain in her heart. "It hurts…"

"This is how you died?" she gasped to her friend. Briarlight smiled slowly and padded away.

Hollyleaf looked past her to see a gray furred tom padding towards her. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it well to stay true to your clan, what ever stands in the way." the tom touched noses with her and an numb feeling washed over her. As the tom padded away, she called out, "Who are you?" The tom turned back and smiled.

"I am Windstar, the first leader of WindClan. I am your ancestor. We are kin." he said and he joined the other starry cats. Hollyleaf watched with wide eyes at her ancestor walking away into the mist. Another cat padded up to her and smiled. Her white pelt glistened with happiness. It was Icecloud. The she cat straightened herself.

"With this life, I give you enthusiasm. Use it to bring happiness and challenge to your clan." she tapped noses with her friend and a bolt of happiness flowed through her. When the pain ended, she felt an aching feeling in her chest. The lives were starting to build up. A blue gray she cat with bright blue eyes padded up to her. She knew it was Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan before Firestar.

"With this life, I give you compassion. Use it for the others less fortunate than you such as elders and the sick." she touched noses and the sharp ache in her chest grew as the lives piled up. Her pelt bristled with a strange scent of sickness and musk, then faded as the pain did.

"How many more do you need?" Julie whispered. Hollyleaf struggled to speak. "Er… uhh.. two more." she rasped. She sounded terrible like her voice had clogged up. Julie looked at her with concern. "You don't seem well." she observed. Hollyleaf grinned weakly.

"Really? I didn't notice." Julie snorted and she tucked her paws in. "This will be over soon." she grumbled. "The we can get on to kicking that fox breath's rear end to the twoleg place." she sniffed.

A pretty she cat with tortoiseshell fur danced up to Hollyleaf. "I am Spottedleaf. I am your distant kin." she introduced herself. Hollyleaf realized she had not known too many cats that had died.

"With this life I give you healing. Use it along with your other healing abilities not just for the wounds of battle, but for broken souls and hearts." as Spottedleaf touched noses with her, the pain seemed just to pass through her body. It was a sad feeling, like a goodbye. Then it faded like smoke.

"I will watch over you forever, my dear Hollyleaf, as I watch over all the clans." she murmured and she walked back to the ranks of the cats.

And finally, a young tom padded slowly to her. He had a black and tortoiseshell pelt that gleamed with stars.

"Jingle!" she gasped. The tom that died in the attack of the dog had made it to StarClan after all!

"Hello Hollyleaf. I did make it to StarClan. I am surprised too! Anyway, with this final life, I give you protection. Use it to guard from the youngest kit to the oldest warrior when they need it most." he touched noses with her and a radiation of energy and fierceness. She trembled from the effect of the life. She couldn't keep her own paws still. She inhaled and exhaled to get rid of the intensity of the life.

When she looked up, she saw that Jingle was still there. "Hollyleaf, please tell Shell that I miss her. I hated leaving her like that. It was too unexpected. Please tell her." he meowed, desperation in his bright eyes. Hollyleaf nodded. "Yes, Jingle. I will." He nodded. He looked around him. StarClan.

"I will watch over her forever until we are united." he sighed. "And tell her I approve. She'll know what I mean. I don't want her to feel bad." and with that, he padded away.

Hollyleaf lay, dumbfounded until Firestar meowed, "Now we greet you with your new name. Hollystar! Hollystar!" choruses of her name swirled in the great meadow.

"Hollystar! Hollystar!" she closed her eyes, basking in the new name.

Hollystar.

"Now, you must take back your clan. Thornleaf is very powerful, beware." Firestar warned. Bluestar padded to her and leaned close.

"The dark warriors have allied with him, and together, they are powerful. You must fight carefully. Show no mercy! Win, for HollyClan!" Bluestar's eyes blazed with ferocity. She nodded.

"For HollyClan!" she meowed. Julie smiled and showed her sharp teeth in anticipation.

"This will be a battle to remember."

**That was a really bad filler. But the next chapter will have some fighting and some prophecies… hint, hint!**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter. Just saying, I'm sorry I haven't updated! I have been working my butt off! My neighbor is due to have her baby in Decemeber, and my puppy is getting HUGE! I am B-U-S-Y!**

**So, here is the poll!**

**If you can claim any country of form of land for yourself, which would it be?**

**Leave your… oh, you know what Im gonna say. ****Below.**

**~Swanie**


	23. To Battle We Go

**Auburnfire****: Sorry! I didn't know Windstar's actual pelt. I just Googled it. Anyway, thank you!**

**dreamingneverfails: ****I pick Canada!**

**Silentfury12:**** Ooh. The entire world huh?**

**Maplefrost-232:**** Yea, he died in my other story, ****Dark Rose****.**

**tiep0h:**** lol! Okay.**

**IcestormisaNERD:**** hot places are nice, even if they are incredibly humid.**

**totaldramaactress334:**** wizard land sounds great!**

**Mistystarshine:**** thanks! Beast is already huge!**

**LoriLaura: ****thanks! im so glad you like it!**

**ellirocks94: ****lol, thanks!**

**Okay, I know i somehow erased the preview for this chapter, but whatever! Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 22

"How do you feel?" Julie asked for the 5th time today. The tortoiseshell she cat padded alongside her, making sure she was okay. Hollystar sparked with irritation. As soon as the ceremony was over, Hollystar had felt a little woozy, and Julie had been so amazed and shaken by the ceremony, she checked up on her friend ever few heartbeats to check if she was okay enough to fight.

"Good. Now, I have a few ideas for our battle. I have a friend who has really good battle skills, and i'm sure she would fight if I asked her to." Hollystar looked at Julie surprised.

"She would fight to the death for you?" Julie blushed. "Yeah, I mean. She is my sister." Hollystar nodded. "Ohh!" she meowed. The trekked down the forest and into the twoleg place. Julie led the way as Hollystar thought about the fight awaiting. What would happen if she won? What would happen if she lost? The odds were very slim for both. Her mind buzzed with thoughts of battle as the skirted through the twoleg place.

Suddenly, she felt parched. Her throat screamed water. "Wait here, Julie. I need to get a drink." and she hurried to the nearest puddle.

"Oh. Okay!" Julie called. Hollystar lapped at the water greedily. Then she spotted a lock of something fuzzy.

She ditched the puddle and headed for the fuzzy thing. It was a tortoiseshell tuft of fur. It was long and soft. She sniffed it. It smelled familiar. Then she snapped.

"Julie must have left this." she figured. She padded back to her waiting friend. "Julie, I think you left a tuft of fur behind." she meowed as a matter of faculty. Julie looked surprised.

"How'd that happen?" she exclaimed as she pressed down on the fur. Hollystar shrugged. Then they kept trekking on.

They stopped at a small garden with lots of trees and flowers. It was a little further away from any twoleg nest, so far there weren't any in sight. But Hollystar wasn't fooled. She could hear the great roar of the monsters just beyond the hill. Julie searched under the bushes and trees. Suddenly, she called out.

"Meadowpool! Are you there?" Julie meowed to the garden. Suddenly a gray and white she cat with turquoise eyes much similar to Julie's exploded out of the tree behind her and landed gracefully on her paws. Hollystar squeaked as the leaves fell on her.

"Julie! I didn't expect to see you! And who's this? I tis e a friend of yours?" the cat meowed, licking her paws. Hollystar stood straight. "I am Hollystar. I am the leader of HollyClan. But recently, I was away from my clan for multiple reasons, and one of my warriors took over my clan and renamed it ThornClan! I want to get it back and he is holding my own warriors hostage! He has bought these strange cats into my clan, and for some reason, they are untouchable. I need to get my clan back, it's my destiny to lead them!" she growled.

Meadowpool was silent for a moment then she looked at her sister. "Julie, are you okay with this? Are you going to fight?" Julie shrugged. "I believe her. And she's my friend. I also truly believe in her clan. I saw her ancestors myself,a nd the power that they harness." Meadowpool narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of power?" she meowed. Hollystar answered that for her. "They can give a cat nine lives if they are the leader of their clan, the watch over the clans from above and the walk the skies in peace forever." Meadowpool still looked unsure. "Very well. I will fight, but only for you, Julie. The rest seems a little odd to me." she shrugged. "Are you joining this HollyClan?" Julie nodded. "Of course."

Hollystar clawed at the ground. "I'm still here!" she meowed.

"I saw we get going now!" meowed Meadowpool. Julie nodded. "The sooner the better. Thornleaf doesn't stand a chance!" Meadowpool froze.

"Wait, if you, Hollystar say you have nine lives since you are leader of HollyClan, does Thornleaf have them too?" Meadowpool meowed boldly. Hollystar shook her head.

"StarClan would never grant the gift of nine lives to that fiend." she hissed. Meadowpool nodded and they headed to the tunnels.

(line)

The darkness swallowed her. The cold tunnel floor made her paws turn to stone. She was worried of what she would find. Would Thornleaf be leading her clan away from StarClan? Would the strange warriors be hurting her clan? She needed to know.

The twisted and turned in the tunnels, trying to find the way to camp. Soon, Hollystar knew were she was. It was the path to the hunting grounds. All she had to do was turn around and head to camp. "Follow me." she whispered to her companions. Julie and Meadowpool's blue eyes had turned to bright gold in the dark light.

They padded softly like feathers with paws until they reached the camp entrance. They peeked behind a wall to see that Stonetooth was on guard. Hollystar was about to call out his name until Julie stuffed her tail into her mouth.

"What?" Hollystar hissed. Julie's blue eyes were serious. "You said there was a traitor in your clan! How do you know this cat is not him?" she snapped. Hollystar's eyes narrowed.

"I think I'll know my own warriors." she mewoed, annoyed. Julie bared her teeth. "Then who do you think is the traitor?" she whispered harshly. Hollystar shrugged defensively.

"I don't know! Flarespirit or Snaketooth! Those are Thornleaf's closest friends!" she answered. Meadowpool shook her head. "No, don't judge the cats because of their friends. They could be blinded to Thornleaf's treachery. We must be cautious." Hollystar hunched her shoulders. "So you're saying that Stonetooth is the traitor." Meadowpool's eyes melted into horror.

"No! I'm just saying that you shouldn't be too quick to judge." Hollystar snorted and called out. "Stonetooth! Hey, Stonetooth! It's me! Hollyleaf! I used to be Hollystar, then I got my nine lives from StarClan! You have to help us get in!" recognition flashed in Stonetooth's eyes.

"Hollyleaf! I mean, _Hollystar_! You're not dead!" his voice sounded disappointed. Hollystar was taken back.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she whispered. Stonetooth shrugged. "It's just that you abandoned us for so long. If it wasn't for Thornstar, we would be broken apart, and ThornClan would cease to exist. But thornClan came to our rescue." he announced proudly. Hollystar stared horrified.

_Thornstar? ThornClan? No!_ "No no no no no! Stonetooth! Thornleaf stole my-" _"Thornstar_!" Stonetooth snapped. "Face it Hollyleaf. You left us. The whole clan lost faith in you. You lost the thing that you thought meant the world to you. You're done." he growled. Julie and Meadowpool tensed behind her.

"Hollystar, should we attack him for you?" Julie snarled. Stonetooth looked surprised as if he didn't notice the she cats behind her.

"You tow she cats are welcome to join ThornClan! Thornstar would be happy to bring you in!" Stonetooth meowed kindly. Meadowpool spat. Julie unsheathed her claws. "I wouldn't join ThornClan if you tied my paws and dragged me in!" Meadowpool said, her teeth glinting viciously.

"Such a shame. Though, that could be arranged." a voice sighed behind the three she cats.

Hollystar spun around to see a pair of great amber eyes glaring at her, as well as sharp claws aimed at her face.

"Hello Hollyleaf."

**Okay, battle in the next chapter! This was a filler. I'm sorry. I want the ending to be intense, and I can't shove everything into one giant chapter! Sorry!**

**Okay, so the poll is…**

**What do you want for the holidays? (Christmas, Hanukkah, New Years, etc.)**

**Leave your stupid and creative reviews in the review box ****below****.**

**~Swanie**


	24. The Raven

**Here are my reviews! Oh, and I don't put PMs up here. It's called that for a reason.**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Thanks! I've been meaning to ask this. Is Gardevoir a pokemon?**

**Auburnfire:**** Yupz! Oh, and you'll love the Ipod touch! It's amazing! I have one, and it's so fun!**

**Warriorcrazy:**** You'll just have to read and see!**

**badwolf07:**** well that's not fair! It's not your fault, it's your sister's!**

**Wetstar:**** Thank you! That's so nice! Oh, and cute kitty for you avatar!**

**Silentfury12:**** OHH! I love horses! I have 13 back home in the Philippines. And you're totally right. Why do we have Christmas. We take too much for granted. Me included. :(**

**Dawnfire101:**** OMG, Night Whispers is awesome! Not the best in the series, but it is EPIC!**

**dreamingneverfails****: hmm… we shall see.**

**Maplefrost-232:**** Yeah, I know i've been doing some grammar mistakes. I'm sorry. I can't help it!**

**Flameheart2013:**** (in song tune) All I want for Christmas is pieeeee! All I want for Christmas is pieeee! (In the tune of ****All I want for Christmas is you****. At least I think that's the title…**

**IcestormisaNERD:**** I want the Nook so badly too! My friend Sophia has one and it's really cool!**

**WindClan Lover:**** again, Night Whispers is EPIC!**

**Wolfgirl666:**** Yes, $200 iTunes would be awesome!**

**Spottedears:**** aww! African Elephants are like gentle giants! But don't seal their food! African Elephant: MY PIE! ****MY**** PIE! wait, did that sound racist? Sorry if it did. I hate racist people.**

**Mistystarshine:**** iPads are really cool! n I have no idea how big Beast will get! He's already so big! Like the size of a really big, squishy pillow!**

**I got sooo many beautiful reviews! And remember, constructive criticism is welcomed! I would never quit the story!**

Chapter 23

Previously

Hollystar spun around to see a pair of great amber eyes glaring at her, as well as sharp claws aimed at her face.

"Hello Hollyleaf."

Now

The cat emerged from the darkness. The familiar sight of those terrible amber eyes and those sharp talons sent a long ripple down Hollystar's spine.

"Sol!" she hissed. The brown and tortoiseshell tom slowly padded towards her, grinning evilly.

"Ah, Hollyleaf. It seems that you didn't forget me. I was beginning to worry." his voice turned sad. Hollystar spat.

"Stay away from me, you fox heart! You followed me! You were that tortoiseshell fur that I found, not Julie!" she snarled. Sol looked at her grudgingly.

"Yes, you are very difficult to follow. You are like a mouse, hearing every little thing that's not. Your. Business." each word, he took a small step towards her.

Hollystar stepped back, hissing. Julie unsheathed her claws. Sol continued slowly floating towards her.

"I have to say, you scared me by coming back for a drink, I got caught on a shrub and left some of my fur. Fortunately, you have a friend with the same colored pelt." he sighed. "But, I guess now you're probably wondering why I'm here."

"More that I want you to leave!" Hollystar sneered. "Why would you do this Sol?"

Sol grinned wickedly. "Oh, that hurts Hollyleaf. I really though we could be friends!" he meowed mockingly. Julie snarled at the tom.

"But, surprisingly I have a great deal to do with this whole ThornClan thing." he pricked his ears. Suddenly, cats swarmed from the HollyClan entrance. Julie and Meadowpool yowled in anger as the cats rushed about. Hollystar spun around helplessly, trying to find her clan in the mass of strangers.

"Hollyleaf! You're alive!" a voice cried. Hollstar tensed. She knew that voice!

"Falconbreeze!" she cried. The brown and cream tom stared wide eyed at her, his fur billowing from the breeze the strangers were causing. "You're okay!" she cried to her friend.

"Ah, I see ThornClan is awake." Sol mewed.

"And so is Thornstar." Hollystar hissed. That voice. She spun to see that dark brown tom glaring evilly at her.

"I thought I threw you in a lake!" he growled furiously. Hollystar spun around, her teeth bared, threateningly. She stomped to meet his challenge.

She shoved her muzzle in his face. "Well I guess I came back." she snarled. Thornstar extended his claws.

"You want to fight, Holly_star_? Well you have one."Thornstar reared on his hind paws. "ATTACK!" he yowled o his warriors.

HollyClan tensed, baring their teeth and flexing their claws for the battle. But no one moved. Thornstar looked confused for a heartbeat, then his confusion turned to outrage.

"I said, ATTACK!" he screeched at the unfamiliar cats. They shifted uneasily, watching Sol.

The tortoiseshell and brown tom giggled gleefully. "Oh, Thornstar, that was not our deal!" he laughed.

The dark brown tom narrowed his eyes, his paws trembling in anger. "What. Do. You. Mean?" he meowed through gritted teeth.

Sol looked at him simply, a sardonic smile playing his mouth. "Our deal was, let me help you take over HollyClan and lend you some of my warriors, in return for giving me the allegiance of your ancestors. There was nothing said about a battle." he said snickering.

Thornstar trembled in rage. "YOU SLY!" he shrieked. "YOU TRICKED ME! I GAVE YOU THE ALLEGIANCE OF MY ANCESTORS AND YOU GIVE ME NOTHING!" Sol stared at him, unimpressed. Hollystar curled her lip. What were these cats talking about?

"I want to take my warriors back now. We must ready for the great battle to come this full moon." Sol called the unfamiliar warriors.

A herd of cats crossed sides to stand with Sol. Thornstar watched his cats go, his eyes blaring with fury. Hollystar saw Stonetooth try to go, but Sol tossed him back like a leaf.

"You don't belong with us." Sol rolled his eyes as Stonetooth started to babble.

"Bu- but, I have no where to go!" he gasped. Sol laughed. "Well, you can only cross sides if you're dead, so…" suddenly, Stonetooth dropped to the ground like a rock.

"NO!" Hollystar heard a shriek in the crowd. It was Dewpelt. She saw Darkpaw, Moonpaw and Fuzzypaw gasp simultaneously and cry. Blood flowed freely from the gray warrior's skull, and his dark eyes dull to nothing.

"Now, you can change sides." Sol meowed in a singsong voice.

Hollystar's head swirled. She tried desperately to clear her head. The sharp tang of salty blood filled her nose.

"Wait, you're leader of the Dark Forest?" she croaked unbelievingly. Sol twitched his whiskers.

"Actually, I was one of the ancients." he shrugged. Hollystar looked at him dumbfounded.

"I was one of the first cats to live by the lake. I was a Tribe cat. I was Raven Sun, of the ancient tribe." he explained, his eyes faded into bitter memories. "I had a prophecy, it included me and my brother. I ruled the Darkness and my brother ruled the Light. But it doesn't matter anymore because I am not the same cat I once was." Hollystar narrowed her eyes. What was this furball talking about. Something pricked the back of her mind, something important.

"Aren't you going to ask who my brother was?" Sol asked hurt. The black she cat growled. "Who?" she snapped.

Sol's eyes gleamed. "Oh, you've met him, dear Hollyleaf. He led you out of the tunnels."

Suddenly, she gasped. Her heart started to beat quickly. "No," she whispered.

Sol grinned in the dark light. "Yes, it's true. My brother is Rock's Light."

Rock.

**That was a very weird chapter. Okay.**

**The poll for the day is…**

**If an alien landed on Earth, what would you do?**

**~Swanie**


	25. This Isn't Over

**WindClan Lover:**** Lol!**

**Mistystarshine:**** Living in the forest like a clan cat all day, doo dah! doo dah!**

**Maplefrost-232:**** Is this fast enough?**

**Gardevoir forever:**** Thank you! That is so nice!**

**warrior crazy:**** Surprise and sarcasm are my best qualities. :)**

**dreamingneverfails:**** And I would raid all of the CIA cause they suck!**

**Sky Fireheart:**** Lol! I get the blue one!**

**Silentfury12:**** oh! Yeah, I have a ranch there. I have mainly horses and chickens. And a lot of stray animals.**

**Spottedears:**** Sol is an evil butt!**

**tiep0h:**** Pokemon are not exactly pokemon. They are mixtures of our animals into a totally different cool planet! So, maybe those aliens could get them… Just maybe.**

**Dawnfire101:**** I hope you like ****Night Whispers****! I have nothing bad to say about it, cause its so good!**

Chapter 24

Hollystar curled her lip. Sol looked at her solemnly. How could this fox heart expect her to believe him?

"You liar! I don't believe you!" she sputtered. She sounded user, and she cursed herself for it.

Sol straightened. "Well, don't believe it, Hollyleaf,"

"HOLLYSTAR!" she snapped. She dug her claws into the earth. She made little fallows in the smooth, dark rock. _It can't be. He's lying. Rock was so nice! He wouldn't betray Jayfeather and me and the Tribe. He can't…_

_"It's true Hollystar."_ the voice said sadly. _"Believe my brother. He only speaks the truth. Twisted the truth is, but the truth._" The voice was so clear, so vivid.

Hollystar's eyes shot open. Rock stood at the end of a cave, staring intently at her with his bulging blind eyes.

"It's true, Hollystar." the hairless cat walked to the scene so slowly, as if it hurt.

"Brother, how are you today? It's been a long time! How are your StarClan friends?" Sol mocked.

Rock hung his head, his whiskers drooped. "Brother, please. Stop. This fight is between you and me. You cannot bring all the clans into this. Stop this treachery and do what you will to me."

Sol's eyes grew as cold as the stars, as hard as stone. "You are despicable. You coward! You surrender so easily, it's disgusting!" he spat.

She drew a sharp breath, she had never seen a cat look so miserable in her life! Rock's shook terribly, his paws trembling to even stand.

"I don't want any harm to the clans, brother. Leave them in peace." the hairless cat muttered. Sol opened his mouth to speak, then a dark brown tom barged past her.

"This is no time for this… this dispute! This is _war_ and there is no begging on the battlefield!" and with a howl, Thornleaf flew at Sol, claws raking his face.

The strange cats tensed, ready to come to their leader's aid, but Sol flung Thornleaf to the ground, blood gushing from multiple wounds on his face. His amber eyes were flickering with annoyance. He held the thrashing tom to the cold earth.

"Will you _stop_ already? You lost, you burr brain. You can't win. You have no one but yourself." he taunted the pinned tom. Thornleaf's green eyes blazed with rage and he rolled over quickly and slashed at Sol's heart with long, outstretched claws.

"NO!" a terrible screech filled the whole tunnels and a flash of pink and gray shot past her. A horrible ripping noise and a wave of red.

Hollystar focused to see the ancient tom withering and twitching on the hard stone, blood gushing from his skull. She squeaked to see that Rock's head had 4 neat holes in his scalp, and his deformed head.

Sol scrambled up, his blood covering his face like a veil. He stared at his brother, his mouth gaping. Then his eyes narrowed.

"You were always foolish Rock. Even as kits. You were too soft to everything, battle was never your style, death was your weakness. And to think you've been tagging along with dead clan cats for ages." Sol chuckled to his dying brother.

Rock gasped for air, his eyes glazed in pain.

At the corner of her eye, Hollystar saw Thornleaf slink away, leaving paw steps of blood behind. She spun quickly and yowled at her clan.

"Get that murderer!" Blacktalon and Wildstorm quickly shot forward to seize the traitor. Snaketooth and Flameheart stared horrified at their former friend.

Hollystar tried to catch their eye, to comfort them, but there were too fixed on the struggling brown tom.

"What do you want us to do, Hollystar?" Wildstorm huffed as Thornleaf tried to wiggle out of the strong tom's grasp.

"We will deal with him later," she murmured, turning to Rock.

Sol stood defensively as he joined his cats.

"This is not over, believe me. This is only the beginning." Sol warned. He turned his evil gaze on her.

"I honestly thought we could be allies, Hollyleaf,"

"HOLLYSTAR!" she spat again. "I have earned my nine lives from StarClan." she raised her head.

Sol's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And that makes you a threat to me and my cats. There is still a chance you can join us, Hollystar. Just give me your lives…" he whispered. His amber gaze burned into hers.

"Join me."

Hollystar blinked. She struggled to focus. _Stop! HollyClan! My own power! He gives me power… NO! HollyClan! Only…_

"Hollystar would never join you!" a voice hissed.

Her eyes opened wide. A warm pelt brushed hers.

"We need her, and… she needs us." Hollystar turned her head to see that beautiful cream and brown face looking at her with a fire she had only seen once before.

The way she looked at Mousewhisker.

Falconbreeze raised his head. "She is HollyClan's leader." he yowled.

"HOLLYCLAN!" her clan yowled. Shell reared on her paws and slashed at the air.

"HollyClan!" she screeched. And a flood of warriors raced from behind her.

Sol's cats flew into combat, howling and spitting like monsters.

Sol looked confused at his fighting warriors. He was obviously baffled. Then, that confusion was immediately replaced with anger.

"STOP! I DID NOT ORDER YOU TO FIGHT!" he screeched. He reared on his hind paws and yowled.

"STOP! I COMMAND-" Hollystar barged into the tom, knocking him to the ground.

"Shut up!" she hissed as she clawed at his heart. Sol screeched with fury.

"Get off me, you kittypet! You stupid clan cat! You will die!" she continued slaying mercilessly.

Sol batted at her with sharp claws, but she ignored the pain. She saw the light fading from his eyes. He was passing out.

She raised her jet black paw to strike the final blow, until he dissolved into shadow.

"What?" she screeched. She looked around to see all the other battling cats dissolve too. HollyClan stared after them confused.

"Where are they going?" "Stop them!" "Where are those snake tongues?" "Filthy cowards!"

As soon as all the cats were gone, a pair of amber eyes lit the end of the tunnel.

"You will pay, Hollyleaf. You will wish you had never rattled the Dark Forest! You will suffer, limbs ripped one by one! You will die, and when you do, I will be waiting with an eternal punishment for you!" he hissed in a raspy, terrible voice.

Hollystar trembled. The weight of the threat was hard to listen to.

"I am Hollystar! You will never hurt the clans, and not a single cat will hesitate to kill you!" she snarled.

The amber eyes faded to shadow and they were alone.

**Wow! Epic chapter on my part! I thought it was pretty good, not as good as the last but still cool.**

**My poll is, what would you do if you were being robbed? (Um… is that question too suspicious? Lol!)**

**~Swanie**


	26. Heal Me

**I'm sorry to say, this is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters until the finale. :(**

**I love my reviews! They make my so happy! No seriously. I love reading my reviews.**

**Mistystarshine:**** yay! violence! sorry. That was bad.**

**IcestormisaNERD:**** Do they have tails? Oh wait. Now I know what figuratively means. XD**

**WindClan Lover:**** Lol! And/Or dies!**

**Sky Fireheart:**** BAZOOKA! BLUE BAZOOKAS! AHAHAHA!**

**Auburnfire:**** aww! In my health class, we're talking about stuff that gets lost compared to people that get lost. I mean die. :(**

**warriorcrazy:**** lol! Smack him like ping pong!**

**dreamingneverfails:**** Thornleaf tried to attack Sol, but Rock loved his brother too much and he took the blow for Sol.**

**Silentfury12:**** Haha! What kind of robber would sneak into a house unarmed?**

**Emmarox:**** thanks for the multiple reviews! And no, having an account here does NOT cost anything.**

**Moonpaw12:**** here you go! A new chapter!**

**SpaztasticHollyleaf1083:**** cool name! lol!**

**Spottedears:**** i love that emoticon! ;c)**

**tiep0h:**** Kicking ass all day long! Doo dah. Doo dah!**

**Silvermist13:**_** hmm.**_** maybe...**

**Wolfgirl666:**** Please win! Please win! NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE! You know. Most of us.**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** Yea, I think she comes back in ****The Forgotten Warrior****. And if you read ****Night Whispers****, you'll know that Molekit found some prey that no one remembered catching, which could be Hollyleaf leaving some prey behind by accident. Even a crazy cat needs to eat too! XD**

**badwolf07:**** lol! I laughed so hard at your review! Considering I'm an 8th grader, I find that very funny.**

**LionJayDoveLVR99:**** Fruitcakes!**

Chapter 25

"Stay still, Wildstorm! Great StarClan, you're like a worm! It's like you have ants under your pelt!" Willowsplash complained.

After the battle, HollyClan returned home, glad to have Hollystar back. There were some injuries, but nothing too serious.

As the brown and cream medicine cat wrestled with the injured warrior, she walked in, seeking some moss for Flameheart's bloody nose.

"Wildstorm! I'll never get this torn claw out of your arm if you _don't stop moving_!" Willowsplash meowed exasperated.

Hollystar chuckled at the sight of the wincing tom. His brown speckled face was screwed up in over reactive pain as Willowsplash pulled out one of Sol's cat's torn claws from his shoulder.

"Hey Willowsplash. I need some moss." she informed the struggling she cat. The medicine cat did not look up from her work.

"Nothing bad?"grunted while tugging at the claw. Hollystar shook her head.

"A bloody nose. Nothing." she shrugged. Willowsplash nodded and suddenly snapped her head back with the claw in her teeth.

"YYYYAAAROOOOOWWWW!" screeched Wildstorm hopping around the den licking his gushing wound ferociously. Willowsplash spat the claw on the ground, her eyes shining.

"And that is medicine cat work!" she said proudly. Hollystar glanced at the claw and her eyes bulged. The claw was as long as a whisker!

"That is a claw worthy of Tigerstar!" she cried out in horror. Willowsplash chuckled. The she pushed some moss to her.

"Here." she said. "Fresh moss." then the medicine cat leaned forward and meowed quietly.

"Hollystar, I want to talk to you. It's about Moonpaw." the black furred leader cocked her head.

"Is something wrong?" Willowsplash's eyes shined. "Oh no, Hollystar. It's just that…" she led her leader out the den.

As they settled in a little cave, Willowsplash spilled the news.

"I think Moonpaw has learned all I can teach her. She can recite all the herbs in a heartbeat and she understands the importance of StarClan. At night all she needs is the essence of herbs to lull her to sleep." she grinned.

"That's great Willowsplash! I'm happy for you! I agree to this. Moonpaw has trained hard, and so did Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw." Hollystar pondered thoughtfully.

"In fact, they're all ready to become full warriors and medicine cats. I will speak to Blacktalon and Wildstorm." she said definitely and she padded out of the cave, carrying the moss.

She headed to the open camp to see Snaketooth tending to Flameheart. She felt a lash of guilt for assuming that the she cat and tom were Thornleaf's allies. She took a deep breath and headed up to them, carrying the moss in her jaws.

"This should help." she nudged the moss to Snaketooth. He looked up gratefully.

"Thanks Hollystar. The bleeding is getting better." he dabbled the moss on Flameheart's nose. Hollystar winced at the awkwardness.

"Um… well. Flameheart, Snaketooth. I just want you guys to know that I really do trust you. Just because you were Thornleaf's friends, I…" Snaketooth looked forgiving at her. Flameheart nodded slightly, careful of her nose.

"It's all right Hollystar. You did have a right to think it was us. But we are loyal to HollyClan!" Snaketooth vowed.

"HaweyClaah!" Flameheart tried to mew through the moss. "Hush." Snaketooth whispered gently. "You'll restart the bleeding."

Hollystar nodded and padded away. She spotted Blacktalon and Wildstorm sharing tongues and she raced over to them.

"Blacktalon! Wildstorm!" she called. The toms' heads shot up, then beamed at her.

"Some battle, eh there Little Leaf?" Wildstorm drawled. Hollystar chuckled.

"You'll have to call me Little Star now." she chided. Her eyes darkened. "Where's Thornleaf?"

Blacktalon flicked his tail nonchalantly. "Oh its all right. Julie and Meadowpool are taking care of him." his eyes brightened. "You should have seen the way Julie handled that mange pelt! She was all over him, yelling and screaming at him to shut up and lecturing him about what Clan life really is…" he guffawed deeply. "It was hilarious!"

"Epic!" Wildstorm added. Hollystar nodded satisfied.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you two." she started. The two tom's eyes darkened with worry.

"What?" they asked in unison. She took a deep breath.

"How do you feel about Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw becoming warriors?" she asked brightly. Blacktalon and Wildstorm's eyes blazed with anticipation.

"That's awesome dude! When will the ceremony happen?" the black tom gasped. Hollystar grinned.

"As soon as possible." she shrugged. Blackstorm stumbled to his paws clumsily.

"I gotta tell Darkpaw!" Wildstorm shot up too. "I gotta tell Fuzzypaw!" Hollystar nodded. She just had to face Dewpelt now.

She headed over to the clearing where Dewpelt was conversing with Shell and Tonie.

"Dewpelt!" she called. The white dappled she cat didn't face her, and when Hollystar looked closer, she realized that the white she cat with gray splotches was shaking!

"Dewpelt!" she cried as she raced to the she cat. Dewpelt was sobbing and Shell was comforting her.

"It's all right, Dewpelt. He didn't deserve you. Clearly he felt more loyalty to Thornleaf than you and your kits." Dewpelt sobbed harder, if that were possible, and her breathing came in large racking wheezes.

"I… I just, just c-can't b-believe th-that he would bet-tray mee!" she choked out. He nose was running and her eyes were dull.

"Hush, Dewpelt. It's okay." Hollystar comforted. Dewpelt turned on her, her eyes blazing.

"Where is that foxhearted traitor? That stupid piece of dug that turned my mate against me?" she howled. Her claws raked the earth, causing deep fallows.

"Dewpelt! Dewpelt, you need to calm down. Thornleaf will receive his punishment in due time." Dewpelt hissed.

"Let me kill that traitor! That load of fox dung! That snake tongue, that badger face, that…" she hurled more insults at the prison where Thornleaf was being held.

"LET ME AT HIM!" she screeched, then she collapsed, sobbing. "Nooo!" she moaned. "He's dead!" she cried desperately.

Hollystar watched the queen in mortification. How could she let this happen? "Dewpelt." she meowed before she could stop herself.

"Dewpelt, whatever punishment I decide for Thornleaf, or should I say, Thorn now that he has lost his honor as a warrior. Whatever punishment I decide for him, I promise, you will be the first to know." Dewpwlt gazed at her with frosty eyes.

"Really, Hollystar." she mewed in a tiny voice. She nodded.

Dewpelt straightened herself. "Very well." she meowed softly. The black furred leader smiled.

"I have some good news for you Dewpelt." she informed her. The she cat looked bleary at her. "Yes?"

"Your kits are ready to become full warriors and medicine cat!" she announced proudly. Dewpelt closed her eyes.

"That means Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw will be fighting in the battles right?" she asked softly, setting her head on her small paws.

Hollystar frowned at her reaction. "Yes, they are great cats, they are ready-" "No."

The black furred leader stared at the queen with surprise. "What?" Dewpelt peeked an eye. "No. I will not let my kits fight. Moonpaw may receive her name, but not Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw. They will stay apprentices forever." and with that she stood up and walked away.

Hollystar stared after her, baffled. "But… but that's…" she sputtered. Then she felt a soft tail on her back.

"Hollystar, it's okay. She'll come around. You can't blame her, she just found out her mate betrayed her for the destruction of the clan she now loved, and that mate died too." Shell shrugged. "Give her a break."

She shook her head. "But Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw are ready… and they have to… They _want _to become warriors, Shell! I would be punishing them if I didn't…" she shook her head. "Your right. Dewpelt will just have to wait. I have a whole clan that needs reassuring." she turned and saw that cream and brown face looking at her from the warriors den.

She blushed and headed towards Falconbreeze. The tom had a hard look on his face as he stared at her with dark green eyes.

"Hollystar." he meowed icily. She was taken back by his coldness.

"Falconbreeze, what's up?" she meowed softly. The tom snorted.

"So. Your leader now, huh." he meowed grudgingly. Hollystar's ears burned.

"Will you just tell me what is going on with you? Why are you so cold?" she demanded. Falconbreeze looked away.

"You didn't have to come to me if you were just going to yell." he glared at her. Hollystar bunched her back. Her nose scrunched up and her whiskers twitched madly.

"Fine!" she hissed. She spun quickly and stalked away until a sharp pain in her tail caused her to jump.

"OW!" she squeaked. She looked at her tail and saw that Falconbreeze was hanging on to it with claws outstretched.

"What is your problem, you-" then she saw the look in his big, green eyes. Her voice trailed off.

"Falconbreeze. Are you okay?" she meowed softly. The brown and cream tom looked at her with pain.

"You can never take a mate now, can you?" he choked. Hollystar's eyes widened.

_Not so soon, not after Mousewhisker…_

"Falconbreeze… I…" she meowed. The tom's eyes glazed in hurt.

"Leaders have to give all their time to their clan, so they can never have a mate, or kits." he whispered. "We can never be together." she gasped slightly.

She slowly padded to his side and rubbed her muzzle against his.

"Oh, Falconbreeze." she murmured. The creama nd brown tom's eyes closed, and he released a small, painful purr.

She looked softly at him. "I can't… I do care, but…" she sighed. "This is so hard."

Falconbreeze looked at her fiercely. "If it hurts, Hollystar, then I don't want you to like me this way! I don't want you to hurt!" Hollystar stared shocked at him.

"But, Falconbreeze! I know what you have gone through! You have been through so much pain, you don't deserve this! You deserve everything!" she cried. The tom looked at her longingly.

"I only care about you. Your feelings. If it does not belong with me, then let it be. You need to care for HollyClan. I am one cat compared to many-" "NO!" she snapped. Falconbreeze looked surprised at her. Her pelt was bristling with anger.

"Your not just one cat, your my whole heart! I love you, Falconbreeze! You have to know that!" her eyes blazed, and she could tell that Falconbreeze loved it.

"But how is this going to work?" he said sadly. Hollystar flinched.

"I…" she started. Then she realized she couldn't finish.

"You…?" Falconbreeze urged. She looked in his eyes and saw how much he wanted a solution.

"I thought so." Falconbreeze sighed. "Then this is it." Hollystar looked mortified.

"What?" the tom shook his head. "I won't be with you if it hurts this much." he concluded. The black she cat gaped at him.

"But… but I can't let you go like this! I can't be without you! I don't want you to go!" she cried, holding on to him.

"Hush, hush, Hollystar. I won't go anywhere. I will be a warrior of HollyClan, but that's all I'll be to you." she looked at him, her eyes stinging.

"No, Falconbreeze. You won't just be another cat in HollyClan. You will be the cat that gave me the idea of HollyClan, the cat that found me in the tunnels and cared for me, even when I had my fits. Your the cat that helped me get through my past, your the cat that shared the hardships that I faced, your the cat that helped me become Hollystar. Your the cat that stood up for me, even in battle. It's you Falconbreeze." she insisted. "Your my Frisk that will never be just any cat. Mine…" she murmured, rubbing her head against his neck.

"And you will still be that crazy she cat that I found under those rocks that long time ago." she chuckled burying his head in my head. I purred loud and clear. I purred for all of HollyClan to hear me, all of StarClan to hear me.

My Falconbreeze...

**Was that sweet? Lame? Whatever. Okay to the poll!**

**What makes you laugh?**

**~Swanie**


	27. Full Moon

**Thanks for all those amazing reviews! I know I have a lot of mistakes, but nobody's perfect. I am sooo sorry for inconvenience for my typos.**

**Sorry I couldn't update. I have been busy with my concert, practicing my music…**

**Here are my review responses.**

**Leaopardmask:**** I love couple fluff. It's so engaging to me.**

**Cinderpaw11:**** Funny things like my brother thump thump thumping down the stairs for me!**

**SpaztasticHollyleaf1083:**** Corny jokes make me giggle like mad! And sorry if anything is confusing. What am I doing wrong?**

**Mistystarshine:**** aww! Thanks!**

**dreamingneverfails:**** aha! I saw that video! and i think it's hilarious how he just acts like it really hurt, like 'ow. that didn't feel good,' i laughed like crazy when I saw that video.**

**IcestormisaNERD:**** yea, fluff is my specialty.**

**Auburnfire:**** School is a giant joke. Okay, it helps our future, but some things about school makes me laugh, cause it's so stupid!**

**Silentfury12:**** a long, long list of funny things…**

**WindClan Lover:**** thank you! i hoped that I would receive a review like yours!**

**Shadow Cyrse:**** Nom nom noming on that mouse! i saw a snake eat a mouse once at this program called Nature's Classroom is New York. We had to take a coach bus there! It was like an hour drive!**

**Nightfeater12:**** lol! Speaking of Twilight, I laugh at that Vampires Suck movie!**

**Dawnfire101:**** Updating!**

**Sky Fireheart:**** Thank you for the capital lettered review!**

**Spottedears:**** It would be awesome if the (now four) Erin Hunters saw this! Anyway, they own Warriors, not me…**

**allygirl56:**** you must be a great reader! And sorry you couldn't read it in time for the names. Anyway, thanks sooo much for reviewing!**

Chapter 26

_She inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet scent of pine trees. The frosted ground crunched beneath her paws. Little dark green stubs of grass peeked from between her toes._

_She looked around, spotting only darkness. The boulders sticking out of the ground seemed dark and sinister, their sharp edges pointing at the dark, black sky._

_She shivered. It was cold. Her pelt fluffed up, trying to warm her. It was as cold as leaf bare._

_She took one small step forward. The grass crunched like dead leaves under her paws. The frosty wind picked up and bit her nose._

_Where was she? Why was it so evil, so dark…_

_She took one more small step forward, her paws dampening in the wet grass. She sped up her pace, hoping for warmth to touch her, even the tiniest bit._

_Her teeth began to chatter, and her paws began to shake. It was getting colder by the pawstep. Finally, she plopped down on the cold grass, gasping. Her breath left a trail of fog, drifting away into the endless night._

_"Are you cold?" a voice asked softly. She shivered, the breath of the speaker brushed warmly against her cheek._

_A warm dark pelt wrapped around her. Immediately, she was warm. The heat flooded her like a great wave._

_"Thank you…" she breathed. The voice purred. "Is that better, dear?" she nodded vigorously. The voice wrapped tighter._

_"You are welcome to stay as long as you want." the voice invited. Her eyes drew up, looking at her companion. The face was hidden in the shadow of the dark._

_"Do you want to stay?" the voice pressed her. The cat wrapped itself tighter around her. She gasped as her lungs were pressed on._

_"N-no. I have to go b-back." she stuttered. The cat sighed._

_"Tsk, tsk. I really hoped you could stay." the cat mourned. She hissed, trying to get out of the cat's grasp._

_"Won't you stay a little longer?" the voice begged. She flinched. The voice had a mocking hint that she despised._

_"N-no thank you. I-I need to leave!" she struggled to separate herself from the cat._

_"Where would you go?" the voice hissed. He wrapped himself tighter and she fell back, her paws trapped._

_"L-let g-g-go!" she grunted. The cat growled. "Stay with me." he snarled._

_Her eyes widened. "Never!" she hissed and she clawed at the cat viciously. The tom hissed in anger._

_"Stop it!" he snapped, and he squeezed tighter, this time blocking her air pipe. She gasped for air._

_"Stop! Please!" she cried. Her lungs were burning! She was getting little bits of air. Such precious air…_

_"The moon will come back. You will feel like home here. Soon, the full moon shall reach our pawtips. You could be so happy here. Stay…" the tom insisted._

_She struggled. "The full moon is the night we shall reunite with the clans! You will feel happy! Stay. Join me!" the voice screeched as she flew out of his grasp._

_Immediately, the cold hit her like a rock again. Her paws froze instantly, and her pelt shivered. She gasped for air, her breath fogging._

_"Leave then. But remember. I will see you again during the full moon." the tom grinned in the dark light._

_She hissed. "Leave me alone!" she screeched. A dark paw above her head. Waves of red…_

oOo

Her eyes flashed open, a sharp pain in her scalp. She gasped at the pain.

She stood shakily to find little dribbles of blood on her moss. She felt her head. 4 little fallows spurted blood.

"Ouch." she muttered. "I'd better go see Willowsplash."

As she approached the medicine den, soft snoring indicted that the cream and brown she cat was asleep. Hollystar shrugged. She would dress her wound herself.

She reached for some cobweb and marigold. "Let me do that." she jumped at the sudden voice behind her.

"Wha-what?" she gasped. In front of her was a tiny silver she cat. "Moonpaw. Yes, thank you." she sighed in relief.

The medicine cat apprentice chewed the marigold leaves together to make pulp. Hollystar dabbed the cobweb on her head.

"So, how did this happen?" Moonpaw asked curiously as she spat the pulp onto a large oak leaf. Hollystar froze. Her dream flowed back into her, instantly followed with regret.

"I… I rolled on some thorns." she lied lamely. Moonpaw raised an eyebrow, but didn't press her.

"Here." she rubbed the bitter smelling pulp on her head. Hollystar hissed at the burning of the wound.

"Now there won't be infection." Moonpaw explained. Hollystar nodded, digging her claws into the den. There was silence for a moment, then Moonpaw spoke.

"The full moon is only a day away. How will we have a Gathering?" Hollystar narrowed her eyes, remembering her dream.

_"The full moon is the night we shall reunite with the clans!"_ the tom's voice echoed in her head.

"I… I had a dream, Moonpaw." she muttered. Moonpaw didn't look surprised.

"Oh." she meowed softly. Hollystar leaned forward. The apprentice seemed so timid today. Usually she was all over the place, helping her clan mates, playing with Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw. But now…

"I was in a dark meadow, and it was so cold." she shivered, remembering her frozen paws, her bristling pelt. She rubbed her paws together, embracing the warmth.

Moonpaw listened as she sorted the herbs.

"Then a tom came to me and warmed me with his pelt. He wanted me to stay, but I couldn't. I didn't. Then he… _attacked_ me, and said some odd things." she inhaled. Moonpaw peeked from her work.

"And it was definitely not StarClan?" she checked. Hollystar shook her head.

"It was too evil for StarClan. Our ancestors would never attack me, depriving me of air…" she trailed off. A flash back of her dream distracted her. The dark tom, the choking, then the bitter cold.

"Hollystar?" Moonpaw's voice called her. The silver and black apprentice looked at her with large blue eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

Hollystar nodded. "Yeah, I was just remembering." she sighed. "Anyway, he said that the full moon was the time that we would reunite with the clans. I don't know what clans he would be talking about though." she clawed furiously.

Moonpaw looked sympathetically at her. "Who was the tom?" she asked. She shook her head in despair.

"I don't know." she breathed exasperated. "There wasn't a face. It was too dark."

The silver and black she cat pondered for a moment. "You don't suppose it's Sol do you?" Hollystar shrugged.

"I thought it could be, but there was no scent or face. Nothing. Why do you ask?" Moonpaw cocked her ear.

"Remember Sol promised that 'this is not over?'" she asked. Hollystar shrugged.

"So?" Moonpaw's blue eyes shined. "So…" she urged.

"So maybe Sol will attack the clans at the Gathering! Don't you see, Hollystar? This is the great battle that has been coming for so long! This is why HollyClan was formed! Thornleaf and Sol happened to _us_ for a reason!" she cried.

Willowsplash grunted in her sleep, then flopped to the other side. The silver and black she cat flinched. She motioned for Hollystar to follow her outside.

She saw that Blacktalon and Shell were guarding Thornleaf's prison. She nodded 'good morning' to them.

Moonpaw led her to the tunnels, then confronted her. "We need to go to the Gathering. We have to help the 4 clans!" she inhaled. "This explains _my_ dream." she murmured.

Hollystar pricked her ears. "Excuse me?" she gasped. Moonpaw looked at her guiltily.

"A few sunrises ago, I had a dream where the full moon shone on a spirit cat fighting a shadow cat. They were fighting viciously, to the death. It was scary." she shuffled her paws. "I thought it was just some left over prey stuck in my throat." she added bashfully.

Hollystar flicked her tail. "You should have mentioned this to Willowsplash." she meowed grudgingly. The silver she cat looked at her furiously.

"I couldn't! That mouse brained tom had taken over the clan, and he was surveying our every move! He kept track of which cats left the tunnels to which cats left to make dirt! If I so much as tried to talk to Willowsplash alone," she clawed at the stone.

Hollystar cursed herself for such a mistake. "I'm so sorry, Moonpaw. I forgot Thornleaf had taken over HollyClan." she apologized. Moonpaw blushed for her outburst.

"It's okay Hollystar. Sorry I talked to you like that. I just felt so enclosed. Medicine cats are supposed to be able to…" she shook. "Anyway, what do you want to do Hollystar?"

The black she cat thought for a moment. "All of HollyClan goes to fight at the Gathering tomorrow night." she decided.

Moonpaw straightened herself. "We should go to Moonpool first, to make sure we are doing the right thing." she suggested. Hollystar nodded. And they went back into camp.

~oOo~

"Eat these traveling herbs." Willowsplash pushed some chamomile, sorrel, daisy and burnet. Hollystar lapped them up.

"Where's Moonpaw?" she asked the she cat. Willowsplash looked behind her, then out of the den.

"Oh, she's coming." she smiled at her apprentice.

After Willowsplash had woken up, Hollystar had informed her about their traveling to Moonpool. The she cat agreed to come with them, and now they were preparing for the journey.

"Hi, I just finished cleaning the moss in the warrior's den." the silver and black she cat puffed, carrying old, sodden moss.

"I'll assign Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw to get rid of the moss, we need to get to Moonpool." Hollystar, nodded. She sighed.

Lately, she had been so stressed over picking a deputy. The due has past, and she was worried of StarClan's approval. She did not know who to chose, who would take care of her clan in her passing!

_Blacktalon? No, he's just… not right. He's a great warrior, just too playful. Wildstorm? He's better than Blacktalon, but same. Too carefree._ She racked her brain for cats.

_Snaketooth? Maybe. But he's too valuable a warrior for leader. Sparklemist? She's a loyal cat, she understands StarClan better than any of us, but StarClan is only half of it._

She sniffed.

"Hollystar, let's go! I told Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw, let's go." Moonpaw meowed impatiently. Hollystar looked wildly around her.

"Oh, okay. Come on." she recovered. She headed towards the exit to the sunlight.

~oOo~

As they approached Moonpool, Hollystar glanced nervously back and forth, as if expecting to see the clan cats any second.

"Relax, Hollystar. We've been here a bunch of times! We won't be caught." Willowsplash assured.

Hollystar shivered. "Maybe you're right. But I just want to make sure…" she trailed off as they approached the pool. Moonpaw squeaked.

"Back away slowly." Willowsplash whispered. Hollystar stared in astonishment at the figure sitting by the pool.

"Hollystar. Maybe he can't hear us! Just hide!" Moonpaw urged. The black she cat took a shaky step forward. The medicine cats behind her gasped.

"Hollystar!" they hissed.

Suddenly, the figure stood up and looked Hollystar in the eyes.

The medicine cats held their breaths and the leader gasped slightly.

"I've been waiting for you to come here."

**That was a really bad cliffy! You could probably guess who it is and stuff. Sorry. I had to leave it there.**

**Anyway, again, sorry I couldn't update! I had a concert yesterday, and I've been chilling. Plus I have tons of HW, and I need that done since progress reports come out TOMORROW! i got straight As on my report card last semester, and I want that again!**

**The poll is…**

**If you can make a TV show about anything, what would it be about?**

**And please submit your poll questions. I promise to give you credit. Make sure it can have a variety of answers, and… thanks for reading!**

**~Swanie**


	28. Hurting

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! There were a lot of guesses on who the mystery cat is, and a lot of you guessed right! I told you it was pretty predictable.**

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a looonnngggg time, but here it is!**

**I don't own Warriors, Hollyleaf, the tunnels, the territories, etc. All I own is… nothing, that you should care about. Just my imagination.**

**Here are my review responses.**

**allygirl56:**** Thanks! Keep reviewing!**

**Sky Fireheart:**** lol. CHOCOLATE!**

**dreamingneverfails:**** hm… a tv show about your life. Kind of like ****The Suite Life of Zack and Cody****!**

**WindClan Lover****: booya! Embarrasing stuff, celebrities! I'm game!**

**Silentfury12:**** really? I thought it was pretty obvious. What ever. You'll find out now.**

**snowplow:**** haha. That's a funny name for Jayfeather. Jay-jay.**

**Shadow Cyrse:**** Rocking username! And an even more rocking avatar! Lol, that was random.**

**Leopardmask:**** Haha. That's an article on my school newspaper. Don't wear knee high socks and short shorts. Do wear Uggs (copyrighted). Interesting.**

**Emmarox:**** Flametail is a great guess. Maybe it is him… Yeah, it was sad when… I'm not gonna say anything about ****Night Whispers**** for you peeps who haven't read it.**

**Auburnfire:**** Yeah, I'm going to ask who the deputy should be. Later…**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** yup! I love cliffs. As long as i write them.**

**Spottedears:**** Hm. All great guesses. The Dark Forest issue will come up in my other story, ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy**** later on. And i noticed that too!**

**Zenkatana:**** Haha. It's supposed to make you want to read more, not make you kill yourself.**

**warriorcrazy:**** GO MEXICAN FOOD!**

**badwolf07:**** really? Oh. Maybe it was a good cliffy.**

**Snowblossom:**** I love the username. It's so beautiful! Like a peaceful winter flower. Ah. And it's Falconbreeze, now Flamebreeze.**

**IcestormisaNERD:**** Thank you! And that sounds a little… stalkerish?**

**To the story!**

**Oh, and P.S. I want you all to submit suggestions to who should be deputy. IT SHOULD BE FROM ****HOLLYCLAN!**** Judgement starts NOW!**

Chapter 27

Previously:

_The medicine cats held their breaths and the leader gasped slightly._

_"I've been waiting for you to come here."_

~oOo~

Hollystar flinched. The cat looked simply at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

The tom looked at her with those familiar eyes of his. "I knew you would come here. I don't know the reason, I just know you would be here." he shrugged.

Hollystar looked at the tom in amazement. "I… I… I just guess…" she trailed off. The tom looked at her expectantly.

"I guess it's just that brother sister bond we've had all this time." she meowed quietly.

The cat standing by the pool looked fiercely at her, then purred loudly.

"Hollyleaf. I missed you." he smiled. "Jayfeather!" she breathed happily.

They rushed to rub muzzles with each other. He was freezing, as if the cold air had engulfed him. But she didn't care.

Hollystar inhaled her brother's familiar herby scent and closed her eyes in bliss. She had imagined this moment ever since she found herself with Willowsplash and Falconbreeze in the tunnels, or Frisk and Sissy back then.

A squeak sounded behind her, and Hollystar turned to see Willowsplash and Moonpaw watching the siblings in awe.

Willowsplash's eyes shone with happiness, and Moonpaw stared with interest.

"You found each other! Oh, this is so amazing!" gushed Willowsplash. The silver and black apprentice smiled.

"It reminds me of Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw. So loving and…" her face screwed. "_Annoying!_" she laughed and watching the reunited siblings.

Jayfeather snorted. "You're hanging out with these mush balls?" he meowed grudgingly. Hollystar batted his ear playfully.

"Cheek." then her look turned serious. "I have to speak with StarClan."

Jayfeather looked at her in wonder. "Why?" his pale blue eyes shone with pure interest.

Hollystar looked determinedly. "I have to know if it is right to go to the island Gathering tomorrow night with my clan." she inhaled. "I had a dream that suggested danger for the lake cats."

A flicker of emotion danced in Jayfeather's eyes, then disappeared as soon as it appeared. "You're right. The clans need all the help they can get." he coughed out.

Hollystar looked at her brother with concern. "Jayfeather, you okay?" she meowed, running her tail across his back.

The tabby tom cleared his throat and shook his head. "I uh… I didn't expect the Dark Forest to strike so soon." he murmured.

The black she cat stared at her brother. "What did you expect? These cats have been planning this the moment Tigerstar stepped into their realms." her eyes darkened.

_The moment Sol decided war on The Ancients_. she thought gruesomely. Jayfeather cocked an ear.

"Well. You better start talking to StarClan." he settled next to the silver pool. He patted spots for the 3 she cats to join him.

They nodded and squeezed their eyes shut, and the waves slapping the smooth stone lulled them to sleep, to dream…

~oOo~

"Get out! Now!" a voice panicked.

Hollystar's eyes snapped open. She saw bright stars surround her. A light green meadow with daisies swayed in the breeze. Stars swirled around a figure.

"Leave! You must go to your clan! Protect them! Be at the Gathering tomorrow, battle ready!" a sharp voice urged her. Hollystar's eyes struggled to open, but she just couldn't. It was like there were boulders attached to her eye lids.

"WAKE UP!" the voice snapped.

Hollystar sighed and dragged herself up slowly. "What Jayfeather?" she meowed groggily. The tom's eyes was blazing with fury and panic.

"Hollyleaf! Go! Get out of here! Wake up, and prepare you clan for battle!" he growled. Hollystar flinched at the sudden tone in her brother.

"Jayfeather! I need to speak to StarClan!" she insisted. Jayfeather stomped his paw.

"GET OUT!" he snarled. Hollystar growled.

"What is going on!" she exploded. "Instead of wasting all this time arguing, give me a straight answer!" she demanded, her green eyes were blazing like wildfire.

Her brother inhaled, trying to calm down. "The cat… the cat you saw at Moonpool. It's not me." he revealed. Hollystar's eyes widened. "What?"

Jayfeather gritted his teeth. "It was Sol. Hollystar, don't underestimate that cat. He had a prophecy for a reason! He was supposed to be the original 3, or 2. Him and Rock. He was supposed to bring peace to the evil cats, but then became evil himself." he sneered at the thought of the tall tortoiseshell and brown cat.

"How… how are you in StarClan?" she stiffened. "Are you dead?"

Jayfeather's eye bulged sightlessly. "No! I'm dream walking! Remember? Power?" he meowed. Hollystar relaxed. The gray tabby tom leaned forward so that he was face to face with his sister.

"Leave! Take your cats to the Gathering tomorrow, battle ready. All you need to know is that the Dark Forest is strong Very strong. Don't underestimate any of them!" he insisted. His fur bristled with worry.

Hollystar looked around. "Where's Willowsplash and Moonpaw?" Jayfeather bared his teeth.

"Who?" he asked flatly. Hollystar rolled her eyes. "My medicine cats! They're supposed to be here with me!" the blind tom gaped in horror.

"NO! GREAT STARCLAN!" he shrieked. He pounced on her, digging his claws into her shoulders.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" he screamed in her face. Hollystar flinched.

"WHAT IN STARCLAN HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" she cried. Jayfeather dug his claws deeper.

"Sol is there, impersonating me! He could be there about to attack Willowsplash and Moonpaw! WAKE UP!" he howled desperately. Hollystar gasped and pinched herself.

"How-" pinch "do" pinch "I wake" pinch "UP?" she squished her shoulder herself furiously.

Jayfeather looked around in panic. "HELP!" he wailed. He ran around, fox lengths away from her. Hollystar watched in defeat. Only desperation would make her brother act like this, begging for help. Begging at all…

"HELP! SPOTTEDLEAF! YELLOWFANG! BLUESTAR! HELP!" he cried.

Suddenly a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped and clutched her tummy. "Jayfeather…" she whispered.

The tom raced around screaming, not hearing her call. "HELP!" her eyes tried to focus.

"Jayfeather… hurting…" she moaned louder. The raging tom's ears pricked and he raced to her. "Hollyleaf? What's wrong?" he shook her. "What is it?"

Hollystar's eyes rolled back. "It… hurts…" blood leaked onto the light green grass, staining the daisies dark red.

**Sorry for the pathetically short chapter. But I want the next chapter to be epic! Secrets will be revealed! Dot dot dot.**

**Anyway. I want you guys to send in the cats you want to be deputy. IT SHOULD BE FROM ****HOLLYCLAN!**** It MUST be from HollyClan!**

**Judgement starts NOW!**

**No poll, though I have a reviewer poll in mind for the next chapter! Thank you to all submitters. And remember. If your poll question was not chosen, you can always resubmit it and it will have a pretty good chance to be picked since not a lot of people are sending questions.**

**Again, review!**

**~Swanie**


	29. Life 1

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! keep it up! Also, send in your stories. I want to read them! I promise to review!**

**Here are my review responses.**

**IcestormisaNERD:**** lol! okay.**

**Auburnfire:**** Congrats! Your poll question was picked! Great job!**

**Stormhear13:**** haha, that little skit thing was funny. GO SPIT TAKES!**

**lunapaw:**** a lot of people want Falconbreeze to be deputy…**

**dreamingneverfails:**** Thank you! Idk about Flarespirit. Maybe…**

**badwolf07:**** awww! Thank you! That made me smile like an idiot.**

**Tree Kangaroo:**** hehe. Your username is funny. Yeah, what is wrong with Hollyleaf?**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** yea, I hate spicy stuff too, but I love tacos. Tacos aren't spicy unless you put peppers or stuff in it… right?**

**Emmarox:**** i agree about Shell… And great poll question! But I used something like that already.**

**allygirl56: ****YAY! Falconbreeze or Shell!**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** Thank you! I try for you guys… You are the people that inspire me to make this story. That's why I love reviews!**

**Spottedears:**** Sorry about your computer. Congrats about the good guessing!**

**Leopardmask:**** Thank you! Intense is my 2nd middle name! No… that was lame…**

**To the story!**

Chapter 28

Pain flashed in her stomach. Blood spilled like a river onto the rocks under her. 4 neat rips were implanted on her side.

Hollystar shrieked as another rip tore her back apart. She started to smell the salty scent of the blood.

"STOP HURTING HER!" a voice screeched. The faint glint of silver claws lashing out at a figure.

"Hollystar, are you okay?" a voice gasped.

"No…" she breathed. The dawn was blood red.

~oOo~

"HELP! PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M BURNING!" she screamed. Her pelt was on fire. She felt the flames flickering, lashing at her bloody body.

"Hollystar, Hollystar, calm down!" a voice meowed from the corner. Hollystar flipped over, breathing heavily.

"Stop burning me!" she sobbed. Suddenly, her body cooled. Soon, there was no more pain. No more flames.

She exhaled, and looked to see big green eyes watching her. "Are you okay Hollystar?"

"Firestar." she sighed. "I'm dead. I'll never see the battle. I…" she saw a faint outline of a black she cat with bright green eyes fly out of her. She padded a fox length away, then looked back and smiled. Then she faded to mist.

"What. Just. Happened." Hollystar gasped. Firestar laid a tail on her shoulder.

"You have eight more lives." he assured her. Hollystar froze.

"I… I really died?" Hollystar croaked. The flame colored leader nodded.

"Go. You will find that you are already healed. A little sore, but fine. You will need to gather up your cats and head to battle." He looked away. Hollystar stared dumbfounded.

"But… isn't it tomorrow night?" she asked feebly. Firestar looked sorrowfully at her.

"You were unconscious for a long time. When you finally for around to dying, it was night." he sighed. "The full moo is today."

Hollystar squeaked. "I… I…" _You what?_ A voice challenged in her head. She sighed._ This is what HollyClan is for! This is why StarClan let you part from ThunderClan! This is what you have been training for! You are ready!_

"I will go!" she meowed bravely. Firestar smiled.

"You are a great leader. It runs in your blood." Hollystar closed her eyes. She felt a tugging in her chest.

"Leave now. Head to battle." The flame colored tom called. She nodded and drifted.

~oOo~

Her green eyes opened slowly. She felt refreshed. She smelled the sharp, bitter and sweet tang of herbs around her.

"Wha…" she mumbled. She looked wildly around. She spotted a figure sitting in the shadows.

She propped herself up and looked at the figure.

"You saved me," she meowed boldly. Dark forest green eyes opened. She saw that they were troubled and dark. "Falconbreeze."

"You'r alive." the voice croaked. Hollystar bowed her head.

"I am now." the figure moved to the light, and she saw that brown and cream coat that she loved. He moved closer to her, until they were touching pelts. Her breathing quickened.

"What do you mean?" the tom breathed. Hollystar sighed.

"I lost one of my nine lives. I only have eight now." she braced herself for the sudden shock from the cat next to her. But it didn't come.

"It's tonight." he meowed softly. Hollystar tensed. "Yes." she sighed. "We must prepare."

His eyes blazed fire. "You need to rest. I got that taken care of." he brushed the moss closer to her. Hollystar saw that her sides were paltered with gauze.

"I see Willowsplash did her job well." she joked. His eyes darkened even more. Now with sorrow and grief.

The HollyClan leader's heart sank. "No…" her voice trailed off. His green eyes avoided hers.

"Not Willowsplash…" "No, not Willowsplash, Moonpaw." he choked. "Sol killed her." Falconbreeze meowed stonily.

Hollystar's eyes blazed. "WHAT? HE DID WHAT?" she shrieked. She began to make her way out of the medicine den, until he blocked her.

"Hollystar, calm down. The clan is in mourning. Especially Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw." she tensed. "What about Dewpelt?" he didn't respond.

"Falconbreeze?" he looked at her. "She's not doing anything. More than anything, she wants to fight."

Hollystar's ees hardened. "Then that's what we will do!" she pushed past Falconbreeze and headed out to the clearing.

Cats herded around a body in the middle of the cave. It was silent, as if noise had died too.

Anger flared up in her. Her heart burned fire, and she stomped to the High Rock.

"Cats of HollyClan! Gather around!" she comanded. The cats huddled around Moonpaw looked up wearily.

"This is a terrible loss to our clan, and it is my fault…" she choked. The clan looked dully at her. She cleared her throat.

"This is my fault. I should have-" "No, Hollystar. It's not your fault. Sol is too evil. He could have tricked anybody. Who kew he could shape shift?" Blacktalon called out.

She saw a few other cats nod. Snaketooth, Flarespirit, Shell, Tonie, Flameheart.

"Thank you, but that does not make up for what happened." she took a deep breath. "But Moonpaw will be avenged! I promise you, she will avenged. Tonight, we fight for Moonpaw, we fight for StarClan, we fight for our freedom." she growled. The cats were still. Hollystar twitched her tail. She half expected an objection to StarClan. But then that would be like objecting Moonpaw.

"True, for some of us, it will be the last time walking these hollows, but we will die for HollyClan!" she yowled.

Cats were beginning to stir. Wildstorm nodded, and Blacktalon unsheathed his claws.

"We'll show that mange pelt what he messed with!" he snarled.

"That rouge will regret the day he was kitted!" Shell hissed, clawing deep holes in the earth.

Hollystar's hackles raised. "The Dark Forest will _die!_ hey will pay for what they did, and they will feel the wrath of HollyClan!" she howled.

A few more cats yowled in a agreement. Her spirits soared.

"Tonight, we will fight!" she screeched. And all of HollyClan yowled with her.

"To death!"

"The Dark Forest will pay for Moonpaw's death!"

"For Moonpaw!"

"They will have their useless little hearts ripped out!"

"Death shall rule their lives!"

Hollystar clawed the rock.

"They will die for their mistake." she rasped. She looked beyond the raging cats to see Falconbreeze standing outside the medicine den. She froze at the look on his face. The she shook her head. It was done. They would fight. Nothing could stop her from avenging the deaths of their clan mates!

**That was a filler. Okay. A little author's note. Send in your poll questions! If yours didn't get picked, resubmit it, and you will have a chance of winning!**

**The poll for today was submitted by Auburnfire.**

**If you could have any animal as your pet, what would it be?**

**~Swanie**


	30. Loyalty Matters

**Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! Also, check out my other stories, ****Dark Rose**** and ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****! Pretty please?**

**Also, send in your stories, I promise to read and review! I got lots of amazing reviews, and here are my responses to them!**

**Miststarshine:**** Thanks for submitting a poll! I will use it eventually, because it is great!**

**Emmarox:**** Thanks for the poll! Same as Mistystarshine, I will use it eventually! Shell would be a good deeputy!**

**dreamingneverfails:**** aww! Baby wolfs are adorable, but then they turn into adorable killers… OF ANIMALS! I am an animal lover, and I know that animals wont hurt you unless you piss them off.**

**Auburnfire:**** Great story! And remember, my advice! To get more reviews, go around telling other writers to review your story. Also update a lot so that it gets to the top of the Warrior list. That was definitely not your first story, but it's so good, other people should read it! It's called ****Bad Influence**** people! It's about Hawkpaw and Mothpaw and a new character, Robinpaw in the old forest! Check it out! Its really good!**

**IcestormisaNERD:**** YAY! UNIWOLF! A flying wolf with a horn. Ahhh!**

**Leopardmask:**** Hehe. Thanks! I used to be obsessed with dragons and mythical creatures in 5th grade. I used to be able to draw them really good too.**

**Nightfeather12:**** Poly bears! Yay kittens! Bears are so fuzzy. Berry eating, deer killing fuzzy balls!**

**Fluttersong:**** LOL! Your right about all those things, but don't forget fuzzyfull! Cool avatar by the way!**

**Snowblossom:**** About 3 more chapters until the end. But don't worry. I have another story, ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****. That is a sequel to my first story, ****Dark Rose.**** Check them out please!**

**Tree Kangaroo:**** Lol! Tree kangaroos are cool, now that I think about it. Bouncy bouncy…**

**Stormheart13****: Haha. That has to be my most favorite skit so far! Poor Tigerstar. Even if he is a big fat meanie!**

**allygirl56:**** Poor Moonpaw indeed. Well, at least she will be the first ever HollyClan StarClan cat! *face palm***

**tiep0h****: haha! Thank you! All these reviews inspire me to write this. That's why reviewing is awesome!**

**Spottedears:**** Moonpaw died. And I've noticed that you have been asking a lot of questions lately. What am I doing wrong?**

**Dawnfire101:**** yes. Raging mad… And is your avatar from ****SkyClan's Destiny****? I love that book!**

**Thank you for all those reviews! You all deserve a nice update!**

**WANRING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ****GORY**** CONTENT, VIVID IMAGES AND MORE GORE! THIS CHAPTER RATED ****T****!**

Chapter 29

_She stood in a bright field of green grass and gentle trees. The little dandelions on the ground swayed in the gentle breeze. The sky was a darker shade of blue. She looked around her and saw that a pile of rocks stood by her. They were mounted into a giant circle shape._

_As she looked closer, she saw that there were many pebbles, stones, rocks… All piled up in one random spot._

_she turned away from the pile of rocks and looked at the dark blue sky._

_A bright orb in the sky illuminated the trees, the grass. Every little detail of her surroundings were captured. The moon made her pelt shine like stars._

_The moon was so big. Bigger than usual. She stretched out a paw to try and touch it. She knew she would touch nothing but air._

_As she stretched her paw further, she felt an icy thing bump her pawtips. She gasped and quickly drew her paw back. She had touched the moon!_

_She shook her head. She must be dreaming. She must be._

_Cautiously, she dabbed the moon again, and her claw tips poked the moon. As she drew her paw away, the moon started to wobble!_

_She shrunk back and watched the moon writhe and wretch! Her heart beat faster, a sick feeling rising in her chest._

_The moon continued to shake, then the bright white glow melted slowly into a dark, deadly red. The color of blood._

_The sky began to darken too, until is was as black as black can be. Soon, she was not able to see even her own paws in front of her!_

_"Help! Where did the moon go?" she cried. She trembled in the dark._

_There was no noise. Silent. She squinted to try and see if she could see even the smallest figure of a blade of grass, a rock…_

_Nothing._

_Suddenly, something moved from the corner of her eye. She spun around, not caring what or who it was. Just as long as there was someone…_

_She looked harder, straining her green eyes to really _look_! Her heart caught in her throat._

_A pale gray, furless cat stood before her, eyes dark red, the same color as the moon. Black veins popped from its face, giving it a skinny and rotted look._

_The fangs were so long, it overlapped its lip, and glinted red in the light. Its claws were long and twisted. And deadly. They were as sharp as thorn. Maybe even as sharp as Tigerstar's claws were said to be. It's head was the shape of a dew drop. And that was it. No ears. Just holes where they should have been..._

_She shook. "Who… who are you?" she stuttered. The cat hissed quietly. It unsheathed its claws more, so that it got even longer! Teeth bared, the cat slowly made its way to her._

_As the cat moved closer, she saw that there was no fur on it at all! And unlike normal cats, its skin was a light, sick gray with a tint of yellow. The cat breathed on her, it's foul breath reeking of flesh and encrusted blood._

_"You made a mistake declaring war on the Dark Forest…" it snarled. she flinched. The voice coming from this creature was like raking claws on a rugged rock. A high screechy sound blasted her ears, even if it was as silent as the blood red sky._

_"I side with the clans! You cannot stop me!" she growled. The cat sneered._

_"You will never win. But here is my offer to you, little Hollystar…" he snickered at her name. She went ridged. "I willl not join you…" she warned._

_The cat laughed, an evil, cold sound. "I do not want you! You are as useless as a dead corpse!" then it stopped. The cat's ugly mouth curved into a wicked grin. "Well… not all dead corpses." the cat smirked._

_Hollstar cocked her head disdainfully. What was this cat getting at?_

_It nodded to the pile of rocks she had noticed earlier. "Pull them apart." he commanded. The black she cat gaped at the hideous cat, baffled._

_"Wh-why?" she stuttered. The cat flexed its claws. "Pull. Them. Apart. NOW." it growled deep in its throat. Its high deafening pitched mew was replaced by a low, threatening bass._

_She unsurely headed to the mount of rocks. She looked at it, pondering what could be inside. Only moments ago, she had though of this pile as beautiful, but now that the cat had shown favor to it… It felt evil to the roots of her pelt._

_"do it." the voice whispered threateningly from behind her. She jumped at the closeness of its mew._

_"Fine!" she snapped. She extended her claws and shoved her paw into the rocks. Suddenly, a hot searing burn branded her paw!_

_She let out a yowl of pain, and attempted to run away, but the cat snagged her scruff with its long claws, drawing blood._

_"Keep digging, all mighty, _Hollystar_." it purred._

_Tears forming on the side of her green eyes, she tenderly poked a paw in a different spot. No pain._

_"'t that easy?" the cat asked sweetly. A flash of hatred seared her heart._

_"Why are you making me do this?" she snarled. Suddenly, a hard blow caused her to fall on her side. Her head throbbed._

_"DIG!" the cat roared. Then its voice softened. "You are making this longer than needed. We could have been done by now." Hollystar curled her lip and drove her paw into the mound of rocks._

_A small pressure of heat touched her paw. It was not painful. Confidently, she dug her paw in deeper, only to feel that searing burn on her paw again!_

_She almost reader back, but the cat trapped her in place. As her paw continued to burn, it hissed. "Keep digging!"_

_Sobbing softly, she gently pulled her paw out to find that to her horror… her fur had been burnt off and her skin was now a sick liegeht gray-yellow._

_She gasped and faced the cat, horrorstruck. "This is…" the cat's eyes narrowed. "Dig."_

_She obeyed and quickly threw the rocks away, despite the pain, and the burning. Each swipe, she felt her tears threaten to overflow, and when she struck the bottom o the pile… they finally spilled over._

_Her claws ripped off, leaving tiny droplets of blood in its place. Her whole paw had turned gray. Fortunately, the digging was done, and the hole was exposed._

_"Look in." the cat growled. Hollystar slowly peered into the hole. Her whole body quivered so hard, she was afraid she would fall in herself._

_Under the ashes of the arson, were hairs of a silver and black tabby pelt, log with internal organs. And the most frightening of all were not the internal organs, but the pair of blue orbs staring at her from the dark pit._

_"Moonpaw?" she whispered. And the cat behind her whispered, it's voice normal. Young and familiar._

_"Yes?" _

Hollystar flung out of her moss bed, to find herself in the leader's den. The familiar walls surrounded her, the warmness of the den giving her a head ache.

"No more heat." she moaned. And she thrust her way outside. The cats were already at work, hunting and patrolling. It was midday, and her nap that her clan wanted her to take did not soothe her at all. She saw that her clan's naps had done well to them though. She saw Blacktalon carrying a large squirrel to the fresh kill pile.

"Blacktalon!" she rasped. The dark pelted tom turned to her quickly and let out a purr.

"Hey there, Hollystar! How are you? How was the nap?" she stiffened. Her dream had left a mark on her, and she rubbed her furry paws together. Thank StarClan this dream didn't harm her physically.

"I've had better," she confessed. Blacktalon's gaze darkened to worry.

"Sorry to hear that, Little Leaf. I guess I'll take this to Dewpelt." he indicated to the squirrel. As he started to pad away, she called him back.

"Wait, Blacktalon, who arranged this whole thing. Hunting patrols, Border patrols…" she trailed off, seeing the uncomfortable look on her clan mate's face.

"Er… Falconbreeze and Shell did it. They got everybody up and prepared them for the battle." he shrugged. Then he leaned closer. "You should consider picking them for deputy." he chuckled. "Together!" he smiled and headed to the nursery where Dewpelt lay alone.

Hollysta stood, frozen to her spot. Then she rubbed her paws together again and headed to the Sky Tunnel.

The Sky Tunnel was a tunnel where there was a hole in the roof where you could see the sky and the time of day. It was enclosed by a bunch of trees, so water didn't easily get in. But, nonetheless, kits and apprentices were not__ allowed to go to the Sky Tunnel without warrior supervision.

As she approached the hole, she saw that it was getting really dark. The sky was an orange color and the stars were peeking out.

_Just like your dream_… "Shut up," she muttered to that inside voice.

"Me?" she spun around, hissing. Then she relaxed to see it was Shell.

The cream and white she cat joined her below the hole. "I just wanted to see if you wanted company." the she cat blushed.

Hollystar nodded. They sat in silence for a moment until Shell spoke up.

"Hollystar…" she meowed softly. She looked at the she cat and saw that her hazel eyes were glistening with worry.

"Hollystar. I just wanted you to know… I ah…" she coughed. "Remember when I said I wanted nothing to do with the clans?" she muttered. The black she cat nodded.

Shell raised her head and looked at her calmly. "I've decided that I want to join HollyClan. I've seen how close a clan is… how loyal they are to their classmates, even if one does something wrong," Hollystar flinched at that.

"All I'm trig to say is, that is it okay if Tonie and I joined HollyClan. Permanently?" she asked hopefully.

Hollystar looked at the she cat. She remembered how loyal she was, imprisoning Thornleaf, vowing allegiance to HollyClan during her speech, her action to the battle ahead…

"But what about the clan cats that attacked you?" Hollystar meowed carefully. Shell blinked.

"I figured that if any cat is willing to hurt a stranger for their clan is a loyal, caring clan cat." she smiled. "Even if they were Dark Forest cats."

Hollystar nodded approvingly. "Then I guess you can. But Shell, you earned your place in HollyClan a long time ago, you don't need to prove anything."

Shell nodded, her hazel eyes shining with glee. "Thank you, Hollystar. You don't know how much this means to me!" the black she cat smiled faintly.

"I think I do Shell," she murmured under her breath. "I think I do."

~oOo~

As HollyClan gathered around the High Ledge, Hollystar called Shell and Tonie to the bottom.

"I, Hollystar, leader of HollyClan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Shell. Tonie. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" she meowed.

Shell and Tonie nodded. "I do." they meowed in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shell, from this day on, you shall be know as Shellfoot. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination, and we welcome you as a full member of HollyClan." Hollystar lay her head on Shellfoot's shoulder. Then she turned to Tonie. His tortoiseshell and black pelt was quivering with excitement.

"Tonie. From this day on, you shall be known as Cedardawn. StarClan honors your wisdom and kindness and we welcome you as a full member of HollyClan."

As Shellfoot and Cedardawn's eyes shone with relief and happiness, she let the clan cheer their new names.

"Shellfoot! Cedardawn! Shellfoot! Cedardawn!" the clan hooted. She joined in. "Shellfoot! Cedardawn!"

As the cheering dyed out, she continued talking.

"Congratulations Shellfoot and Cedardawn. You will keep vigil after the battle." _But what if they don't survive?_ The voice in her head meowed. She pushed away, and continued her announcement.

"Right now, we will head to battle. The lake island is far away, and to make it even better, we will have to get around without any clan cat seeing us." she looked at her clan. She spotted Willowsplash at the back, looking worried, her green gaze dancing around.

"Willowsplash. What do you prefer to do? We cannot lose you. Will you stay?" Willowsplash looked at Falconbreeze, her green gaze flashing with dread.

Falconbreeze looked up at Hollystar. "How about she stay with ThunderClan? They won't know that the Dark Forest is attacking. They can-" "Wait."

All eyes were on the medicine cat. The cream and brown she cat had stood up, her fur bristling.

"Don't forget that it was _my_ apprentice Sol killed. And don't forget it was because of me she died instead of me!" "Willowsplash, no one thinks that-" Willowsplash raised her tail to stop her plea.

"No, Hollystar. I am fighting. You can't stop me. I will fight." she insisted. Hollystar stood, dumbstruck, then recovered, realizing that the whole clan was watching.

"Very well, Willowsplash. But make sure that-" "I will be fine, Hollystar." The determination in Willowsplash's eyes was scary. It was like she was about to take down the whole forest single pawed. She would be fine.

"Okay. It is settled. Since we have no queens, kits or elders, we will all go to battle."

The HollyClan cats cheered.

"To death!" Came a cat call from some where.

Hollystar looked at her clan, savoring the faces she knew she might not see again…

**I know I am horrible. Anyway. This was a pretty long chapter. Longer than my usual. But some one wanted longer chapters, and here you go.**

**Also, check out my other stories! ****Dark Rose, Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****. Here are some blurbs about my stories!**

**Dark Rose:**As StarClan prepares for the battle against the Dark Forest, the clans quarrel with ThunderClan. But as the dark rises, the three will have to train harder than ever to full fill the prophecy and save their home. This is the story. Read and Review!

**Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy:**Heatherpaw, daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. As the Dark Forest rises again, Heatherpaw feels the responsibility of her clan as well as StarClan more heavily than ever. One cat. One forest. When will the battle end?

**They are sequels and prequels! Make sure to read and review!**

**Here is today's poll…**

**Thank you to ****Emmarox**** who submitted this poll. and I will use all of yours eventually, don't worry.**

**If you could save one thing in a fire, what would it be?**

**~Swanie**


	31. Remember Me?

**Hello! How are all you peeps. Enough with the chit chat, to the review responses.**

**Leopardmask:**** Start reading NOW! ****Night Whispers**** is epic. Secrets will be revealed… I'm so lame.**

**Emmarox:**** Haha, same with me. I used to have glasses in like, 4th through 7th grade. Now I am in eighth grade, I have braces and I look totally different from before too!**

**Spottedears:**** Abortion is really bad. I feel very strongly about that. If anyone gets pregnant, and wants an abortion, yell at them, cause 1, they shouldn't have made a baby in the first place, 2 they should have used some kind of protection, 3 deal with it. Your mistake, your payment. This kid did NOTHING to deserve to die before they even got a chance to see even a glimpse of the world. Who thought of abortion anyway? Give them to me, and I swear, I will… *goes off to rant alone***

**Snowblossom:**** Thank you! I just got back from my rant. (above. See Spottedear's reply comment.)**

**warriorcrazy:**** Green bunny? Ooh! Is it glow in the dark? Wait, I am assuming you are talking about a stuffed toy right? If your not, THAT WOULD BE SO TOTALLY WICKID!**

**allygirl56:**** No, this is a "meanwhile" story. Meanwhile ****Dark Rose**** is happening, this is what's going on with Hollyleaf. *cough cough* Hollystar *cough***

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** I love my family too! Even if they annoy me. **

**Stormheart13:**** Lol! Poor Tigerstar. You made Darkstripe sound gay. Maybe he is…**

**Mistystarshine:**** You won the poll! Yay! Save the animals! Whohooo!**

**Sky Fireheart:**** Lol! Your comment made me laugh.**

**tiep0h:****haha, yea, the beginning was kind of disgusting. But I was watching a horror movie while I was typing, so that's what inspired that. Thank you ****Saw 3****! I warned you in the beginning though, the author's note. Sorry if Shellfoot sounds gay… I didn't mean to. :(**

**(Unkown Reviewer)****: You didn't have a name to put in, so… Anyway, you should save your kittehs.**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** Nope! Ther is no such thing as cheating in my polls. There is only creative, and stupidly awesome!**

**IcestormisaNERD:**** Lol. Math textbook. XD Great story btw! It's called ****Jealousy and Half-Bloods**** people!**

**Silentfury12:**** Lol, your sister must be nice to let you borrow her account.**

**lunapaw:**** Yay! I made a person happy!**

**Tree Kangaroo:**** Aww! That's so sweet! Poor Nana. I'm so sorry about that.**

**salem silverthorn:**** Oh, that was mentioned. It was that Jingle still loved her, and he wanted her to be happy, and stuff.**

**dreamingneverfails:**** i know, but i have another story!**

**VentusWind****: lol! haha, neither can I. *wink***

**Thank you for all the rocking reviews!**

**And if any of you are in the mood for a laugh, check out these URLS.**

**Reporter on Halfpipe;**.com/watch?v=QPpN8tTRBQI

**Bike Hits Buisnessman****;** .com/watch?v=O48_Ui_EZag

**To the story! Oh yeah! This will have a JAYFEATHER POV! Whoohooo!**

Chapter 30

Hollystar POV

They crept through the bushes, invisible in the night. Dark was their friend. Shadow was their ally.

As the black she cat set her paws on the cold bracken, she felt the tension rise in the air. No one spoke. Not a single one of her cats gave a peep. The silence was pure.

They crept through the low light like snakes, invisible and quiet. Unseen. They were tunnel cats. They were born to do this.

It was a very long walk. the full moon was still rising in the sky, and she knew that the Clans would be preparing to leave right this very moment.

Jayfeather POV

He had just finished helping Cinderheart give birth to 3 fine healthy kits. Lightningkit, Sunkit and Heatherkit.

He could tell that Cinderheart had been baffled why Lionblaze would choose Heatherkit for the name of her kit, but she didn't argue. He rummaged through his herbs and found the leaf he had seeked.

He quickly shuffled away to the nursery and pushed the leaves to Cinderheart. "Borage. It'll-" "help my milk come. I get it Jayfeather." Cinderheart sighed. She lapped up the herbs, careful not to rustle her little ones.

The tabby tom nodded as he thought of Cinderheart's secret. She had known for a while that she was really Cinderpelt, but that didn't stop her from still being a warrior, and knowing every herb in existence.

Daisy purred over in the corner as she groomed the newcomer, Irisfrost, expecting Foxleap's kits. Jayfeather decided all was well, he exited the den in peace. As the warm wash of moonlight shone over him, he sighed, remembering Hollyleaf.

_Did she get out all right? Did the Dark Forest take her? Is she even still alive?_ he clawed at the ground as these thought raced through his mind.

Then he shook it off. _She will be at the Gathering. I know she will._ He looked sightlessly up at the full moon, supposedly rising in the black sky.

_I hope._

~oOo~

Bramblestar, Onestar, Mistystar and Rowanstar sat on the branches of the Great Pine. Bramblestar's tail twitched in anxiety.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Rowanstar called.

Jayfeather gathered with the other medicine cats, Kestrelflight and Blazepaw, Mothwing and Willowshine, Littlecloud and Flametail. He nodded to them as they stared up at the leaders.

Bramblestar started. "ThunderClan is lucky to have 3 new kits borne to Cinderheart. Their names are Sunkit, Lightningkit and Heatherkit. Sunkit is a golden tom with paler patches. Lightningkit is a dark gray tom with paler stripes, and Heatherkit is a brown tabby with heather colored eyes."

Jayfeather smirked softly. He knew Onestar was glaring at Bramblestar with a thorn sharp glare.

"WindClan is also fortunate to have **4** new members in the clan, borne to Heathertail and Breezepelt. Their names are Stripekit, Darkkit, Fawnkit and Lilykit. Stripekit is a dark brown tabby tom with black stripes. Darkkit is a black tom with one white ear. Fawnkit is a light brown and gold tabby she cat, and Lilykit is a light brown she cat with darker patches. WindClan is also proud to announce that Jadepaw is now Jadegleam." the clans cheered for Jadegleam and Heathertail.

Before the clans stopped cheering, he heard Rowanstar barge past Onestar. The WindClan leader hissed. "Watch it!" he snapped. Rowanstar seemed to ignore the tabby tom, since Jayfeather couldn't hear an apology.

"The Dark Forest has attacked our camp! We lost Crowfrost, Dawncloud and White-ear." he growled. He heard Miststar brush her tail roughly as she stood up too.

"Yes! RiverClan was attacked again, and we lost half our elders! When are we going to fight this Dark Forest?" she snarled.

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence. "Please! I don't know nay more than you do!" he insisted.

Rowanstar hissed. "We will fight NOW!"

"So be it." Breezepelt sounded from the WindClan clump. "It is time." Suddenly, he head a sick clawing and ripping flesh.

A yowl sounded the air. He recognized Crowfeather's whimper.

"The Dark Forest will have its revenge!" Breezepelt yowled in wicked glee. He sliced another wound into Crowfeather, and cats spilled from the shadows.

Hollystar's POV

"This is WindClan territory." she explained to her clan. She heard them sniff curiously.

"What a rabbity scent." mumbled Wildstorm. "This reminds me of the nomad days." sighed Cedardawn. Willowsplash nodded.

Hollystar led them carefully along the water. "We are near the island now. Can you see it?" Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw squinted and nodded, their eyes glinting with excitement. "Battle, here we come!" Darkpaw snarled under breath. Fuzzypaw unsheathed his claws and dug them into the earth.

As the approached the Barn where Daisy, Berrynose, Hazeltail and… Mousewhisker were from they heard the distinct blood curtailing screech from the island.

"The battle has already begun!" gasped Flarespirit. Dewpelt barged past them. Her pretty gray dapple pelt looked spiky and wild in the heat.

"Where are those fox dung eaters?" she howled, spittle forming at the corner of her mouth. "Where. Are. They."

Hollystar ran a tail over the raging she cat's back. "It's okay Dewpelt. We need to hurry." she dashed away towards the island, her clan in pursuit.

It took a while to get to the island. She ran so fast, her paws skimmed the marsh lands like wings.

As they approached the tree bridge, Hollystar sighed. She remembered her first gathering as a medicine cat apprentice. The as a warrior apprentice. Then as a warrior. The revleation…

"What are we waiting for, Hollystar, let's go!" snapped Snaketooth. "Hush, this is a lot to take in for her!" scolded Flameheart. The ginger and black tom relaxed immediately, his voice softening.

"I just want to avenge HollyClan. Sorry." he apologized. Hollystar shook her head and beckoned to her clanmates.

"We are warriors of HollyClan! We will not give up a fight!" she howled. HollyClan nodded unsheathing their claws.

Her eyes gleamed. "Let's destroy them." she snarled.

HollyClan screeched in fury and rage.

"HOLLYCLAN!" "MOONPAW!" the screamed.

Hollystar raced across the tree bridge carefully, using her extended claws to grip the wood. As she landed on the island, she reared on her paws.

"FOR HOLLYCLAN!" she cried and flew into combat.

Jayfeather POV

"You must sacrifice yourselves for the Dark Rose." Half Moon meowed. Jayfeather closed his eyes, surrendering himself to darkness once more.

~oOo~

He opened his eyes to find Lionblaze wrestling a Dark Forest cat along with Foxleap. His brother was fighting like LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan all together!

Jayfeather jumped to his paws and scented for a Dark Forest cat. _There!_ He leaped at the cat, and clawed mercilessly.

"For HollyClan!" Jayfeather gasped softly. His blind eyes opened wide. Then his heart filled with happiness.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze gasped.

And it was. Hollyleaf rampaged through the Dark Forest cats like a great storm, clawing at any Dark Forest cat that got in their way.

She snarled as she tackled a Dark Forest tom. His sister flung herself on top of him, bringing him to the ground with a loud thump.

"DIE!" she screeched. She gave the death blow to the heart and leaped off the kill. He heard her bounce over to him and Lionblaze.

"Hollyeaf. you're alive!" Lionblaze rejoiced. He couldn't see Hollyleaf's response to Lionblaze, but she greeted him.

"Good to see you too Jayfeather." she huffed and attacked another cat.

Lionbalze spun around quickly. Then the golden warrior gasped. "Jayfeather, your alive too!" He glanced at his brother for a moment.

"I know the meaning of the prophecy now."

Hollystar POV

Okay. She had to admit. She was a little high on steam.

She barged through all the Dark Forest cats like they were piles of leaves. She stormed past all these mouse brains, searching for Sol.

Suddenly, a cat smashed into her. She spun around, hissing.

"What do you-" she trailed off. In front of her, was the smirking Breezepelt. "YOU!" she snarled.

The black tom sneered. His amber eyes glinted with menace. "Hello Hollyleaf. Or should I say, Hollystar." he snickered. The black she cat faced her half brother in rage.

"What do you want, Breezepelt." the tom snickered. "Don't you recognize me?" Hollystar narrowed her eyes.

"Sol." she meowed unimpressed. "Surprise!" he guffawed. The he gave a large, wicked grin.

"Actually, not really. My body is somewhere… Recharging, you could say. This little warrior, just happened to give eternal service to me." Sol meowed smugly.

Hollystar's eyes widened. "You possessed him?" she screeched, her claws itched to rake this mouse brained fiend, but she held back, afraid of hurting the innocent Breezepelt underneath. Sol rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hollyleaf, but it's not what you think. Breezepelt _offered_ to give his body to my spirit." Sol giggled. She narrowed her eyes. "Well that changes everything." she hissed.

She threw herself at the tom, claws raking mercilessly. Sol threw her off, scratching her belly. She felt her belly fur grown wet with blood, and she hissed in pain. Fortunately, the pain was bearable. It was not as bad as the rocks of fire…

Sol pounced at her, but she rolled over. As her face felt the ground, something wet and sticky splattered her face. She peeked one green eye and gagged to see that blood and pink flesh hung to her pelt.

She shook it off and pounced at Sol. She hissed and bit his neck. Breezepelt's black fur tasted like dirt. She curled her lip, but hung on.

"Get OFF!" Sol snarled. "Numverrr!" Hollystar's meowed was muffled.

As Sol raked her back with vicious claws, Hollystar sunk her claws into his belly, drawing large amounts of blood.

She bit harder into Breezeplet / Sol's neck, and a spurt of blood splashed her face. The salty tang of blood splashed her muzzle, making her gag.

Suddenly, Sol stopped struggling. Hollystar felt the coldness escape Breezepelt's body. A voice whispered in her ear.

_You may have won this time, but I'm not done with you yet… I still have one more body, and you'll never find it._ Sol's voice echoed smugly. She shivered as the cold breath brushed her bloody ear.

"Holly-Hollyleaf?" Breezepelt croaked. Hollystar narrowed her eyes and attacked her half brother.

"What are you doing?" he screeched clawing frantically at her. She snarled. "You willingly gave yourself to Sol! You are a traitor to the clans!" The tom flailed around, struggling to get out of her grip.

"Let me go, you piece of fox dung! I have no idea what you're talking about!" he protested. She rolled her eyes and threw her enemy against a boulder, knocking him out cold.

She brushed herself off and spotted Lionblaze and Jayfeather herding a group of cats away from the island.

She padded cautiously to Lionblaze. He spotted her and alarm flashed in his amber eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hollyleaf-" he started. She shook her head. "_Hollystar_" she corrected. His mouth dropped open.

"You're leader? Of what? HollyClan?" he meowed disbelievingly. She held her head high.

"Yes. And you've found the three. The _real_ three." she felt a sadness in her heart.

_It was never me, was it. It was always going to be Dovewing. _she thought, her ears drooping slightly. Aparently Lionblaze noticed her sadness because he meowed, "I'm sorry Hollystar. But we're actually 12. It's the prophecy-" she nodded. She thought about the Raven prophecy. The bone… The leaf… It was too complicated.

"Prophecies are funny things." she meowed. Her eyes widened. Did she just say that out loud? She continued.

"Often, there is one that leads to a greater one." she stared at Lionblaze. Her brother. The cat that she had grown up with. But she had grown up too. With Falconbreeze and Willowsplash.

"You are a _great_ cat Lionblaze. So are Jayfeather and Dovewing. You deserve to bear this power. You alone can handle it." she looked at her clan fighting to the death.

_And only i can handle HollyClan. _"And I need to be with my clan. They need me." Lionblaze sucked in air.

After a while, he meowed, "I missed you Hollystar." her heart stung. "So did I." she choked out.

Lionblaze shifted his paws. "So… this is… goodbye?" his amber gaze fogged with regret. She smiled, a faint smile.

"When you rescue StarClan, they will set a path that will tell." she twitched her whiskers. "Goodbye Lionblaze. Say farewell to Jayfeather for me." she peeked at the gray tom that led the other 12 to the moors. Her brother nodded swiftly at her, then returned to his work.

She looked back to Lionblaze, gave a quick lick to his shoulder, and leaped back into battle without looking back.

_I will see you again. Someday._

She extended her claws and slashed ferociously at a Dark Cat. Battle blurred her gaze. Blood washed her fur.

That inner voice agreed. _Someday._

**Sorry for the long update. And a heads up, I won't be updating as much over the holiday break. My brother and sister are coming home from college, and I'll be spending all my time annoying them, being the hormonal 13 year old I am. ;)**

**Anyway, some of the quotes i used are from ****Dark Rose****, my first ever fanfic. check it out! The quotes are from chapters 20 and 21. ****Rescue**** and ****Journey.**

**the poll for today was submitted by ****Nightfeather12****. Congratulations!**

**If you could get rid of anything in the world, what would it be?**

**~Swanie**


	32. Epilogue

**Thank you so much for the reviews! If I am correct, this is the last chapter, and it's an epilogue. Sorry guys. It's over. But I have one more story going on! ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****! Please read and review!**

**IcestormisaNERD:**** lol. I hate math too, but apparently I'm getting an A there. Go figure.**

**Mystical Beings:**** Thank you! Lol, I hate Justin Bieber too. :)**

**Tree Kangaroo:**** Elmo scares me. Barney, don't even let me get started with Barney!**

**tiep0h:**** oh. well that makes sense.**

**Leoparkmask:**** Haha. That happens to me too. Like when you find a really good book, then you can't put it down, and it turns out you read in all in one night!**

**Mistystarshine:**** Sorry. I have special plans for Breezepelt already. It'll happen in ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****.**

**Fluttersong:**** Thank you so much! Keep up the awesome reviewing!**

**Nightfeather12:**** Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buggy go buzz. Sorry. DIE VEGGIES! DIE! Or at least taste better…**

**GardevoirLove4ever:**** no, not corny. War is a bad thing.**

**TheVampLuvr1:**** HOMEWORK! HOMEWORK! Take out your pitchforks everybody!**

**warriorcrazy:**** I'll have to think about a sequel.**

**Here is *sniffle* the epilogue.**

**I have decided to make this story 3 moons later. So… yea.**

Epilogue

3 Moons After the Great Battle

Hollystar lay, chewing on her bird. Falconbreeze lay next to her, smiling as the new kits bounced around camp.

Badgerkit and Yellowkit, kits of Hollystar and Falconbreeze rolled around, playing with a ball of moss.

"Haha, Yellowkit! You're too tiny to get this!" Badgerkit's black and brown pelt flashed as he raced around with the moss ball in his mouth.

"Badgerkit! Stop! My leg hurts!" Yellowkit came limping to her. "Hollystar! My… my leg!" she whimpered.

Hollystar chuckled and cuddled her kit. "It's all right, Yellowkit. Just walk it off." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Now go get your brother for me." she giggled.

Yellowkit's dark amber eyes widened. "Okay! BADGERKIT! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" she screamed. Her light brown and gold pelt flashed in the light.

"We made beautiful kits." Falconbreeze sighed happily. She purred.

"You say that everyday." she muttered bashfully. He licked her muzzle. "Well, it's true." he meowed defensively.

Hollystar looked around her camp. She thought about what had happened in the past moons.

Darkpaw and Fuzzypaw had become Darkflower and Fuzzycloud. They were now proud warriors of HollyClan.

Hollystar had let Dewpelt decide the fate of Thornleaf, which was not execution, which Hollystar had expected. Instead, Dewpelt and a patrol had led Thornleaf to a twoleg nest to be trapped as a kittypet forever. Dewpelt was finally content with the punishment and had let her kits become warriors.

Meadowpool and Julie had joined the clan. Julie got her warrior name, and was now Blazespirit. Meadowpool's name was confirmed.

After the battle, she had decided that Shellfoot would be deputy of HollyClan. She was loyal and strong, and she knew she would make a great leader someday.

Hollystar had given birth to two wonderful kits. Badgerit and Yellowkit. They were amazing kits. So energetic and loyal. She loved them so much, and so did the father. Falconbreeze.

Flameheart had found out she was pregnant with Snaketooth's kits after the battle, and now had four kits, Blazekit, Pumpkinkit, Pinekit and Heartkit.

There had been no signs of the Dark Forest or Sol. Everything was well in HollyClan. All was well with Hollystar.

The pain that would stab her every time she thought of ThunderClan never came any more. She was able to relish her memories of the forest without regret or disappointment.

A she had been through, the betrayal of her parents, her run into the tunnels, her new life as Hollystar… Everything had made her who she was now. She had grown from a selfish, stupid kit to a great leader.

Hard as it was to admit, she learned more than she could ever had as a rouge in the tunnels, than a messed up warrior in ThunderClan. That's fate for you.

Her life had changed in so many ways. Now, she was even more powerful, not just by being a leader, but she had learned goodbyes and hellos. Losing ThunderClan gave her HollyClan, and her destiny. And thinking of the events that had happened to her, all the bad things and the good things. Life had funny way of revealing itself. It was unpredictable.

All she could do was wait.

**I hope that was a good ending. I had a writers block. My big brother wouldn't stop his music enough for me to finish the epilogue! He has been here for about an hour, and he's already… ARGH!**

**And I'm soo sorry to Auburnfire. i forgot to add Meadowpool! Thanks so much for reminding me!**

**Anyway, thank you so much to all my reviewers. I love you all.**

**Sadly, I can't think of a sequel for this. This was a one shot story.**

**Did you like that I gave Hollystar kits? Yea, I was feeling nice when I wrote that.**

**See you all later! And remember to read ****Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy****!**

**~Swanstream**


	33. Final Allegiances

**Here are the final allegiances.**

Leader: Hollystar- black she cat with green eyes; mother of Badgerkit and Yellowkit

Deputy: Shellfoot- cream and white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowsplash- brown and cream she cat with pale green eyes

Warriors: Falconbreeze- brown tom with cream ear and foot and dark green eyes

Blacktalon- black tom with amber eyes

Wildstorm- dark brown tom with darker flecks

Snaketooth- black and ginger tom with yellow eyes

Flarespirit- fluffy ginger she cat with black paws and green eyes

Dewpelt- white she cat with gray splotches and green eyes

Sparklemist- pure white she cat with pale gray tabby points and pale, icy blue eyes

Meadowpool- gray and white she cat

Blazespirit- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

Cedardawn- black and ginger tom

Darkflower- black she cat with paler stripes along the spine and bright green eyes

Fuzzycloud- fluffy black she cat with amber eyes and white paws

Queens: Flameheart- dark ginger she cat with blood red paws and tail tip and red eyes; Pinekit (black spiky tom), Blazekit (bright ginger tom), Pumpkinkit (pale ginger tom with black ears), Heartkit (pinkish, reddish she cat with black feet)

Hollystar- leader's description; Badgerkit (black and dark brown tom with green eyes), Yellowkit (dark brown and gold she cat with yellow eyes)

Elders:


	34. Author's Note edited

**Hey everybody! I have decided that there will be no sequel. I just don't know what to make a sequel of. I wanted Badgerkit and Yellowkit to be normal kits, no special prophecy. Anywa, I'll be busy anyway, working on Dark Rose 2: Heather's Prophecy, my new story, Lime's Journey and my to come Degrassi fanfic. So, just a heads up. All Degrassi fans, read it!**

**My new story Lime's journey is based on The Rise of Hollystar. You all remember Lime. Frisk and Sissy's dead sister? Well, I'm making a story about her, check it out please!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I had a lot of fun writing this! I hoped you liked this too!**

**And... thanks for reading. See ya!**

**~Swanie**


End file.
